Remède aux maux d'une chute toxique
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Beckett reçoit une balle. La mort sonne à sa porte et Castle s'en veut. C'est le début de la fin... Une destinée tragique où les mots se mêlent aux maux. Suite du 3x24
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Bonjour à vous tous ! Je suis heureuse de revenir avec ma nouvelle histoire. Je vous préviens, elle sera plus sombre que celles que j'ai pu écrire. Je ne vous en dis pas davantage.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>Je dois … je peux … mais je ne veux pas.<em>

_Je dois … je peux … mais la volonté n'y est pas … n'y est plus. _

_Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_

_Pourquoi, nous autres, écrivains, nous nous fourvoyons ? Nous ne voulons pas affronter la vérité en face … telle qu'elle est réellement ? _

_Pourquoi les fins de nos romans sont-elles joyeuses ?_

_Pourquoi les deux héros principaux finissent-ils toujours par s'aimer ?_

_Pourquoi débutons-nous toujours nos livres par une scène où le soleil – au summum de sa hauteur – réchauffe les cœurs tristes, malgré les tragédies qu'ils viennent de traverser ? Alors que NON ! La tristesse ne peut se guérir qu'à travers ce simple astre. Il faut du soutien, de l'aide, des mots, du temps … beaucoup de temps. _

_Ainsi, pour contrer tous ces « pourquoi » auxquels je ne serais répondre, je ne suivrai pas leurs traces… J'ai donc décidé, en mon âme et conscience, de vous dépeindre cette scène dans l'obscurité et la douleur car, la vie est une succession d'épreuves, de coups et de gifles. _

_Nous, équipe et famille du 12th, sommes réunis en ce jour pour rendre un dernier hommage à notre Capitaine, Roy Montgomery._

_Les funérailles sont à la hauteur, à l'image du personnage : droites et solennelles. _

_Pour certains, nous venons de perdre, un fils, un mari, un père, un collègue, un ami et pour la personne que j'admire en ce moment, derrière son pupitre, c'est un deuxième père, un sauveteur qui vient de quitter la terre. _

_Cette personne qui n'est autre que ma partenaire, ma muse transpire l'émotion. Bien sûr, elle ne laissera pas éclater aux grands jours sa peine, ses sanglots, cependant, à travers son visage pâle, ses yeux tristes et son absence de sourire, je peux lire sa tristesse. Celle-là même, qu'elle m'a laissé voir en pleurant dans mes bras à l'arrière de l'entrepôt où Roy a perdu la vie. Elle n'était plus la Beckett forte et sans crainte que je connaissais mais la Kate, fragile et apeurée par la mort d'un proche. _

_Sorti de mes sombres souvenirs par la voix tremblotante et émue de ma coéquipière, je ne pouvais que m'extasier devant elle. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait de ne pas avoir de talent pour les discours et l'écriture, je la trouvais plutôt à l'aise avec les mots. Comme si chaque parole avait été réfléchie, pesée. Certes, il est vrai que les mots viennent plus vite quand on parle avec son cœur et ses tripes, toutefois l'exercice reste périlleux. _

_**-Roy Montgomery m'a enseigné ce que c'était d'être policier. Il m'a appris que nous étions formés par nos choix mais encore plus par nos erreurs. Le Capitaine Montgomery m'a aussi dit une fois, que pour nous, il n'y avait pas de victoire. Il y a seulement des batailles. Et à la fin, le mieux que vous pouvez espérer c'est de trouver une place où vous pourrez rester. Et si vous êtes très chanceux, vous trouverez quelqu'un qui sera prêt à rester à vos côtés. **_

_Les phrases de ma muse résonnaient encore en moi quand nos regards s'accrochèrent sur ses derniers mots je savais que ce message subliminal m'était destiné. Cette sincérité dont elle faisait preuve me submergeait d'émotions aussi bouleversantes les unes que les autres. Car, comme elle venait de le dire, quoiqu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle puisse faire, je resterai à ses côtés pour panser ses blessures et la faire sourire. Always. _

_**-Notre capitaine voudrait que nous continuions de nous battre. Même s'il y a …**_

_Toujours absorbé par la douce voix de ma partenaire, j'eus seulement le temps d'apercevoir un étrange reflet lumineux derrière une pierre tombale qu'un coup de feu retentit. _

_Par réflexe, j'ai taclé Beckett contre le sol mais c'était trop tard._

_La balle l'avait touché._

_Du sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine et je ne pouvais rien faire j'étais impuissant. Je la pris dans mes bras or je savais cela inutile ce geste n'était qu'un moyen de la sentir avec moi. _

_Ses yeux perdaient en éclat et sa bouche entrouverte recherchait de l'air._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire … La femme dont j'étais amoureux, mourrait dans mes bras et … et elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. _

_Un moment de lucidité ou une vague de désespoir m'envahit. _

_-Oh … Kate … shh … Kate, s'il te plait. Reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi, ok ? … … … Kate … je t'aime … je t'aime Kate. _

_Seulement ses magnifiques yeux verts entachés par la peur de mourir et par une certaine peine se fermèrent à tout jamais. Comme si la femme de ma vie avait attendu pour cette déclaration et que maintenant, elle s'en allait en paix avec ces trois petits mots à l'esprit : je t'aime Kate._

_Elle avait rendu son dernier soupire. Son souffle chaud ne me venait plus, son visage était serein, ses yeux clos et son cœur arrêté. _

_Elle était morte … MORTE … MORTE !_

_Allongée sous moi, elle ne vivait plus. La mort, cette grande faucheuse l'avait emporté avec elle dans son sillage. Son corps était froid, sans âme … Contraste saisissant avec la femme rayonnante et radieuse qu'elle était. _

_Par ma faute, la femme que j'aimais était … morte ! Je n'avais pas su la protéger et plus encore, je n'avais pas respecté notre promesse : Always. _

_C'est pourquoi, malgré ma fille, ma mère, mes amis … je n'aspirai plus qu'à une seule chose … la rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas exister sans elle … ma raison de vivre venait de me quitter …_

_Je sanglotais … je pleurais … j'avais mal !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, le prologue, la mise en bouche, l'apéro -Appelez-le comme vous voulez- est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et qu'il vous incitera à venir lire la suite le dimanche 11 Janvier ! <strong>_

_**N'oubliez pas, j'attends vos réaction =) **_

_**NB : J'avais prévenu pour le côté sombre … **_


	2. Répit

**Chapitre 1 : Répit**

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je poste en avance car je ne sais pas si mes prochains mois seront calmes donc j'en profite maintenant ! Voici le premier chapitre de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture. **_

_**fandestana : Hey ! Merci et voilà la suite ! **_

_**Guest (1) : Triste mais peut-être avec des éclaircies émotionnels ! Merci pour la review. **_

_**Guest (2) : Merci pour le compliment et ravie de voir que tu es une lectrice fidèle… « Comme d'habitude » était une indice :-) **_

_**fanseries66 : Hey ! Merci de suivre ma fanfic' **_

_**Personnages : OOC**_

* * *

><p>Soudain, Castle sentit une pression sur son épaule et sursauta à ce contact. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits et émergeant par la même occasion de sa torpeur, il comprit qu'il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar … ou du moins en partie. Beckett n'était pas décédée elle était hospitalisée depuis maintenant deux jours dans cette clinique, plongée dans un sommeil profond afin de diminuer ses douleurs.<p>

Il attendait son réveil.

La pression sur son échine s'accentuant, il se retourna dans l'espoir naïf de découvrir sa partenaire mais non, ce n'était pas elle.

-Monsieur Castle. Mademoiselle Beckett est réveillée. Vous pouvez aller la voir, lui sourit l'infirmière.

-Merci.

Ni une ni deux, l'auteur sortit de sa léthargie et s'empressa de rejoindre sa muse. Cependant, son côté métro-sexuel, le stoppa net dans son élan. Observant le pauvre spectacle qu'il s'offrait devant le miroir, il déglutit. Il portait ses vêtements ensanglantés, des cernes monumentaux ornaient ses yeux, ses traits tirés le vieillissaient et par-dessus tout, ses deux perles d'azur étaient rougies par les larmes incessantes qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Un tant soit peu ressaisi, il s'approcha de la chambre de sa lieutenant.

La main sur la poignée, il se retint immédiatement de la presser. Docteur Motorcycle boy, alias Josh Davidson, le petit ami de Kate se trouvait déjà à son chevet. L'estomac noué, Castle était déçu. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Même s'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme, il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de la jeune femme et ils formaient encore moins un couple. Il devait se résigner. Le cœur de Katherine Beckett appartenait à un autre homme auquel elle tenait.

Le tableau de ce couple, trop dur à supporter pour l'écrivain, lui posait une introspection. Comment regarder la femme de sa vie dans les bras d'un autre ?

La réponse à cette question ? Il l'avait. Il ne pouvait pas. C'est donc, tout naturellement qu'il fit marche arrière comme pour s'effacer. Néanmoins, sur le point de partir quelque chose retint son attention. Un évènement lui sauta aux yeux comme un miracle, une évidence … Beckett venait d'esquiver le baiser de son amant. Intérieurement, Castle était aux anges. Son mini-lui sautait dans tous les sens priant que la jeune femme ait accepté son « je t'aime ». Toutefois, la voix familière de la raison lui soufflait que ce n'était peut-être que le contrecoup du choc ou simplement qu'il avait rêvé.

Le cerveau est une énigme aux mécanismes complexes qui parfois nous montre ce que nous désirons le plus.

La suite des évènements vinrent confirmer sa première théorie. La conversion partagée entre les deux amants s'animait de plus en plus : cris et reproches fusaient. L'homme, attentif qu'il était, avait remarqué la veine de colère battre sur le front de sa muse. Par expérience, il pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas bon signe. La voir dans cet état d'énervement le miner au plus haut point car, ce stress n'engendrait rien de bon pour sa santé et sa guérison. Le preux chevalier en lui désirait secourir la charmante demoiselle mais clairement, il n'avait pas sa place au cœur de cette tempête. Il connaissait assez Beckett pour savoir que la défense et les contre-attaques étaient deux de ses armes favorites.

Se focalisant sur ses propres pensées, il était tiraillé entre ses consciences. D'un côté, cette querelle le réjouissait mais de l'autre, il n'aspirait qu'à la joie de Katherine. Or, ces mots, ces paroles laisseraient des traces que la jeune femme peinerait à effacer.

Soudain, l'auteur fut estomaqué par le cri de désespoir de MotorCycle Boy : « C'est fini !? ».

La lieutenant sonnait le glas d'une relation sans sentiments, sans amour.

Spontanément, le « Castle diabolique » qui somnolait en l'écrivain se réveilla pour savourer ce moment. La place était libre. Un bonheur entre lui et sa muse, un futur à deux pointait enfin le bout de son nez.

Quoique …

Il restait un détail et pas des moindres : partageait-elle les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Si ces derniers temps, les rapprochements devenaient monnaie courante, sa muse n'était pas du style à tomber facilement dans les bras d'un homme.

Chassant illico presto ses songes incongrus à la situation présente, il se retrouva face à face avec Josh. Le docteur, bloqué dans sa sortie, arborait un visage crispé où ses yeux trahissaient sa haine et sa rancune. Sans sommation aucune et sans un mot, Davidson lui décocha une droite, l'envoyant à la rencontre du lino. La violence du choc fut telle que Castle était inerte sur le sol.

Kate venait d'assister à la scène depuis son lit, impuissante.

-Castle ! Castle !

Aux cris d'inquiétude de la brunette, deux aides-soignantes firent leur apparition.

-C'est mon coéquipier. Le docteur Davidson vient de le frapper, expliqua-t-elle, soucieuse de le voir inconscient.

-Ne vous inquiétez Mademoiselle Beckett. Nous allons nous occuper de lui, la rassura la plus âgée des soignantes.

Elles s'activèrent donc à le relever, non sans peine. Il faut bien dire que l'homme était plutôt bien bâti et qu'étourdi par la brutalité du geste, il n'aidait pas beaucoup. Maintenant, soutenu par les deux femmes, Castle retrouva peu à peu ses esprits.

-Rick, tu vas bien ? S'enquit sa muse.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai la tête dure, sourit-il.

Toutefois, Beckett n'était pas sotte et savait que ses paroles n'avaient qu'une vocation : la rassurer. Pourtant le sang qui s'échappait de ses narines et la légère désorientation dont il faisait l'objet, traduisaient un tout autre discours.

-Monsieur Castle, on va vous soigner et vérifier que votre nez ne soit pas cassé, déclara une infirmière.

-Non, non, non, c'est bon. Je venais voir ma coéquipière.

-Castle ! Tu vas te faire soigner et c'est un ordre. En plus, je ne vais pas m'envoler, ironisa-t-elle.

Contredire ou aller à l'encontre des volontés de sa chère lieutenant s'avérait déjà une exception en temps normal mais dans son état, il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer ses foudres. C'est donc résigné qu'il suivit les nurses.

Tandis que son écrivain de partenaire était entre de bonnes mains, Beckett réfléchissait. Certes, elle n'avait, définitivement pas choisi le bon timing pour quitter Josh mais cette décision était l'une des meilleurs qu'elle ait pu prendre. D'ailleurs, lui avouer cette rupture n'avait pas été pénible. La jeune femme se sentait même … comme … allégée d'un poids sur les épaules … en paix avec son ex. Choisir entre Josh et Castle, car là était bien le problème ne se révéla pas un choix cornélien. On ne peut pas aimer un homme si un autre a déjà ravi votre cœur et votre esprit. L'auteur gagnait haut la main, raflant tous les points sur son passage : ceux de la présence, du soutien, de l'effacement, de la tendresse … de l'amour. De toute façon, si Beckett devait être honnête avec son for intérieur, cette relation n'avait aucun avenir. Dès le début, elle savait qu'il ne serait qu'une passade, un moyen d'oublier ou plutôt de l'oublier, lui.

Oui.

Le chirurgien cardiaque s'était révélé une sucrerie pour oublier l'amertume que Castle lui avait laissée en bouche. Les fondements de leur couple, si l'on pouvait les définir ainsi ne reposaient pas sur des sentiments ou sur une vision commune de la vie mais seulement sur le sexe. Encore que ces derniers temps, elle esquivait également cette pierre angulaire de leur couple, invoquant à outrance, des problèmes féminins, des maux de tête et la fatigue. Cette partie rayée de la liste des moments partagés à deux, il ne restait plus rien. Seulement, un homme frustré et une femme songeuse.

…

Pendant ce temps, les infirmières faisaient face à un de leur patient les plus récalcitrants, j'ai nommé : le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle.

-Vous allez arrêter de bouger !

-Mais ça fait mal, gémit-il.

-Je sais mais vous n'avez rien de cassé. Alors stopper vos pleurnichardes.

La blouse blanche acheva son travail en introduisant des mèches dans le nez de l'auteur sans oublier une poche de glace afin de diminuer la bosse qui ornait son crâne.

Paré contre les douleurs et les saignements, Castle revint auprès de sa partenaire. Quelque chose le turlupinait… L'avait-elle vraiment tutoyé quand il s'était retrouvé à manger la poussière ? Ou avait-il seulement halluciné ?

La réponse arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Hey Castle ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda la source de ses pensées.

Définitivement, non … Il n'avait pas été victime de troubles mémoriels.

-Oui. Me revoilà en pleine forme, plaisanta-t-il.

Beckett ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré son coton dans le nez et sa bosse, elle le trouvait plaisant.

Pour lui, ses retrouvailles n'avaient pas la même saveur que pour la brunette. La femme dont il était épris, était reliée à une machine surveillant son rythme cardiaque et à des perfusions qui la nourrissaient et l'empêchaient de souffrir. Son visage était pâle, à la limite du limpide, sa voix résonnait faiblement, ses cernes révélaient son état de fatigue et ses cheveux, à l'accoutumée si souple et soyeux n'étaient plus qu'un amas indiscipliné et rêche. Ce douloureux portrait dépeint, Richard ne put refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber depuis un bon moment.

-Excuse-moi Kate, _sanglota-t-il_. Je suis désolé pour l'incident avec Josh … Et je suis tellement désolé pour ton accident.

-Hey Rick ! Ecoute-moi. Pour Josh, ce n'est pas à toi à t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien. Et pour mon …, _elle ne réussit pas à verbaliser son trauma mais poursuivit_, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Si tu ne m'avais pas apostrophé et plaqué, je ne serais pas là à bavarder avec toi.

-Kate, tu ne comprends pas … Si tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital, c'est par ma faute. Mais tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Les docteurs l'avaient mis en garde concernant une possible amnésie dont pourrait souffrir Beckett.

Répondre à cette interrogation, soulevait pour la jeune femme des non-dits et surtout de nombreuses craintes. Elle hésitait à lui mentir, à passer sous silence son « je t'aime » car même si elle était certaine d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui, elle ne se sentait pas prête à entamer une nouvelle relation.

La raison l'emportant sur la peur et l'incertitude, elle se risqua à affronter l'homme amoureux qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Je me souviens de tout.

-Même de …, hasarda-t-il.

-Oui. Je me rappelle de ton « je t'aime ».

Richard souriait à s'en défaire la mâchoire ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains devenaient moites … il était heureux, simplement heureux. Cependant, son sourire s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. L'écrivain avait omis une petite chose : avait-elle accepté cette déclaration ?

-Euh … Beckett … Kate … vous … tu … euh, bredouilla-t-il, perdu dans les rouages de ses neurones.

-Richard. Si cela peut te rassurer, j'éprouve bien plus que de l'amitié pour toi … Seulement, pour tout accepter, pour tout digérer et envisager quelque chose entre nous, il va me falloir du temps. Il faut que je sois en paix avec moi-même.

Castle resta bouche-bée face à ces révélations. La somptueuse créature dotait de cette longueur d'esprit qu'il appréciait tant venait d'avouer qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Elément encore plus jouissif, elle n'occultait pas un possible « eux ».

-Katherine, cela fait maintenant 3 ans que nous travaillons ensemble, et toi comme moi, nous savons que ce n'est plus uniquement pour mes livres alors prends ton temps. Je suis et je resterai toujours avec toi. Always.

Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son ami était bien plus poignant que de se l'entendre dire par Maddy ou Lanie. Les paroles allaient directement à son cœur, sans détour, sans retour possible. Troublée, secouée, ébranlée …. Les adjectifs ne pouvaient qualifier son état. Il fallait qu'à son tour, elle extériorise ce trop plein d'émotions. Dans une geste emplie de tendresse, elle lui prit la main et lui murmura un Always intimiste qu'eux seuls pouvaient apprécier la saveur.

Rick, pourtant sous le choc du nouveau tournant que prenait leur relation changea rapidement de sujet afin de ne pas brusquer sa partenaire.

-Tu souffres beaucoup ?

-Ça me lance par moment mais vu la dose d'antidouleurs que l'on m'administre, c'est secondaire.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai vu le docteur. Tu en as encore pour deux semaines de clinique et un mois de repos. Tu vas supporter ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, _grimaça-t-elle_. Et au fait … Pourquoi portes-tu toujours les vêtements que tu avais lors de …

-Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi depuis, la coupa-t-il, afin d'abréger son malaise.

-Rick, cela fait deux jours que je dors.

-Je sais mais je souhaitais être présent à ton réveil.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'apprécier une telle attention. Son partenaire ne recevait pour le moment que son amitié, or, il agissait déjà comme une petit-ami souffrant des maux de sa dulcinée. Toutefois, une question maintenant légitime lui éclata en plein visage.

-Pourquoi est-ce Josh que j'ai vu en premier … et non toi ?

-Euh … c'est compliqué … l'administration, tu vois …

L'instinct de flic de Beckett quoique malmené par les médicaments décelait dans les paroles et le timbre de voix de Rick, une dissimulation de la vérité. La main encore sur celle de son co-équipier, elle exerça une légère pression lui intimant de poursuivre dans la bonne voie.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. On partage suffisamment de choses ensemble pour éviter les non-dits, tu ne crois pas ?

Castle regarda tour à tour, leurs mains jointes et les yeux de Kate pour se donner la force de parler.

-Quand tu étais au bloc, ton père, les gars, Lanie, ma mère, Alexis et moi, nous attendions de tes nouvelles. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Nous craignions de … te perdre.

Ne serait-ce que repenser aux heures interminables à trépigner pour savoir si le cœur de la femme dont vous êtes épris va repartir était douloureux. Une larme solitaire perla donc sur la joue de l'écrivain, témoin de sa souffrance.

Cette manifestation silencieuse ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Beckett qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Au bout de deux heures d'une attente insoutenable, Josh est sorti pour nous faire un bilan de situation. Ton père s'est légitimement approché mais moi aussi. Tu es ma partenaire, la femme que j'estime et à qui je tiens le plus et il m'est apparu comme une évidence de venir aux nouvelles. Sauf que j'avais mal évalué la situation. Josh était ton petit-ami et il n'a pas accepté ma présence. Il m'a rembarré en prétextant que seul l'homme de ta vie et ton père pouvaient se prévaloir de ces informations … Et à juste titre, il m'a accusé d'être la cause de tes maux.

A la fin de cette explication, Richard avait lâché la main de sa lieutenant. La tête basse, les épaules voutées et les mains tremblantes, il s'en voulait. Il avait honte.

Beckett devait guérir de ses blessures physiques et psychiques mais Rick avait également un travail psychologique à faire sur lui-même. Intérioriser ses peurs et ses remords de ne l'aiderait pas à passer au-dessus du choc.

Kate ne pouvait pas subir l'image que son coéquipier lui offrait où, la culpabilité l'habitait et le rongeait. Elle lui tendit la main. Métaphore de son aide, de son soutien ou simple geste d'affection, elle souhaitait attirer son attention. Ce fût chose faite quand ils reprirent contact.

Si la jeune femme était consternée par l'attitude de son ex qui avait rejeté la faute sur Castle, elle ne pouvait qu'être fière de l'avoir laissé choir.

-Je suis vraiment désolée qu'il ait réagi ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il tient à toi. Un homme ne peut être qu'heureux et protecteur à tes côtés.

Ces paroles résonnèrent chez la brunette comme un appel à la tendresse. Cette déclaration d'amour cachée l'a touché mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est comment Rick faisait pour prendre la défense de Josh.

Etait-ce l'amour ? Etait-ce ce sentiment qui dictait ses pensées ?

-Si, c'est un peu de ma faute, _balbutia-t-elle_. Depuis déjà quelques mois … nous étions en froid. Il voyait que je me rapprochais de plus en plus de toi et qu'à l'inverse, je m'éloignais de lui. Et bien sûr, je ne faisais rien pour apaiser ses craintes, _avoua-t-elle. _

-Ah !? S'étonna-t-il.

Une onomatopée était bien le seul son que pouvait créer les cordes vocales de Rick. Sa muse venait de s'ouvrir à lui, confiant ses plus intimes et profonds aveux. Une envie quasi viscérale lui quémandait d'en savoir davantage mais le regard fuyant de Kate en direction de la fenêtre, le refreina. Il opta donc pour un sujet qu'il voulait plus léger.

-Je peux te poser une question stupide ?

-Depuis quand tu demandes ?

Ce brin d'ironie valut à Beckett, le regard de chien battu de son partenaire.

-Comment on est passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement ?

-Je ne sais pas … Après mon … ce qui vient de se passer, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps. Mais si cela te dérange, on peut repasser au vous.

-Non, non, non. J'apprécie, sourit l'écrivain.

Une fois de plus, les deux coéquipiers se perdirent dans un moment de complicité, un moment de silence. Si pour certaines personnes, certains couples, la communication et les mots fondaient un lien social et un moment de partage, ce n'était pas le cas pour Castle et Beckett. Il est vrai que le silence peut s'apparenter à un blanc, à un mal-être, à un malaise mais pour les deux partenaires, c'était l'accomplissement d'une théorie, d'un cheminement d'idées … L'accomplissement de la parole. En effet, c'était lorsque la conversation prenait fin que chacun savourait dans le silence, l'écho des propos échangés.

Cette discussion muette gagnant en intensité et observant sa muse luttait contre le sommeil, Rick décida de partir.

-Je vais te laisser dormir. Je repasserais demain. Ce soir, c'est Lanie qui vient à ton chevet.

-Merci Rick.

-De rien.

Debout et surplombant sa muse de toute sa hauteur, Castle n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser. Pas un baiser fiévreux ou langoureux, un simple contact sur le front ou la joue afin de ne pas la brusquer ou l'effrayer. Cette bise serait une promesse, un appel à un futur à deux, le début de quelque chose dont ils ignoraient tous deux encore, la force, la profondeur et l'étendue. Toutefois, la retenue, la pudeur et le respect le refreinèrent pour s'éclipser avec un sourire radieux accompagné d'une dernière affection sur la main de sa lieutenant. Or, cette dernière ne le vit pas de la même manière et laissa glisser ses doigts le long du bras de l'écrivain dans un geste pur et tendre. Se souriant de concert, Rick interpréta ce frôlement comme l'autorisation à s'adonner à un acte lourd de sens sur ses émotions : un baiser. Il s'approcha délicatement du visage de sa douce, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour assimiler la suite du mouvement.

C'est ainsi que pour la seconde fois de leur existence les lèvres de l'écrivain rentrèrent en contact avec la peau douce et chaude du front de la jeune femme.

-Repose-toi bien.

Sur un nuage de volupté, Richard vogua jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage et cette sensation enivrante de Kate sur sa bouche. Il pouvait mourir, il était aux anges.

Katherine, quant à elle, avait une entêtante et lancinante pression sur le front à l'endroit exact où Rick s'était appliqué à déposer ses deux ellipses. Enveloppée par une bulle protectrice et agréable, elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée pour un sommeil, espérons-le réparateur.

...

Les paupières encore alourdies par le sommeil, Katherine se réveillait peu à peu. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était son écrivain. Jetant un œil sur la chaise près de son lit, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Rick mais Lanie, sa meilleure amie. Castle l'avait pourtant prévenu mais ne disons-nous pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?

Le docteur Parish fut donc accueillie par une grimace de déception.

-Bonjour ma belle ! Je vois que tu es ravie de me voir, ironisa la métisse.

-Hey Lanie ! Désolé, je ne me souvenais plus que tu allais passer.

-Vu ton état, je vais accepter cette excuse.

En effet, elle se doutait que sa meilleure amie aurait voulu voir son coéquipier. Toutefois, la légiste était bien loin du compte … sur l'avancée de la relation Castle-Beckett.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-La douleur est encore présente mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, sourit Kate.

-Tu as eu de la visite je suppose …

-Oui …

-Et ?

-Lanie, vas-y. Je suis prête à subir ton interrogatoire.

-Oh !? Ils t'ont administré un sérum de vérité ou quelque chose pour coopérer ?

-Très drôle. Alors tu te lances ou on passe à autre chose ?

-Pas de problème girl. Ton écrivain est passé te voir je présume ?

-Oui, il est passé quand Josh est parti.

-Ah ?! Ils se sont croisés ? Grimaça Lanie, craignant une rencontre entre les deux. Car, comme toute l'équipe, elle avait été témoin de la dispute entre les deux hommes.

-Même plus. Josh a frappé Rick, dévoila Kate.

-Non ? Tu plaisantes ? Et depuis quand tu appelles ton ombre par son prénom ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter.

-Il est blessé ?

-Des saignements au niveau de nez et une bosse sur la tête.

-Ah quand même, Motorcycle boy ne l'a pas loupé. Ils se sont disputés à ton sujet ?

-Oui, je venais de rompre avec Josh et quand il s'est retrouvé en face de Rick, il s'est passé ce que je redoutais.

-T'as quitté Josh mais c'est merveilleux sweetie !

-Lanie ! S'indigna faussement Kate.

-Mademoiselle Beckett, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes ?

-Non …

-Alors … dois-je mettre ton changement d'appellation de ton écrivain sur le compte de cette rupture ?

-Tout à fait.

-Tu comptes laisser une chance à Castle ?

-On va dire que … grâce aux évènements j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Pas eu besoin.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna la métisse.

-Juste avant de sombrer quand il m'a plaqué, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

-Ce mec est dingue de toi et en plus il génial ! Tu as une chance incroyable de l'avoir à tes côtés.

-Ou là ! Calme-toi Lanie. Si je lui ais avoué que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui, je lui ai également dit qu'il me faudrait du temps pour tout accepter et envisager un « nous ».

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me rends heureuse. Ma meilleure amie va enfin connaître le bonheur, s'émut la métisse.

-Moi aussi Lanie. Mais j'ai encore du travail avant.

-Je sais mais au moins, tu auras cette épaule pour t'appuyer.

-Comme toujours, sourit Kate.

-Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Je passerais demain en fin d'après-midi après ma garde. Les gars passeront te voir en fin de matinée.

-Merci.

-C'est normal.

Lanie fit une légère accolade à sa blessée et prit congé de cette dernière.

…

Castle rêvassait et ressassait sa journée dans le sofa quand Martha fit irruption dans le loft.

-Bonjour Richard !

-Bonjour maman !

-Richard, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est en rapport avec Beckett ? S'alarma-t-elle quant à l'appellation de « maman » que venait d'employer son fils.

-Mère, rassure-toi. Tout va bien.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé « maman » ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

-Je suis heureux, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

-Tu te doutes bien que je vais te demander la source de ce bonheur même si je devine qu'une certaine lieutenant de police n'y est pas étrangère.

-Oui, Kate est la raison de ma bonne humeur. Elle envisage enfin un « nous », s'émut l'écrivain.

-C'est fantastique Richard !

-En effet …

-Je suppose qu'elle t'a demandé du temps pour réfléchir.

-Elle préfère être en paix avec elle-même avant de se lancer dans une relation.

-Tu vas devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience mon fils. Le choc qu'elle vient de vivre va être difficile à surmonter. Si pour le moment, elle ne ressent que très peu les effets de son agression, les mois à venir s'avèreront cruciaux dans sa guérison et ses avancées. Les stades des syndromes post-traumatiques sont complexes.

-Je sais mais pour elle, je suis prêt à tout subir. Je l'aiderai, je l'épaulerai, je l'accompagnerai, toujours.

-N'oublie pas de lui laisser de l'espace, plaisanta la rousse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai d'être un homme exemplaire.

L'actrice était fière de voir l'homme qu'était devenu son petit garçon et cela grâce à la femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis maintenant trois ans. Souriante, elle savourait de le redécouvrir heureux et confiant quant à son avenir.

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Richard.

-Bonne nuit.

…

Apaisé par les songes merveilleux de la nuit passée, Castle arriva d'excellente humeur devant la chambre de sa muse. Celle-ci était réveillée et observait la pluie incessante ruisselait sur les fenêtres. Pourtant, le sentiment d'être scrutée, épiée lui fit dévier le regard en direction du couloir où ses yeux trouvèrent son partenaire.

-Hey Rick !

-Bonjour Kate. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Avec la dose de comprimés que j'ingère, on ne me laisse pas trop le choix, sourit-elle.

-Je voulais te dire que je n'avais pas oublié ton café. Cependant, les infirmières m'ont interdit de te l'apporter, grimaça-t-il.

-Tant pis, merci quand même. Mais, _réfléchit-elle,_ ou est le tien ?

-Je leur ai également laissé je n'allais pas te tenter avec.

-C'est gentil.

Après toutes ces années passées avec cet homme-enfant, elle se demandait encore comment cet altruisme sans limite pouvait se concentrer dans un seul et même corps. Délaisser son propre plaisir de caféine pour elle était une nouvelle preuve de la force qui les unissait.

Perdus, une fois de plus, dans cette discussion non verbale qui les accueillait si souvent, Rick s'accouda sur ses genoux. Ainsi assis, il avait une vue imprenable sur la main de sa partenaire qu'il ne put résister à saisir. Main dans la main, tels deux adolescents découvrant l'amour, ils profitaient de cette quiétude.

Toutefois, le sort s'acharnait toujours sur eux et le moment fut rapidement interrompu par Jim Beckett.

-Bonjour Kathie ! Oh pardon, _se ravisa-t-il_, je ne voulais pas déranger.

La gêne et l'amusement pouvait se lire sur le visage de l'aîné quant à la proximité qu'entretenaient les deux soi-disant partenaires.

De son côté, l'auteur comme touché par un feu ardent retira ses mains de celle de Kate pour saluer le père de cette dernière.

-Bonjour papa. Tu ne déranges pas.

-Bonjour Monsieur Beckett. Vous ne dérangez pas, j'allais justement m'aérer un peu.

-Bonjour Rick et par pitié, appelez-moi Jim.

-D'accord Jim mais de toute façon, je vous quitte.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous fais fuir.

-Non pas du tout. Katherine a besoin de voir son père, dit-il en regardant l'intéressée.

-Tu reviens ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

-Oui, je repasserais un peu avant midi pour manger avec toi.

Les deux coéquipiers se sourirent et l'écrivain déguerpi comme prit en flagrant d'élit de péché.

-Alors Katie, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais comme une personne qui s'est pris une balle.

-Dis-moi, ce n'est pas ton petit copain qui devrais être là ?

Jim ne tourna même pas autour du pot : savoir ce qu'il se tramait entre sa fille et l'écrivain était sa priorité. S'il voulait des réponses, il fallait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

-On a rompu.

-Ah !? Je suis désolé mon cœur.

Jim s'excusait pour cette curiosité mais il n'en était pas moins heureux. En effet, si cela faisait un peu plus de 9 mois que sa fille sortait avec ce chevelu, son instinct de père lui avait soufflé que ce n'était pas sérieux. Elle ne lui avait jamais présenté officiellement et les discussions à son sujet étaient bien plus rares que celles qu'ils pouvaient échanger sur Castle. Car, même s'il n'oserait pas lui dire, il était persuadé qu'elle était amoureuse de l'écrivain. Au téléphone, il pouvait l'entendre sourire et le timbre de sa voix trahissait ses sentiments pour son partenaire. Et à l'instant, leur proximité n'avait fait que renforcer ses théories tout comme la lueur qui pétillait dans les yeux de sa fille qui faisait écho à celui de sa défunte Johanna quand ils se regardaient amoureusement.

-Et comment va Rick ? S'enquit Jim, inquiet quant à l'état psychologique de jeune homme.

-Bien, pourquoi ?

-Quand on attendait ta sortie du bloc, il était inconsolable. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un dans un tel état. Ta meilleure amie et moi-même, avons été obligés de demander aux infirmières de lui administrer un calmant.

Beckett resta scotchée suite aux révélations de son père. Personne n'avait daigné lui parler de cet épisode : ni Castle ni même Lanie. Et elle ne pouvait nier que Rick traînait une peine colossale sur ses épaules.

-J'imagine sa souffrance mais je pense que maintenant tout ira pour le mieux entre nous deux.

Jim releva tout de suite que sa fille et Castle formaient désormais une nouvelle entité le « nous ».

-Vous avez discuté ? Tenta-t-il.

-Oui.

Kate hésita un moment à dévoiler sa vie sentimentale à son père mais si quelqu'un devait être au courant, c'était bien lui. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il était un confident dans les moments difficiles mais aujourd'hui, il serait le témoin de la genèse de son bonheur.

-Quand, j'ai été touché, juste avant de m'évanouir, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Et suite aux évènements, j'ai pris conscience que je n'étais pas éternelle mais … lui non plus. Donc j'ai décidé d'avancer, pour lui, pour moi, pour nous.

Son père bluffé par cet aveu arborait un visage serein où il imaginait enfin sa fille profitait de la vie en délaissant ses vieux fantômes et son travail derrière elle.

-Tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point je suis content pour toi. Rick est l'homme qu'il te faut.

-Merci papa. Tu ne vas pas essayer de l'effrayer ? Le questionna-t-elle, se remémorant l'attitude son père avec ses ex petits amis.

-Pas besoin. Veiller sur toi, pendant plus de trois ans prouve qu'il tient à toi.

Cette conclusion sonna telle la parole d'un vieux sage, une vérité devant laquelle on ne peut qu'abdiquer.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula entre discussions et moments de somnolence pour la jeune femme qui se laissait parfois happer dans le monde des songes.

C'est vers midi que l'écrivain fit son apparition en grande pompe.

-Hey !

-Salut Rick !

-Excusez-moi, je ne savais que vous étiez encore là.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous tombez bien en fait. Je comptais rentrer à la maison.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, s'amusa Jim en voyant Richard perplexe.

-Au revoir ma Kathie.

-Au revoir pa'.

-Bonne journée Jim.

-Je peux vous voir avant de partir ? Demanda le patriarche.

-Aucun problème. Je reviens Kate.

Une fois sortis, les deux hommes se firent face, se jaugeant l'un l'autre.

-Je suis heureux pour vous.

-Pardon !?

-Kathie m'a confié qu'elle s'était enfin ouverte à vous.

-Nous avons mis nos sentiments à la lumière, si je puis dire.

-J'espère que vous serez le bon. Elle vous aime alors ne la décevait pas.

-Ce n'est nullement mon intention Monsieur. Kate est une femme merveilleuse qui mérite d'être heureuse. C'est la femme que j'attendais. Je tiens à elle bien plus qu'à ma propre vie.

Si Jim avait encore des doutes sur les intentions de l'auteur, cette révélation les avait fait disparaitre. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui aimait sa fille et sa fille l'aimait en retour. Quoi de plus beau pour un père ?

-Je vais vous laissez. Katherine va m'accuser de vous faire peur, plaisanta-t-il.

-D'accord. A bientôt, j'espère.

-Nous aurons surement l'occasion de nous revoir.

-Alors de quoi avez-vous discuté ? S'empressa-t-elle de l'interroger alors qu'il franchissait à peine le seuil de la chambre.

-Des trucs d'hommes …

-Mouais.

-Je vois que tu as ton plateau repas, on mange ?

-Vas-y change de sujet…

Un regard en coin et les deux coéquipiers s'attaquèrent tout de même à leurs nourritures.

Comme si l'enceinte de l'hôpital avait disparu, comme si Beckett n'était pas blessée, comme si rien ne s'était passé et que les deux partenaires partageaient le repas dans la salle de réunion du 12th, ils discutaient et blaguaient dans une ambiance bon enfant.

Arrivés à la fin du déjeuner qui, pour Beckett était synonyme de yaourts et soupes, deux coups retentirent à la porte.

-Salut Boss ! Castle ! Déclarèrent les deux acolytes.

-Bonjour les gars ! Répondirent en cœur Beckett et Castle.

-Même malade, ils le font encore. C'est flippant, grimaça Esposito.

-De quoi ? Réitèrent-ils en parfaite harmonie.

-Rien.

-Alors, comment vous allez Boss ? S'enquit Ryan.

-C'est pas la grande forme je supporte la douleur.

-Faut dire que votre ombre est un bon garde malade, la taquina Espo.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour.

-Jamais Chef.

-Vous en avez pour longtemps ici ?

-Quinze jours d'hospitalisation et un mois de repos chez mon père, dévoila-t-elle.

Cette phrase anodine eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Castle, silencieux depuis l'arrivée des gars. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareille déclaration. La brunette avait certes mis un point d'honneur à prendre du temps pour un futur « eux » mais envisager de ne pas la voir durant le prochain mois était difficile à encaisser. Si cette idée ne le réjouissait en rien, ce qui le peinait le plus, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le prévenir. Encore une fois, elle l'avait mis de côté, sur la touche, dans un second rôle de sa vie. Néanmoins, ne voulant créer une mauvaise ambiance ou des tensions, il respecterait son choix, en s'effaçant … Comme d'habitude.

Moment de flottement. Malaise. La jeune femme remarqua un changement d'attitude chez son partenaire. Il semblait moins détendu … Il l'observait à la dérobée et c'est là, qu'elle comprit son erreur. Son manque total de tact concernant cette annonce avait blessé son ami. Reconnaître son faux pas était déjà bien mais maintenant, elle devait le rassurer. Toutefois, la présence de ses deux troublions retardait l'échéance.

-Un mois dans une cabane en bois ! S'exclama le latino.

-D'abord, ce n'est pas une cabane mais un chalet et de deux, je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner.

-Encore heureux.

-Vous …, _Kate hésité à poser LA question mais l'envie était trop forte_, … Vous avez du nouveau sur mon …

Tentative avortée. Mettre des mots sur son trauma réveillait en elle, sa blessure et bien plus encore, le gouffre abyssal dont elle avait craint de ne jamais sortir.

La voyant en mauvaise posture, Castle, son fidèle serviteur vint de suite à sa rescousse en intimant aux gars de répondre.

-Euh … Pas grand-chose, grimaça Ryan.

-Vous n'avez pas arrêté le tireur ?

-Non, il s'est volatilisé.

-Pas de piste, d'indice, de témoin ?

-Beckett, on fait tout ce qui est en notre possible.

Elle voulait bien l'entendre mais sa raison assoiffée de haine et de vengeance, lui marmonnait qu'elle ferait mieux. Son œil aiguisé, sa logique implacable, l'aide de son écrivain et sa persévérance à toute épreuve … Sa persévérance … Celle qui faisait d'elle ce flic consciencieux, entêté, proche des victimes mais qui avait bien failli avoir sa peau aussi.

C'est donc résignée et légèrement contrariée qu'elle encaissa les propos de ses collègues.

-Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser. Si on arrive en retard, la nouvelle Capitaine ne va pas nous louper, grommela Kévin.

-Si terrible que ça ?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

-A bientôt Boss.

-Ok les gars.

-Attendez-moi, j'arrive, déclara l'écrivain en prenant sa veste.

-Vous partez Castle ? Demanda Beckett surprise.

Oui fût la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Elle l'avait blessé, c'était certain.

-Les gars allez-y. Votre copine vous rejoindra au poste, j'ai besoin de lui parler, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ok.

Enfin seuls, Kate choisit la confrontation frontale pour mettre les choses aux claires.

-Rick, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé mais j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir.

-Acte manqué, grinça-t-il.

-Non, écoute-moi. En rien ce mois chez mon père va changer la discussion que nous avons eue. Si tu veux m'appeler ou m'envoyer des messages, je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre.

La sincérité des propos de Kate le frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne dissimulait par ses émotions et ses mots, elle venait de lui ouvrir la porte de sa vie alors que lui, s'était une nouvelle fois fourvoyer sur ses intentions.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que … Je pensais que tu allais fuir.

-C'est fini, je ne m'échapperai plus.

Cette promesse, exprimée à demi-mot ne venait que sceller un nouveau départ pour les deux partenaires.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne vous reposez pas sur les prémices de cette histoire romantique … Relisez le titre du chapitre et vous comprendrez … Le côté sombre de cette genèse va réapparaître ! <strong>_

_**J'attends vos impressions. Bises et à dimanche prochain. **_


	3. Engrenage

**Chapitre 2 : Engrenage **

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci à Lisa1817 de suivre ma fanfic' **_

_**Rappel : OOC**_

* * *

><p>Un mois venais de s'écouler et Castle se souvenait encore de leurs adieux.<p>

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ces deux semaines d'hospitalisation où il s'était surpris à découvrir une nouvelle partenaire. Ils profitaient de ce temps pour discuter de la vie, de leurs familles, de leurs anecdotes, de leurs jeunesses, en somme du monde qui les entourait. S'il devait être franc, ces quinze jours, passés au chevet de sa muse furent les meilleurs et les plus rapides de son existence. Ce n'est que lorsque vint le moment pour Kate de sortir qu'il avait pris conscience du temps.

A cet instant, le tableau dont ils formaient les contours et les reliefs s'apparentaient à un Dali coloré et joyeux. Toutefois, la gaité de Salvador s'était vite obombrée pour devenir une sorte de peinture obscure digne du Caravage. En effet, les investigations portant sur l'affaire de Beckett avaient été stoppées. La nouvelle capitaine avait classé cette enquête comme close, faute de pistes et d'éléments concrets. Cette annonce n'avait fait que détériorer l'esprit déjà fragile de Kate où son mal-être était plus que palpable. Elle avait voulu agir, râler, se plaindre mais de son lit, ses moyens d'action étaient réduit à néant. C'est donc sur les conseils avisés et pour une fois autoritaire de Castle, qu'elle s'était ravisée. Elle prendrait soin d'elle avant de se lancer corps et âme dans une enquête, qu'elle savait destructrice.

Enfin, était venu le temps de la séparation.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Ils étaient tous les deux, face à face sur le trottoir jouxtant l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Jim, par respect et par pudeur, s'était réfugié dans la voiture, les laissant dans leur intimité.

Plongés quasi noyés dans le regard de l'autre, ils perdaient pieds. Ils n'arrivaient ni à parler ni à agir, comme bloqués, murés dans un silence où leurs gestes et leurs mots n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Rick fût le premier à rompre l'instant, ouvrant son cœur à la femme qu'il aimait. Sans anicroche, sans détour, il avoua le fait qu'elle allait lui manquer. Même s'il connaissait désormais les sentiments de sa lieutenant, il avait craint sa réaction. Cependant, il s'était vu gratifier d'un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Un sourire sincère où vos yeux pétillent et votre visage se détend.

Rassuré et serein quant à leur prochaine relation, il s'était surpris lui-même à lui demander s'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. En temps normal, il aurait eu peur de se prendre une balle ou une réflexion bien placée mais l'émotion était telle qu'il se sentait pousser des ailes. Et pour couronner cet instant, il la vit fondre dans ses bras. Sans hésitée, sans sourcillée ne serait-ce qu'un seconde, elle avait réagi.

Maintenant blottis l'un contre l'autre, la terre, l'univers semblaient s'être arrêté sur eux. Comme pris, emportés dans l'œil d'une tornade, les éléments se déchainaient autour d'eux mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils n'entendaient plus les sirènes de la police le brouhaha incessant de la ville les New-Yorkais n'étaient plus qu'un léger bourdonnement et les klaxons, des pics stridents. Le temps s'était figé, le sablier retenait ses grains de sable, la trotteuse faisait une pause dans cette bulle protectrice où les deux coéquipiers ignoraient le monde.

Après un temps qui leur parut une rapide éternité, des sons revinrent à leurs oreilles perçant cette osmose où ils se sentaient si bien. Détachés du corps de l'autre, ils venaient de perdre la chaleur qui s'était créée entre leurs deux êtres pour laisser place à un vide, une sorte de brise froide et glaciale.

C'est ainsi que l'écrivain se mit à pleurer en voyant sa muse s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Pathétique diront certains, émouvant diront d'autres mais il ne pouvait tarir cette coulée d'émotions. Le grand et célèbre Richard Castle sanglotait, seul sur un trottoir. C'était une sorte d'adieux, comme s'il ne reverrait plus jamais la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Inconsciemment, il craignait que Kate disparaisse à jamais … que cette nouvelle femme qu'il venait de découvrir et dont il appréciait chaque parcelle, chaque pensée soit remplacée par la Beckett d'avant. Certes, il en était également amoureux mais Kate se révélait nettement plus sensible.

Son subconscient disait peut-être vrai … L'univers, le destin aurait-il envie de se jouer de la jeune femme ? Retrouverait-il la femme en proie d'une relation avec lui ?

La seule chose que l'on pouvait dire et affirmer grâce à Joyce Brothers : « Fiez-vous à vos pressentiments. Ils ont généralement pour origine des faits gravés juste à la limite de votre inconscient. »

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

…

Katherine n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler que son mois de convalescence était déjà terminé et qu'elle arpentait désormais son appartement. En effet, cette période de repos forcé mais nécessaire était passée à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle s'était reposée et ressourcée au rythme de la nature profitant des couchés de soleil sur le lac et du sifflement des oiseaux. Même si mère nature fut une alliée de poids et de circonstance à son rétablissement, elle n'en oubliait pas le rôle, non moins important de Rick. Chaque soir, ils s'appelaient, discutant de la ville pour lui et de la campagne pour elle ou savourant simplement le son de la voix de l'autre. Katherine s'était même surpris à le contacter tous les matins. Une sorte de réveil rituel où comment débuter une journée de bonne humeur ? Malgré ses nombreuses et interminables heures de communication, une future relation amoureuse entre eux n'avait pas été remise sur le tapis. Lui, craignant une énième reculade de sa part et elle, par faute de vie stable. C'était comme si cette possible vie à deux était restée dans les limbes. Si ce mois l'avait quelque peu apaisé avec son corps et son esprit, des traces indélébiles resteraient. Elle savait qu'elle ne les effacerait jamais mais elle pouvait tenter de les estomper, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait …

Son père était reparti en Europe pour terminer ses recherches. A la vue de l'état de santé se fille qui s'était nettement améliorée, c'est l'esprit serein qu'il regagnait son travail. A première vue, hors de danger, il savait qu'en cas de problème, un certain écrivain serait au chevet de sa Kathie.

Toutefois, si Beckett avait menti sur son état de santé à son paternel et bientôt à Castle, son corps et son esprit n'étaient pas dupes. La période médicamenteuse achevée, les premiers symptômes du syndrome post-traumatique apparurent. Effectivement, les derniers jours passés au chalet s'étaient révélés compliqués. Sa plaie la tiraillait, lui arrachait des grimaces de douleur mais là, n'était pas le pire. Des cauchemars aussi horribles que terrifiants rythmaient ses nuits. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer de mauvais moments mais se retrouver dans son appartement ne fit qu'aggraver son malaise. L'endroit était vide, froid, sans âme … comme la propriétaire qui errait tel un fantôme dans les lieux. Castle s'était bien évidemment proposé de passer la voir mais elle avait refusé, prétextant vouloir se reposer la route l'avait épuisé. C'est donc tel un loup solitaire qu'elle ressassait ses maux et tentait de panser ses blessures.

Sa plaie ou plutôt cette sorte de trou à moitié béant, ce gouffre qui s'était immiscée sur sa poitrine, l'a lancé. Cette blessure l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme mais surtout, cette balle l'avait blessé dans son amour propre, à l'endroit même où s'exprimait la féminité d'une femme : entre ses deux seins.

Or, si ce n'était que ça …

Cette plaie entrainait aussi d'autres problèmes plus psychologiques certes, mais tout aussi handicapants. Par moment, sa respiration se saccadait, sa poitrine se resserrait et le souffle lui manquait. Une sorte de crise d'angoisse qui vous prend, vous tourmente et vous lessive toutes vos forces.

Toutefois, ce soir, c'est sans douleurs harassantes que Kate regagna ses draps. Paradoxalement, elle mourrait de sommeil mais sa crainte de revivre des instants noirs l'emportait toujours. Elle souhaitait qu'il existe un moyen d'effacer pour toujours et à jamais ses horribles cauchemars mais comme il n'y en avait pas, elle devait les enfouir dans les recoins les plus sombres et les plus inaccessibles de son cerveau. Par chance, ils se recouvriraient peut-être de poussière, seraient oubliés ou deviendraient simplement une partie de sa vie abstruse.

…

_C'est toujours la même rengaine. _

_Combat inégal. _

_Je cours pour tenter d'échapper à mon effroyable destin. _

_Etat de choc, je cours. _

_Je cours, j'accélère, je trébuche, je me relève._

_Je cours tout droit, tête perdue. Plus rien, plus rien. _

_Ne pas s'arrêter, lutter contre le souffle trop court, serrer les dents, allonger la foulée. _

_Courir. Courir. _

_Je suis essoufflée, mes jambes me crient d'arrêter, ma tête me fait mal, mon cœur s'emballe et mes yeux se teintent de petits points noirs._

_Je cours sans savoir où je vais. _

_Je le sais. Je suis perdue._

_Ce long couloir blanc ne s'arrête jamais. Il n'a pas de fin. Sans limite, à l'infini, je suis coincée dans l'immensité de ce chemin._

_Je continue ma course folle. _

_L'autre est derrière moi, elle me poursuit. _

_La balle qui me poursuit se rapproche._

_Je la sens, je l'entends. Elle siffle au vent._

_Je me retourne. C'est trop tard. _

_Elle me percute de plein fouet, m'irradiant d'une douleur insoutenable._

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Beckett venait de se réveiller d'un coup. Les yeux grands ouverts, les muscles raides, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures, elle était en proie à des terreurs nocturnes. Couverte de sueur, des frissons et la chair de poule revêtaient sa peau. Inexorablement, Kate venait de revivre l'attaque du sniper, sous forme métaphorique.

Elle se changea de pyjama et retrouva un tant soit peu de sérénité dans ses vêtements secs. Regagnant sa cuisine, elle crut que la lumière de la pièce et de la ville l'apaiserait. Peine perdue. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle sur ce cauchemar, ce sniper et cette maudite balle. Elle sentait son esprit sclérosé à des images sombres, mornes, dépourvues de tout plaisir et de toute douceur. C'est comme si cette balle avait arraché à la jeune femme, tous ses moments joyeux. Elle souhaitait stopper cette machine infernale et la solution qui s'offrit à elle fut le frigo : une bouteille de rouge l'y attendait. Elle allait s'octroyer un moment de pause, de répit où elle ne penserait plus à rien. Ainsi, le spectre de ses démons se noierait dans l'alcool.

Toutefois, il restait un simulacre malveillant qui rôdait autour de sa personne, comme un mauvais présage. Ne dit-on pas que la première cigarette, le premier joint, le premier verre est le commencement d'un engrenage sans fin ? Erreur fatale ou morceau de déraison, seul l'avenir le dirait.

La brunette observait le liquide rouge napper son ballon s'interrogeant s'il était la seule fichue solution pour tenir. Malheureusement, oui.

Concentrée sur le verre de vin qu'elle dégustait, elle affichait une mine dépitée. Elle ne portait aucune attention à la robe, aux parfums, aux saveurs ou même aux effluves de ce Merlot. La seule chose qui l'importait maintenant était la sensation qu'allait lui apporter les deux pleins verres qu'elle venait de descendre. Car, les conséquences de ses actes, elle s'en foutait. Elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain et elle était encore moins en service. C'est donc l'esprit libre de toutes contraintes qu'elle se laissa aller aux plaisirs des vignes.

Elle tenait l'alcool mais ces deux verres combinés à son estomac vide amplifièrent rapidement les effets de la boisson. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Ses pensées s'éclaircissaient, transperçant l'épais brouillard de ses sombres cauchemars. L'ivresse ne l'avait pas gagné mais son état plus que guilleret suffit à ce qu'elle s'endorme comme une masse sur le sofa.

…

Réchauffée, chatouillée diraient les âmes poétiques ? Pour dire vrai, plutôt éblouie par ces fichus rayons de soleil. A cet instant, Kate maudissait le lever de cet astre jaune. Avachie à plat ventre, sur le canapé, elle sortait à peine du brouillard des flaveurs du vin de la veille. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser sans aggraver le marteau piqueur qui sévissait dans sa tête. En vain. Cette sensation désagréable d'échos et de résonances la poursuivait sans cesse même ses pas sur le plancher rebondissaient contre les parois de son crâne.

Elle entreprit donc de faire ami-ami avec le seul qui pouvait la comprendre : le paracétamol. Toutefois, lui aussi s'était ligué pour l'achever de bon matin : l'effervescence du cachet crépitait dans un son agaçant et tenaillant.

…

A quelques blocs d'immeubles plus loin, un homme, éveillé depuis environ une heure patientait dans son bureau. Assis sur sa chaise, l'inspiration ne venait pas. La page était blanche et le curseur clignotait sans relâche en début de ligne. Quant à la feuille de brouillon et le stylo, parfaitement posés sur le coin de son desk, ils n'attiraient guère plus son attention, son imagination et ses idées. Le seul objet, doté de cette force d'attraction, qui l'empêchait de travailler, de se concentrer était son IPhone. Il espérait naïvement que le seul fait de le regarder, le surveiller toutes les cinq minutes suffirait à l'allumer, le réveiller, le faire vivre. Or, ce bloc de plastique n'était pas un Phoenix qui pouvait renaître de ses cendres par un tour de magie ou par une quelconque force surnaturelle.

Si Castle, en cette matinée vouait un culte à son cellulaire, c'est qu'il attendait le coup de fil de sa muse. Depuis son agression, la jeune femme avait mis un point d'orgue à appeler Rick tous les matins. Elle lui demandait si sa nuit avait été bonne, si tout se passait correctement au loft, si Martha et Alexis se portaient bien, en somme de tous les sujets qui constituaient la vie de l'écrivain. Parfois, elle prenait plaisir à l'écouter raconter des rêves, aussi surprenants que déroutants mais c'était de cet homme fantasque qu'elle s'était éprise.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle avait dérogé à la règle en omettant de le contacter.

L'esprit de Castle, débordant d'idées et d'imagination était une qualité pour sa passion et son métier mais dans la vie, où les mots ne se couchaient pas sur une feuille ou sur un clavier, cet esprit songeur était une plaie. Il songeait à ce que le retour de Beckett à New-York, dans son appartement, à sa vie d'avant, celle tourbillonnante et enivrante des tumultes de la grosse pomme, puisse remettre en cause leur futur à deux. Il craignait qu'elle se soit renfermée, que son cœur soit à nouveau protégé par ces remparts, ces murs qu'il avait mis tant de temps à défaire, jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année. Il ne se plaignait pas, il ne regrettait rien, il ne regrettait pas cette bataille car, chaque morceau, chaque avancée, chaque découverte qu'il faisait sur sa muse était un pas de plus vers son cœur et ses sentiments. C'était des moments où il se sentait bien avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Malgré sa volonté, sa détermination, Rick ne supporterait pas de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Recru de douleur, l'étape serait surement insupportable il souffrirait le martyr mais, il devrait se résigner à s'éloigner d'elle, à la quitter pour toujours. La distance physique, psychique et émotionnelle serait un crève-cœur, une peine titanesque sans précédent. Il serait contraint… Contraint à vivre sans amour, sans elle… Il ne pourrait plus.

A contrario, si Katherine était toujours en clin à partager sa vie avec lui, alors oui, il tiendrait parole et promesse pour l'attendre, l'aimer et la chérir. Seul bémol à l'équation, Castle se sentait incapable de revenir à un partenariat exclusivement professionnel. Ça lui était tout bonnement impossible.

…

Beckett émergeait. Sa douche et son comprimé furent de parfaits alliés afin de se requinquer. Une seule chose lui manquait : un café. Pendant que la machine s'afférait, son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à son écrivain. Corsé, latté, décaféiné, il était le lien de leur histoire, le ciment de leur duo. Chaque matin, elle souriait de voir Rick, les mains prisent pas leurs gobelets. C'était une manière à eux de se dire « bonjour », d'être présent pour l'autre … La plus belle des manières de déclarer un « je t'aime » sans se l'avouer réellement, sans mot.

La caféine chatouillait ses papilles, la chaleur réchauffait sa trachée quand elle faillit s'étrangler.

-Et merde ! Maugréa-t-elle.

Sa conscience venait de la rappeler à l'ordre … _Tu as oublié de téléphoner à Castle. _

Elle, qui depuis sa sortie de clinique avait instauré ce petit rituel, venait de manquer à sa mission. La jeune femme s'empressa de rectifier l'erreur, non sans une boule au ventre. Connaissant son coéquipier, il devait s'inquiéter. Malaise, accident, rechute, séjour à l'hôpital devaient fuser dans son cerveau où l'angoisse avait surement atteint son maximum.

Cependant, une chose la turlupinait : pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris l'initiative ?

Ses neurones tournèrent, se connectèrent et elle saisit. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou s'immiscer dans sa vie privé. Dernier argument… Réfutable. Cela faisait trois ans que Castle empiétait son espace vital. Toutefois, si Kate était franche, elle affectionnait ces moments complices.

La deuxième théorie pouvant expliquer le silence de Castle découlait de l'essence même de l'homme, sa personnalité. Aux vues de ses extrapolations au 12th, il devait s'imaginer qu'elle avait enclenché la marche arrière, qu'elle l'avait mis de côté, qu'elle l'avait rayé de sa vie. Si pour un individu classique, ces coups de fils paraissaient anodins, pour un écrivain, ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un nouveau lien entre lui et sa muse. Elle priait intérieurement de se fourvoyer car, elle était à des années lumières de vouloir mettre une quelconque distance avec Rick. Un futur bonheur à deux trônait toujours en première position sur sa Bucket List.

Le visage de son écrivain. Un contact. Un sourire. Une pression. Une sonnerie. La première n'eut le temps de s'achever que son interlocuteur avait déjà décroché.

-Hey Rick !

-Bonjour Katherine.

Le timbre de sa voix ne laissait aucune place au doute : il transpirait la contrariété.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'appeler si tard. Le retour à mon appartement, le trajet, ça m'a épuisé.

-Je comprends.

-Rick, tu mens. J'avoue que c'est difficile à croire mais je ne me suis réveillée que sur les coups de neuf heures trente.

-Kate, c'est ok. J'ai confiance en toi et de toute manière, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Cette dernière phrase confirma à la brunette qu'elle allait devoir ramer pour se faire pardonner.

-Richard, je sens bien que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Ou est mon écrivain joyeux et attentionné ?

Castle eut un hoquet de surprise. Il était devenu l'écrivain de Kate, le seul et l'unique… _« Mon écrivain » _… Cela résonnait si bien.

-Si toi, tu me connais, je peux aussi me vanter de percer tes humeurs et tes émotions.

-…

Rick lui imposait un silence qui étrangement ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'ils partageaient à l'accoutumée. Il ne s'en doutait pas mais son mutisme la déstabilisait. Il était peiné. Elle ne savait comment réagir.

-Je sais que tu as souffert… Par le passé et aujourd'hui encore. J'essaierai de ne plus t'infliger de telles tortures mais je crains d'avoir des lacunes dans ce domaine. Mon silence matinal a dû secouer ton imagination en pensant au pire sur mon état de santé. Je pense même que l'idée que je puisse avoir mis un mouchoir sur nos sentiments t'a effleuré l'esprit. Or, sache que tu ne me perdras pas, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Et si tu te demandes encore, comment je devine tes craintes, tes plus profondes angoisses alors que tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de mon monologue, c'est que j'éprouve la même chose. Quand tu me suis sur le terrain, que tu risques ta vie, une terreur m'envahit.

-Je t'aime Kate.

L'écrivain venait de lâcher ces trois mots sans s'y attendre lui-même. Son corps avait réagi d'instinct.

De l'autre côté du combiné, la belle brune était abasourdie. Certes, il était fort plaisant d'entendre son amoureux se déclarer mais elle ne sentait pas prête. Pusillanime de son état, elle se savait en proie à de trop nombreuses interrogations.

-Euh…hum…Rick…je.

Elle bafouillait ses mots ne voulaient pas jouer la carte de la cohérence.

-Kate, rassure-toi. Je sais que c'est trop tôt pour toi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas garder tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Tu viens de me rassurer alors que j'imaginais que tu me délaissais.

-Richard Castle ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Ouvre bien tes oreilles car, je ne te le répéterais pas de sitôt. Mes sentiments à ton égard sont réels, sincères, profonds et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sortir de ma vie si facilement. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter d'une future relation avec toi…. D'abord …. Il me faut du temps.

-Je patienterais, souffla-t-il.

L'écrivain reprit rapidement la raison et joua de son humour pour désamorcer la situation.

-Alors comme ça… On a dormi comme un bébé, Lieutenant Beckett.

-Exactement, mentit-elle dans le but d'éloigner toute inquiétude, d'ailleurs infondée de son partenaire.

-Il ne te manquait plus que le prince charmant pour le réveil, la taquina-t-il.

-Oh… De nos jours, le prince charmant n'existe plus Castle. C'est une légende. Je n'en ai jamais croisé, rajouta-t-elle afin de le titiller.

-Apple ! Apple !

-T'es un vrai gosse.

-C'est comme ça que j'arrive à te faire sourire.

-Touchée.

-Sinon, tu fais quoi de ta journée ?

-Zappage télévisuel, magasines et livres. Et toi ?

-MES … livres ?

-A ton avis ? La muse lit toujours les livres de son écrivain. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je voulais passer te voir mais Alexis et moi devons aider ma mère pour une pièce.

La voix légèrement étouffée de son partenaire trahissait malgré lui sa déception. Tout comme elle, il devait mourir d'envie de passer un moment à deux.

-Si tu veux, tu peux passer ce soir après avoir terminé. Je t'invite.

-T'es sûre ?

-Si je te propose.

-Ok. Je serai à vingt heures chez toi si ma mère ne m'a pas tué avant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire de toi ?

-Un acteur en herbe.

-Aïe ! Quelle pièce ?

-Rhinocéros, Ionesco.

-Ah !? Après tout, ton petit côté mal dominateur pourra t'aider à jouer le rhinocéros, lâcha Kate.

Rick demeurait sans voix sa coéquipière, ce mystère abstrus avouait à demi-mot qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la testostérone.

-Peut-être mais pour le costume, je ne suis pas certain, grimaça-t-il.

-Le ridicule ne t'a jamais tué encore.

-Quelle délicatesse lieutenant.

-Toujours, tu me connais. Il se fait tard et il est bientôt midi, je vais te laisser manger. A ce soir Rick.

-Bon appétit et hâte d'être à ce soir Kate.

Un instant de silence, à savourer simplement la respiration de l'autre et la communication prit fin pour laisser chacun des deux coéquipiers s'afférait à leurs activités.

…

Castle passa l'après-midi entre sa fille et sa tyrannique de mère. Il fallait bien le dire l'ancienne actrice savait mener son monde. Et, c'est son fils qui en fit les frais avec le merveilleux mais non moins ridicule costume de rhinocéros qu'il portait.

Contre toute attente, il s'était surpris à ne pas trop regretter l'absence de sa muse. De toute manière, entre les fous rires et les remontrances, l'écrivain n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer.

Le soleil commençait vivement à perdre son éclat quand Martha annonça le programme chargé de sa la soirée.

-Mère, je pense que l'après-midi suffira. Ce soir, je ne suis pas disponible. Je suis invité chez Kate.

-Si c'est pour rejoindre Katherine, je te laisse ta liberté !

-Attends ! Cria Alexis.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec ce téléphone ? Ne me dis pas que…

-…Exactement, papa, _le coupa Alexis_. J'immortalise le moment pour Beckett. Elle va bien rire en te voyant déguisé de la sorte.

-Non, _gémit-il_. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à ton pauvre et vieux père.

-Trop tard. C'est envoyé !

-Je ne te remercie pas, fille indigne.

-Moi aussi, je t'adore papa.

…

Du côté des forces de l'ordre, l'après-midi n'avait pas été des plus productives. Kate avait erré entre sa chambre, sa cuisine et son salon. Un pyjama trop grand, des chaussons moelleux l'avaient agréablement aidé dans ses lourdes tâches de flemmardise. Toutefois, il était grand temps qu'elle se prépare pour recevoir son écrivain. Elle prit donc une douche même si cet acte quotidien était devenu compliqué. Depuis son agression, elle ne supportait plus son corps elle se sentait entachée par cette lésion qui ornementait sa poitrine. Le simple fait que l'eau ruisselle sur cette blessure, lui arrachait des convulsions, des rictus de douleur. Par moment, elle tentait de poser sa main à l'endroit de l'impact mais la brulure de la balle, la transperçait. Des vertiges la saisissaient et son souffle se bloquait dans ses poumons. Elle était male. S'appuyant contre la paroi de la douche, elle réussit à s'extirper des bras froids de ses affres.

Maintenant séchée et les mauvais spectres sortis de sa tête, elle enfila un bas de survêtement et un tee-shirt ample, souvenir de ses années d'école de police. Certes, cette tenue n'était pas la plus affriolante ou la plus habillée mais elle souhaitait que Castle la découvre sous un nouveau jour. Quitte à ce qu'ils deviennent intimes, il fallait bien se découvrir. S'avisant de l'heure et en raison de sa santé fragile, elle opta pour une livraison à domicile qui trente minutes plus tard était arrivée.

Il ne manquait plus que son coéquipier... D'ailleurs… Quand on parle du loup … Trois coups retentirent à la porte.

Chacun d'un côté du seuil de la porte, on pouvait distinguer la tension quasi électrique qui crépitait entre eux. Un long mois venait de s'écouler, ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ils s'étaient manqués. Telles deux statuts de sel, ils ne bougeaient pas.

Kate était tombée en pâmoison devant son écrivain : il portait un jean troué, délavé et un tee-shirt noir, col V. Il semblait plus jeune et terriblement sexy. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle tenue la surprise était savoureuse.

Castle, dans le même état que sa muse, doutait de se remettre un jour de la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Ses cheveux légèrement humides ondulaient avec grâce, son tee-shirt dévoilait sans gêne un bout de son épaule, son pantalon épousait sa fine taille et que dire de ses pieds nus… Tout son être était un appel à l'Amour.

-Hey Rick ! _Souffla-t-elle la voix chevrotante_. Tu rentres ?

-Bonjour Kate ! Excuse-moi ! Dit-il en rentrant.

Encore sous le choc, sous l'émotion, il n'osa s'avancer dans le salon. Il se retourna donc vers sa partenaire qui le suivait. Tous les deux stoppés, ils s'étaient perdus dans le regard le plus rassurant de la personne qu'ils convoitaient. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux pétillants, ils se comprenaient sans rien dire. C'est donc sur un accord tacite que Rick serra Kate dans ses bras. Toujours sur la défensive avec la jeune femme, il craignait de se prendre un stop mais elle l'étreignait également. La certitude, la sérénité venaient d'élire domicile dans son esprit : Beckett allait enfin s'autoriser à vivre un bonheur avec lui.

Les bras autour de son dos, le menton posé sur sa tête, il profitait du parfum de cerises de sa lieutenant. Sans talon, elle était plus petite que lui elle semblait si fragile qu'il trouvait ça mignon. Elle s'était accrochée à sa taille, reposant sa tête contre son torse. Il dégageait une telle aura protectrice qu'elle aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position. C'est comme si la chaleur du corps sa son partenaire l'irradiait. Elle était bien.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut long mais paradoxalement court à la fois, ils se détachèrent.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

Elle croisa son regard d'azur et reprit la soirée en main.

-Tu as faim j'espère !

-Chinois ? L'interrogea-t-il en regardant les sachets du traiteur.

-Non, j'ai changé. Je voulais te surprendre.

-Ah !? Français ?

-Non.

-Russe ?

-Tu vas m'énumérer tous les restaurants de ma rue ?

-Non, _sourit-il_. Si j'enlève ceux qui ne livrent pas, mes chances de trouver sont plus grandes.

-C'est dommage, _ricana-t-elle_. Ça ne vient pas de ma rue.

-Dans ce cas, c'est foutu… Ou alors, _reprit-il_ _sur un air taquin_, je peux te demander et comme tu m'apprécies un peu, tu vas tout me révéler.

-Ou alors… Tu peux aussi m'aider à sortir les plats !

-Excuse-moi Kate. C'est vrai, tu es blessée. Je suis vraiment un crétin, grimaça-t-il.

-Rick, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il acquiesça et les deux compères évoluèrent dans un synchronisme parfait, comme si c'était naturel.

-Libanais ! C'est trop cool, je n'ai jamais essayé.

-Ravie de voir que je peux te surprendre.

-Rappelle-toi, tu es un mystère que je ne résoudrai jamais.

La brunette rougit car, elle se rappelait très bien de leur séjour à Los Angeles.

-Bref, _coupa-t-il_. Tu as un bol, quelque part ?

-Regarde dans un des placards du bas.

-Katherine Beckett qui me laisse farfouiller dans sa cuisine… Mais qui êtes-vous ? Rendez-moi ma partenaire.

-Très drôle Castle.

…

Assis au comptoir du bar, ils dégustaient taboulé, houmous, fallafels et autre mezzés.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Les douleurs persistent, je suis plus fatiguée qu'avant mais globalement ça peut aller, mentit-elle en omettant ses cauchemars, ses vertiges, ses problèmes de sommeil.

-Et… psychologiquement, s'hasarda-t-il.

-Me croyez-vous folle Monsieur Castle ?

Elle esquiva la question tant redoutée par l'atout principal de son écrivain : l'humour. Finalement, qu'il déteigne sur elle n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Néanmoins, si la question avait été éludée par sa muse, il se doutait qu'elle ne partageait pas tous ses problèmes. Il devinait à ses cernes que le sommeil devait lui faire défaut. Cependant, il décida de la laisser tranquille et de se montrer attentionnée.

-En tout cas, si un jour à n'importe quelle heure tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

-Merci.

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de mentir de la sorte à un homme si précautionneux mais elle espérait que ses troubles disparaitraient rapidement.

-Au fait, la panoplie de rhinocéros te va à ravir, le taquina-t-elle.

-Je trouvais ça étrange que tu ne te sois pas encore moqué de moi.

-Non mais regarde la corne, on dirait … une licorne, dit-elle en lui montrant la photo sur son téléphone.

Les deux partenaires épaule contre épaule regardaient l'IPhone de Kate.

-S'il te plait, reste sur le rhinocéros. Ne rabaisse ce mâle dominant à un vulgaire cheval fantasque.

-Ah, je comprends… c'est ton amour propre que je viens de toucher lui dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur son torse.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens dire, _grimaça-t-il_. Au regard du nombre de fois où je me suis ridiculisé à tes côtés …

-Pas faux. Mais j'aime bien ce côté enfantin, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les boîtes du traiteur libanais désormais vides, ils entreprirent de ranger le comptoir.

-Il faudra que tu me donnes les coordonnées de ton fournisseur. C'était succulent.

-No problème.

Derrière le plan de travail de la cuisine, ils agissaient tel un couple. Kate, rangeait les restes tandis que Castle faisait la vaisselle et jetait les détritus à la poubelle.

Les tâches domestiques achevées, ils observaient leurs cafés coulaient dans les tasses.

-Canapé ?

-Je te suis.

Confortablement installé sur le sofa, l'écrivain ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa muse. Toutefois, elle semblait préoccupée. Assise en tailleur dans sa direction, elle jouait nerveusement avec l'anse de son café.

-Euh… hum… Je voulais que l'on parle de quelque chose, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Oui.

-C'est à propos de nous, lâcha-t-elle.

Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut Castle. Allait-elle mettre fin à leur histoire alors que celle-ci était encore dans l'œuf ? Il allait bientôt le savoir.

-Oui … Tu me fais un peu peur. Tu sais… ce que je t'ais dit, je le pensais. Je t'attendrai qu'importe le temps qu'il te faudra.

-Non, non, _le rassura-t-elle en entremêlant leurs doigts._ Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je… Je souhaiterai juste que l'on garde notre nouvelle proximité… intimité pour nous.

-Si c'est ta volonté, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Tes désirs sont mes ordres.

-Merci

Beckett et Castle restèrent eux-mêmes. Se délectant de leurs cafés, ils se mussèrent chacun derrière cette accalmie de mots et de déclarations.

-Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Il faut que tu te reposes pour récupérer tes forces, chuchota-t-il craignant de briser la quiétude de l'instant.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre et fut choquée de voir que le temps passait si vite aux côté de Rick : il était déjà minuit moins le quart.

-Dans ce cas, je te laisse partir, dit-elle en le rejoignant devant la porte.

-On se téléphone ?

-Je n'y manquerais pas, sourit-elle.

L'un en face de l'autre, muet et dépourvus de réaction, ils avaient l'impression de revivre éternellement la même scène. Toutefois, Castle décida de changer la mise en scène. S'approchant lentement de sa collègue, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Electrisé par ce baiser qu'il prolongea plus que nécessaire, il reçut une nouvelle décharge quand sa muse déposa sa main sur sa hanche. Envers et contre toutes pensées raisonnables, sa main fut attirée par le corps de son partenaire. C'était une sorte de force inexplicable, une évidence. Un moyen de ne pas flancher, se convainc-t-elle.

Un dernier sourire et Rick s'éclipsa telle une étoile filante surgissant dans une nuit d'été.

…

Blottie sous sa couette et appuyée contre la tête de son lit, Kate avait regagné les aventures de son double fictionnel : Nikky Heat. Il était tard mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas sommeil ou du moins, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée. Quand le sommeil devient une crainte, il ne vous reste plus que vos yeux et votre raison pour tenter de garder le jour. Déposant son livre usé et corné sur sa table de nuit, son esprit se mit à tourner. Elle réfléchissait quant à sa nouvelle relation avec Rick.

Elle hésitait encore.

Elle n'était pas cette personne impavide, qu'elle essayait de montrer aux yeux de tous. C'était une femme forte, au passé tragique, au présent obombré mais au futur lumineux. Elle voulait avancer vers lui, faire ses premiers pas en sa direction, se sentir enfin libre dans ses bras… Vivre, tout simplement. Ce périple romanesque serait semé d'embûches, semé de problèmes psychologiques que la jeune femme devra dissiper grâce au temps. Si l'arrivée du terme semblait lointaine, Kate s'autoriserait à passer de bons moments en compagnie de son écrivain. Plus de tergiversation avant de s'adonner à des gestes tendres… Plus de contrôle. Ils ne deviendraient pas des « sex-friends », des amants, des amis, ils seraient un couple en devenir, des amoureux intimes.

Petit à petit, ils se découvriraient.

…

Les pieds sur son desk et avachi dans son fauteuil de cuir, Castle se ressourçait dans son antre. Son bureau était un endroit sobre mais intimiste, un endroit grand mais chaleureux, un endroit sombre mais accueillant. Un cocon où il se savait en paix et en sécurité. Il pouvait, sans honte, laisser libre cours à son imagination débordante parfois entêtante.

Comble du bonheur, il se sentait entouré de tout ce qui constituait son corps, sa chaire, son âme. Posée sur son sous-main, une photo d'Alexis lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait de bien et les livres de Derrick Storm, de Nikki Heat, trônant sur ses étagères témoignaient de ce qu'il pouvait encore réaliser. A l'abri des regards et des indiscrétions, dans un tiroir, se trouvait le manuscrit de la première pièce de sa mère. Les feuilles jaunies par les années démontraient le fils aimant qu'il était et surtout l'estime qu'il portait à sa mère.

Une autre photo, plus récente lui tirait souvent un sourire comme un phare au milieu d'une tempête. Cette image dépeignait Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, Esposito, Beckett et le défunt Montgomery. Le cliché avait été pris au Old Hunt, après une affaire délicate c'était une piqûre de rappel sur les moments magiques qu'il partageait avec ses collègues, ses amis. Toutefois, si ces moments immortalisés sur papier glacé composaient désormais les fondations de sa vie, il manquait une pierre à l'édifice. Par n'importe quelle pierre, la pièce maîtresse, l'essence même du nouveau Castle, celle avec laquelle, tel un Phoenix, il avait su renaître de ses cendres : Katherine Beckett. La photo la plus précieuse, bordée d'un simple cadre noir en bois, rappelait la simplicité et l'authenticité de la jeune femme. Bien plus qu'une collègue, la lieutenant se révélait être son mystère, sa muse, sa partenaire, son amie, son amoureuse. A défaut de pouvoir partager la vie de sa muse, ce cliché lui donnait l'inspiration et surtout la force de voir un avenir radieux à ses côtés.

Perdu dans cette vision édénique, l'écrivain ressassait encore et encore la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour le plus grand bonheur des deux partenaires. Kate s'ouvrait et s'offrait à lui. Les yeux fermés, il se promenait dans ces champs de cerisiers chinois, humant les douces effluves de la brunette. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ne s'était jamais senti si paisible, si… A sa place. Leurs corps, collés torse contre poitrine, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson… Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Dans ses fantasmes les plus merveilleux, Rick avait imaginé le grain de peau de sa muse mais la vérité était bien mieux. Soyeuse, chaude, douce, elle dégageait une fragilité et un… Il ne sait quoi de romantique. S'il avait déjà perdu toute trace de raison, tout moyen de discernement, la main de Kate posée sur sa hanche telle une plume balayant les airs avait renforcé sa détermination de finir sa vie auprès de sa belle.

Ses pensées plus que prometteuses pour l'avenir en tête, Castle rejoignit Linus dans sa tanière.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre terminé... Vous en avez pensé quoi ? <strong>_


	4. Tiraillée entre deux mondes

**Chapitre 3 : Tiraillée entre deux mondes**

_**Bonjour à tous et encore un grand merci pour votre fidélité et votre soutien ! **_

_**Merci à nero94 et à Isa-lys pour suivre ma fic' **_

_**Fandestana : merci et ravie de combler tes attentes !**_

* * *

><p><em>Je suis perdue dans ce bleu céruléen. Cet océan sans vague, apaisant et rassurant m'observe, me contemple, m'admire et me prend en son sein. <em>

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi rassuré qu'en cet instant. _

_Ma tête est emplie de ses mots, de ses attentions, de ses sourires, de tous ce qui le fait lui, l'homme que j'aime. Cet écrivain, ce père, ce fils, ce partenaire qui toute ma vie sera à mes côtés. _

_Les oiseaux zinzinulent autour de moi, le soleil réchauffe mon cœur et mon esprit. _

_Je ne suis pas sûre mais je pense que c'est le bonheur… Cette chose que l'on recherche sans cesse dans une quête frénétique quasi furieuse. Je le touche du doigt, je l'approche._

_Soudain, un éclair zèbre le ciel, les nuages noirs recouvrent le ciel bleu, le vent se lève, les oiseaux se cachent. Le monde retient son souffle. _

_Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je tourne, je me retourne… _

_Un bruit siffle à mes oreilles, tout s'accélère. Des images, des sons, des cris, des hurlements..._

_Rick tombe au sol._

_Un trou rouge au niveau du cœur, il est mort._

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Beckett se réveilla en sursaut, bondit de son lit et se cogna dans sa commode. Les sens encore en alerte, chahutés, elle perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa in extremis. Se heurtant une nouvelle fois au meuble, elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur qu'elle finit par trouver.

Accrochée au chambranle de la porte, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Si pour l'Homme la mort est une destinée, une crainte fondée à laquelle aucun individu ne peut échapper, la mort d'autrui est tout aussi terrassante. Kate ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle redoutait de voir son dernier jour arrivé, comme tout le monde mais, sa plus grande hantise était que son partenaire perde la vie. Son être lui criait, lui hurlait qu'elle ne surmonterait et ne supporterait pas une telle épreuve. Elle n'était pas croyante et encore moins pratiquante or, elle remerciait Dieu ou toute autre force surnaturelle, irréelle pour avoir mis Castle sur sa route. Tel un ange gardien, sa mission était de la protéger, de l'aider et il avait réussi. Alors… Si, on lui reprenait ce don du ciel, elle n'aurait plus la force de se battre, de vivre. Grâce à lui, elle avait eu droit à une seconde naissance où un certain bonheur se dessinait à l'horizon.

Toutefois, ce mauvais rêve venait de raviver sa plus profonde, sa plus secrète et sa plus intime peur : perdre l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Séchant ses larmes à l'aide de son pyjama, elle ne supportait plus ces insomnies, ces réveils agités où ses nerfs en pelote agitaient son esprit.

C'était trop dur.

Elle regagna la cuisine et par la même occasion, son amie de circonstance. Sincèrement, elle pensait que les deux verres partagés avec son coéquipier suffiraient à la désinhiber mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Sa raison, trop présente devait être anesthésiée, dépourvue de toute logique, de tout sens. Elle engloutit donc un verre, puis deux, puis trois… La bouteille entière y passa.

Elle était ivre. Pas une once de clairvoyance, pas une lueur sensée n'éclaircissait le visage de Beckett. Sans surprise, elle s'effondra sur le canapé pour rejoindre les vignes de Bacchus.

Elle aurait pu appeler un médecin, Lanie ou tout simplement Castle mais l'âme solitaire qu'elle était, mêlée aux effluves de l'alcool ne pouvaient faire le poids.

(…)

Couchée ou plutôt perdue dans les coussins de son sofa, un filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche. Elle n'avait plus rien d'attirant, de sexy ou de charmant. Les paupières papillonnantes, Kate émergeait peu à peu. Un bruit étrange et désagréable retentissait dans sa tête. Seulement, ce n'était pas le marteau piqueur, ami habituel des lendemains arrosés, c'était plus strident. Une sorte de tohu-bohu aigu et sourd à la fois.

Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, elle tenta de se redresser avant de s'échouer lamentablement contre le dossier du canapé. Agressée par les premiers rayons du soleil ainsi que ces sons détestables, elle réussit à tenir sur ses jambes. Les sourcils froncés et une main tenant son crâne, elle reconnut la sonnette de la porte. Faisant ami-ami avec la table basse, le comptoir et enfin le meuble de l'entrée, elle regarda à travers le Juda, l'énergumène qui osait la déranger.

-Merde Lanie, pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie et surtout l'entêtement dont celle-ci pouvait faire preuve. Alors que Kate songeait à s'éclipser loin de la porte et à ne pas ouvrir, elle fut stoppée par les avertissements du docteur.

-Katherine Beckett ! Si tu oses me laisser dehors, je fais défoncer la porte.

Craignant qu'elle ne mette à exécution sa menace, la jeune femme obtempéra.

-C'est bon Lanie, j'arrive, dit-elle en ouvrant.

-Pas trop tôt !

-Je t'en supplie, arrête de crier.

-Tu as bu ?

-Non, je suis passée sous un train, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je vais jouer ma rabat-joie mais dans ton état et avec les médicaments, une cuite n'est pas recommandée.

-Lanie !

-C'est bon girl, je sais… Tu es assez grande pour te gérer toute seule.

-Tu l'admets, c'est déjà bien.

-Petite curiosité. Avec qui as-tu partagé tes verres ?

Kate pâlit à vue d'œil face à cette interrogation. Comment avouer à sa meilleure amie que l'on s'est saoulée toute seule ?

-Maddy, mentit la jeune femme.

-Ben dis-moi. Vous n'y avez pas été de main morte.

-Les souvenirs, les anecdotes….

-…Et la gueule de bois, conclut la métisse.

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais les leçons, grinça la lieutenant.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Tu comptes rester pour me faire la morale ou tu comptes partager avec moi tes croissants ?

-Ok pour les croissants mais d'abord va te changer. Tu ressembles à une épave.

-Tu es une véritable amie Lanie.

…

Une aspirine avalée et apprêtée confortablement, Kate s'était accoudée au bar aux côtés de son amie.

-Comment tu te sens ? Mise à part ta cuvée ? Rajouta la métisse.

-Fatiguée.

-Des douleurs ?

-Je pense que je ne suis pas prête de retrouver le terrain et encore moins de courir, gémit-elle.

-Ma belle, c'est normale. Après ce que tu viens te vivre, il va falloir du temps pour que ton organisme retrouve sa force et son endurance.

-Je sais mais tu me connais…

-Oh que oui. Katherine Beckett, la tête brulée, inconsciente et têtue.

-C'est ma fête aujourd'hui, se plaignit la brunette.

-Que veux-tu j'aime bien te taquiner.

Les deux copines savouraient tranquillement les douceurs apportées par la légiste quand cette dernière décida d'aborder un sujet sensible.

-Alors avec Castle, vous en êtes où ?

-Il est passé hier.

-Je croyais que tu étais avec Maddy ?

-Oui, oui, _se reprit Kate_. Il est venu me voir le matin.

-Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous avancez ?

-Oui, petit à petit on se découvre à deux.

-Tu te sens comment… Je veux dire avec tes émotions, celles de Castle…

-C'est étrange je suis à la fois excitée mais aussi terriblement effrayée. J'ai l'impression de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

-Ne serait-ce pas le mot que tu crains de dire et que tu évites depuis le début de notre discussion ?

Beckett la toisa du regard.

-Pas la peine de jouer la dure à cuire avec moi. Je te connais. Tu as amoureuse Kate. Tu aimes Rick. Je pense qu'il est l'homme avec lequel pour la première fois, tu te sens capable de lâcher prise.

-Tu crois ?

-Dis-moi que tu te fous de moi…, râla la légiste.

-Non, c'est juste que… J'ai l'impression de me perdre.

-Je fais confiance à Castle pour te guider, sourit-elle.

-Oui… _Répondu la jeune femme, repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Rick_. C'est dingue mais hier quand on s'est retrouvé c'était comme si je le redécouvrais. C'était la deuxième fois que l'on se retrouvait dans les bras l'un de l'autre et si tu savais à quel point je me suis sentis à ma place.

-Pardon !? _S'exclama la métisse_. D'une, j'apprends que tu te laisses aller dans les bras de ton écrivain et de deux, ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu me dois des explications, girl.

Katherine réfléchit et se laissa aller aux confidences.

-La première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était sur le trottoir devant mon immeuble quand je suis partie chez mon père.

-Oh, c'est trop romantique.

-Lanie !

-Quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver.

-Bref. La deuxième fois, c'était hier pour nos retrouvailles. Il s'est retourné dans mon entrée et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le rejoindre. Il m'avait manqué.

-Trois ans ! Trois ans, _répéta la latino_, pour que tu oses enfin lui laisser la place qu'il lui revient.

-C'est pas tout, fanfaronna la brunette telle une adolescente en proie à son premier amour.

-Continue ou je te scalpe.

-Avant de repartir, au loft il m'a embrassé sur la joue. Lanie, c'était … merveilleux. J'avais l'impression de vivre comme si Pearl Habor se jouait en moi. C'était une explosion d'émotions et de ressentis. Ses mains m'électrisaient et sa peau… Sa peau, _s'emporta-t-elle_, chaude, ferme, rassurante.

Lanie demeurait sans voix. Elle avait l'habitude de ces discussions entre filles, de cette admiration que Beckett portait à Castle mais ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude c'était ce bonheur communicatif presque contagieux.

-J'adore te voir amoureuse. Tu rayonnes la joie de vivre.

Cependant, si Lanie voyait la partie visible de l'iceberg, le bien être apparent de la détective la partie submergée se révélait beaucoup plus complexe, plus sombre.

-Comment tu comptes faire au 12th avec ses émotions ?

-J'ai demandé à Rick que l'on reste Castle et Beckett avec le vouvoiement tant qu'on est au bureau.

-Tu déconnes, _s'exclama la métisse_. Il a accepté ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi. Tu me demandes, pourquoi ? Rick est fou de toi, vous vous accordez maintenant des petits moments à deux et tu mets encore une barrière entre vous. Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais au moins accepter prénoms et tutoiement.

-J'ai peur, se contenta de répondre la lieutenant.

-Je sais et je peux comprendre après tout ce que tu as vécu mais n'oublie pas, il reste un homme.

-Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! _S'énerva Kate_. Si je ne couche pas avec lui, il va se casser car si c'est ce que tu penses c'est que tu le connais vraiment mal.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Castle voudrait peut-être prendre soin de la femme qu'il aime et vis-versa.

-Tu pense que je devrais…

-…Lui laisser du lest ? Oui.

(…)

La dernière semaine de récupération de Beckett était quasiment écoulée : seul le week-end la séparait de la reprise.

Conformément aux dires des docteurs, elle s'était reposée ou du moins, elle avait tenté. Ses nuit étaient toujours agitées par des cauchemars térébrants et de nombreuses douleurs lui rappelaient sans cesse, cette maudite fusillade. C'est donc avec une logique implacable mais déplorable que les verres de vin firent leur apparition dans le quotidien de la jeune femme. Corollaire du syndrome post-traumatique dont elle souffrait, l'alcool se révélait un moyen d'oublier, de s'oublier.

Malgré sa lente mais néanmoins, réelle descente aux enfers, elle avait tenu parole. Tous les matins, elle téléphonait à Rick. Bien plus qu'une promesse qu'elle tenait, c'était une manière de le sentir près d'elle, à son écoute… Une sorte de bouée de sauvetage, la sortant de sa solitude pesante. Car, oui, il n'était pas passé la voir. Alexis, souffrant d'une grippe, il devait rester à son chevet. L'écrivain s'était platement excusé, cherchant par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner son absence mais c'était une cause perdue. Kate ne pouvait accepter ses excuses elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Elle l'avait donc rassuré elle appréciait autant l'écrivain, le père, le partenaire et l'ami qu'il était.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit lui arrachant une grimace. Son corps plus qu'imbibé de liqueur, enivrait son esprit, loin d'être un modèle de lucidité à cet instant.

-Hey Kate ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Salut Rick ! Non pas du tout.

-Je souhaitais savoir si… Je pouvais passer te voir. J'avais des courses à faire pour Alexis et comme je ne suis pas loin de chez toi… Pourquoi pas…

La crainte et l'hésitation de son coéquipier la faisait sourire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme public si charismatique pouvait perdre si facilement ses mots et ses moyens.

Revenant au cœur de la conversation, sa conscience la tiraillait. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas manquer une chance de retrouver son écrivain mais de l'autre, son n'était pas propice pour recevoir son futur petit-ami. Toutefois, l'ivresse chassant ses interrogations, elle se dit qu'elle aurait largement le temps de se refaire une beauté et un esprit avant qu'il ne débarque.

-Pas de soucis, ma porte te sera grande ouverte. Tu comptes être là dans combien de temps ?

-Dix minutes, lâcha-t-il.

Kate crut s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. DIX MINUTES ! Comment pouvait-elle être prête en si peu de temps ?

-Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, oui… A toute à l'heure, s'empressa-t-elle de raccrocher.

-D'acc…

Castle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la communication avait déjà été coupée. La surprise put se lire sur son visage mais après tout, il connaissait assez bien Kate pour savoir qu'elle ne se perdait jamais dans des futilités.

…

Deux gobelets à logo vert dans les mains, il était impatient que la propriétaire des lieux lui ouvre la porte.

-Hey Kate !

-Bonjour Castle !

-Tu es malade ? Tu te sens bien ? S'enquit l'écrivain en jugeant la mauvaise mine de sa muse préoccupante.

-Oui… Euh… Non. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.

-Kate, ton état n'a rien de normal. Tu transpires abondamment, à l'écoute de ta respiration erratique j'en déduis que ton rythme cardiaque est élevé et …

-Je te coupe tout de suite, docteur mamour, _railla la jeune femme_. Je viens de ranger et nettoyer mon appartement, et si infime que soit l'effort, mon corps n'a pas apprécié. Mes douleurs sont encore trop présentes.

Ils se regardaient désormais dans le blanc des yeux, essayant pour l'un de déceler la véracité des propos échangés et pour l'autre, de garder le cap de la dissimulation. En effet, si elle avait masqué les marques les plus visibles de son alcoolisation, les effets secondaires n'avaient pas échappé à l'œil attentionné de son équipier.

Un sourcil arqué, Richard restait songeur voire perplexe. Se remettre d'une balle dans le buffet ne se faisait pas en un mois mais il lui semblait que Katherine lui cachait quelque chose.

-Tu comptes rester dans le couloir ?

-Non.

Il s'empressa donc de rentrer tandis que Kate refermait la porte, non sans relâcher la pression dans un souffle. Mentir de la sorte ne lui ressemblait pas. Avouer à son ami qu'elle s'était mise une cuite toute seule, encore moins. Certes, c'était un accident mais la vérité s'avère toujours plus compliquée à formuler que des mensonges.

-Tiens, ton café.

-Merci, tu veux t'asseoir, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le sofa.

-Avec plaisir… Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir.

Beckett le regarda, attendrie par ses mots et sa moue d'enfant qui faisaient de lui, cet homme hors du commun.

-Heu… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je voulais juste dire que rester une semaine au chevet d'Alexis, ce n'était pas la joie… Alors venir te rendre visite, c'est agréable, balbutia-t-il.

Kate s'amusait grandement de la situation dans laquelle Rick s'embourbait tout seul. Elle pouvait sentir sa détresse croitre à chacune de ses explications.

-Aïe…Hum… Ne te méprend pas… Je ne suis pas venu chez toi uniquement pour échapper à ma fille… Tu n'es pas une échappatoire… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-STOP Rick ! Calme-toi, j'ai compris.

-Je commençais à m'enfoncer ?

-Oui, c'était amusant et mignon.

-Tu t'es payé ma tête en fait.

-Je n'oserais pas… De toute manière, j'aime bien te regarder chercher tes mots.

-Le comble de l'écrivain.

La jeune femme acquiesça tout en sirotant son café qui l'aidait fortement à émerger.

-Je suis désolé, il faut que je rentre auprès d'une rousse impatiente, dit-il en agitant son iPhone.

-Déjà ? S'étonna de demander Kate, elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Les femmes de ma vie savent me faire tourner à leur avantage.

-Nous te le rendons bien, riposta-t-elle sans même se rendre compte de la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher. Les effluves de l'alcool avaient au moins le don de désinhiber complètement les pensées de la lieutenant.

-Toutefois, si tu es partante tu pourrais passer dimanche soir, au loft.

Beckett prit le temps de la réflexion juste pour la forme car, sa réponse était toute trouvée.

-D'accord mais… Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préférerais que l'on passe la soirée chez moi.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Les invitations envoyées et acceptées, Kate ouvrit la porte. Son empressement n'avait rien d'anodin. Elle savait que plus il tarderait à partir moins elle résisterait à son envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qu'elle craignait, c'était d'elle dont elle avait peur. Elle ne sentait pas le vin comme une ivrogne se convainc-t-elle de croire mais parfum, gel douche et shampooing avaient tout de même pris une place important dans sa mise « en beauté ».

Bribe de conscience ou réelle réaction d'alcoolique, la frontière était mince. Car, malheureusement pour elle, l'alcoolisme est un fléau qui se cache à son propre esprit mais aussi aux personnes de l'entourage… Attitude d'une femme enivrée ? Attitude d'une femme en convalescence ? Seule le futur pouvait le dire.

-A dimanche soir ! Lâcha-t-elle.

-A dimanche, répondit-il en l'étreignant contre lui.

Ce qu'elle craignait, venait de se produire. Toutefois, la force de ses bras et le baiser qu'il venait de déposer au sommet de son crâne, la rassurèrent. Rick ne semblait pas avoir remarqué une quelconque fragrance de vignes. C'est donc rassurée et apaisée, qu'elle passa ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire.

-Je te laisse, chuchota-t-il.

Castle prit donc congé de sa muse qui l'observa jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur ne le dissimulent complètement.

(…)

Cette soirée était la dernière avant qu'elle ne regagne ses quartiers au 12th et elle avait décidé de ne pas tomber dans les méandres de l'alcool. Elle convoitait plutôt les méandres de Rick où envers et contre tous, elle se sentait à l'aise, détendue et en paix.

Cette bulle de quiétude tant fantasmée et espérée éclata au ding du micro-onde.

-Un café ?

-Quelle question Lieutenant ! S'amusa l'auteur.

-Des biscuits pour accompagner ?

-Si tu en as, je ne suis pas contre.

Elle se hissa donc sur la pointe des pieds et tenta d'attraper les derniers cookies de sa cuisine, mais cette extension lui lança un pic au niveau de son flanc gauche. La douleur fut si vive et si soudaine qu'elle ne put retenir un cri.

-Ça va ? S'enquit Castle en accourant à ses côtés.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aurais pas dû m'étendre.

Secouant la tête de désapprobation, il était persuadé de retrouver la Beckett et non la Kate des jours précédents. Pliée en deux contre le plan de travail, il la regardait essayer de faire bonne figure alors que les traits de son visage dévoilaient l'inverse.

Elle tâchait de reprendre des forces quand elle sentit deux bras musclés autour de sa taille. Le corps massif de son partenaire derrière-elle venait de la faire prisonnière en la ceinturant. Tout d'abord, surprise, elle se détendit immédiatement.

-Relève-toi tout doucement et souffle.

Katherine s'exécuta jusqu'à ce que son dos, bien droit, s'accole au corps de Castle. Il dégageait une telle chaleur qu'elle décela une première amélioration.

-Je vais exercer de légères pressions le long de ton ventre, _chuchota-t-il_. Normalement, cela va t'apaiser mais si tu ressens une douleur, n'hésite pas à me faire signe.

Il la vit acquiescer en fermant les yeux. Il débuta donc des pressions circulaires si douces qu'elles s'apparentaient plus à des caresses qu'à autre chose. A l'affut des réactions du corps de sa muse, il approfondit le contact par des pressions verticales partant de la limite de son jean pour remonter juste au-dessous de sa poitrine. Il s'appliquait à faire courir ses doigts sur l'abdomen de Kate dans l'espoir de faciliter sa circulation sanguine et respiratoire. L'homme devait s'en sortir plus qu'honorablement car, Kate se sentait de mieux en mieux. Elle appréciait le souffle chaud de Rick dans son cou et sa manière si respectueuse avec laquelle, il laissait ses mains valser sur son ventre.

Si la première intention de l'écrivain était d'apaiser les douleurs de sa coéquipière, il faisait désormais naître une sensation douce et agréable dans le corps de cette dernière. Pour rien au monde, elle ne désirait mettre un terme à ce moment.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle comme pour ne pas briser l'instant.

Lorsqu'il commença à faire glisser ses mains pour s'éloigner, elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et garda leurs mains sur son ventre. Pour la première fois depuis les funérailles, elle se sentait sereine plus rien ne la bousculait, plus rien ne l'effrayait. Elle se recula davantage et déposa sa tête contre le torse de Rick.

Attendri par cette vision de Kate, baissant les armes, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de la voir ainsi. Cependant, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne traverse pas cette terrible épreuve afin de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Les synapses de Castle ne fonctionnant plus, il se permit d'accoler sa joue à celle de sa partenaire.

Liés de la plus belles des manières, la terre semblait s'être arrêtée pour observer la représentation même de l'Amour.

-Je ne dirais pas que la situation est désagréable mais si tu veux prendre ton café chaud…

-Ok, souffla-t-elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se saisit des cookies qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez pour lui avoir permis d'approcher davantage sa dulcinée.

Dégustant leurs cafés, ils se regardaient à la dérobée tels deux adolescent amoureux.

-Alors prête à retrouver le poste demain ? S'enquit Castle.

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je retrouve mes repères.

-L'ennuie était si pesant que ça ?

-Je pense que tu me connais assez, pour avoir la réponse.

-Pas faux.

-En parlant du travail, je voulais qu'on aborde le sujet de la nouvelle tournure que prend notre partenariat.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai retenu la leçon. On ne change rien, pas de tutoiement et pas de familiarité.

-Ça tombe bien que tu me parles de ça. J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que jouer un rôle devant les gars ne serviraient à rien. Et puis, si on veut … Avancer, il va bien falloir que l'on finisse par briser mes remparts, déclara-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard fixé à celui de son partenaire. Plus elle l'observait moins elle savait distinguer la myriade d'émotions qu'elle apercevait dans ses pupilles. Une alliance de bonheur, de joie, d'envie, d'excitation et quelque chose de plus profond, de plus secret, de plus intime. Une lueur étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas au nuancier de son écrivain mais qu'elle finit par reconnaître : la peur, la crainte qui venait à l'instant même de se matérialiser par une gouttelette dévalant sa joue.

L'émotion se mêlant aux larmes, les larmes se mêlant aux émotions, Kate s'approcha de lui et déposa ses doigts sur son visage pour effacer les traces de son trouble. La main calée sur sa pommette, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, les larmes de Castle virent leurs homologues naitre dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Perles de réjouissance ou de souffrance passée, ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils supprimèrent l'espace qui les séparait encore, pour s'embrasser. Lèvres contre lèvres, ils pleuraient. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Le simple et chaste contact de leurs bouches suffisait à prouver l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Happant la lèvre inférieure de Rick en reculant son visage, elle se sépara de lui pour saisir ses mains en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pour…ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu regrettes ? S'affola-t-il.

-Non, loin de là, _sourit-elle_. Seulement, pour l'instant, je ne peux pas t'apporter plus.

-Kate, ce n'est pas grave. Je te le dis et je te le répète, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois en paix avec des sentiments. Et pour ce baiser, nous devrions en faire un appel à notre futur, le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie.

-Tu trouves toujours les bons mots, s'émut Katherine.

-C'est mon métier.

Ils se sourirent de concert et reprirent la soirée sur un ton plus léger mais tout autant empli d'amour et d'allégresse.

(...)

Les radios n'annonçaient que sept heures trente mais New-York était déjà en ébullition. Big Apple était une de ces villes où la frénésie de la finance, de la bourse et de l'immobilier ne permettait pas la pause ou la flemmardise. Le travail y était omniprésent, pourchassant chaque habitant au moindre coin de rue.

Se mêlant aux flots des véhicules incessants des périphériques, une Crown Victoria vint finalement s'échouer devant le precinct du 12th. Assise derrière son volant, la conductrice profitait du calme de son habitacle car d'ici peu, elle viendrait participer à l'agitation collective. Observant l'immeuble, où pendant des années elle avait travaillé, elle remarqua pour la première fois, que c'était ici qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Un mois de repos, un mois sans mettre le pied au travail et elle ressentait semblablement à la première fois, une légère appréhension. Ce sentiment la perturbait. Inexplicable et incompréhensible, elle n'aurait su expliquer cet état d'âme.

Fin prête, elle se dirigea comme des milliers de fois vers l'entrée du poste quant au loin, elle distingua une carrure qui comme elle, prenait la direction du 12th. Plissant les yeux pour soi-disant mieux voir, elle reconnut le physique et la démarche de cette personne. Parmi des foules et des foules, elle pouvait affirmer que c'était lui.

Maintenant assez proche, ses théories devinrent vérités quand elle remarqua que l'individu portait deux cafés.

-Bonjour mon Lieutenant !

Un incoercible sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se saisissait de son gobelet.

-Bonjour et merci Rick !

-A ton service.

-Tu es tombé du lit ce matin, railla-t-elle.

-Très drôle. Figure-toi que je venais simplement accompagner ma partenaire pour son retour au travail. Et si par hasard, elle avait besoin de soutien, je me ferais un plaisir d'être une épaule sur laquelle, elle pourrait se reposer.

-Always.

Cette promesse scellée par ce simple mot, ils regagnèrent le poste, épaule contre épaule, tels deux amis se taquinant.

-C'est toujours aussi calme ? Demanda l'écrivain.

-Oui. Le matin est une sorte de moment où chacun de nous se prépare à la journée qu'il va affronter.

Castle se stoppa net dans le hall, ressassant les dernières paroles de Beckett. Si pour lui venir ici était un moyen de faire germer des idées pour ses ouvrages, il en oubliait parfois que tous ces officiers faisaient face quotidiennement à la déviance humaine pour nourrir et voir grandir leurs enfants dans un monde qu'ils espéraient meilleur.

-Tu viens Castle ?

Pris en flagrant d'élit de prise de conscience, il se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur où Katherine l'attendait.

Maintenant tous deux emportés par l'intimité de cet espace confiné, Rick s'enquit de l'état de sa muse.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Légèrement stressée mais heureuse de revenir.

Muets et murés dans cette cage d'acier, ils profitèrent des derniers instants de quiétude qui les enveloppait, avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

Castle, debout derrière sa muse, l'encourageait silencieusement à sortir.

Une main, grande, chaude et bienveillante se déposa dans son dos. Sans même se retourner, elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il était présent et qu'il la soutiendrait.

Le brouhaha éternel du poste se figea pour laisser place aux applaudissements. Toute l'équipe de la criminelle saluait le retour et la bravoure dont avait fait preuve leur supérieure. Bien plus que lui rendre hommage, c'était un moyen de glorifier sa force et son travail.

Mal à l'aise face aux regards admirateurs de ses collègues, elle ne caressa pas la bague de sa mère où elle puisait d'habitude ses forces, elle songea simplement à Rick. Pour elle, elle n'était pas ce héros qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son équipe car son écrivain revêtait nettement mieux ce costume. C'était grâce à lui, si aujourd'hui, elle se tenait là. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers lui et trouva son regard protecteur posé sur elle.

Tel un mentaliste sondant l'esprit des gens, Rick dut lire dans ses pensées –ce qu'elle savait maintenant possible- car elle put lire sur ses lèvres un « Always ».

Toujours l'un derrière l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau qu'elle retrouvait enfin.

Cette deuxième maison lui avait manqué.

Sa chaise vieillissante, épousant à la perfection son corps qui émettait un léger bruit quand elle tournait dessus. La famille d'éléphant qui, figée dans le temps et dans l'espace, animait son bureau. Ce petit bout de bois, orné d'une plaque en formica où trônait fièrement son rang de lieutenant et enfin la deuxième chaise accolée à son bureau plus qu'utile, c'était un symbole de leur connexion.

-Comment vous allez Boss ? S'enquièrent Esposito et Ryan.

-Je me sens mieux, sourit-elle pour rassurer ses deux collègues qui n'en demeuraient pas moins de vrais amis se souciant de son état.

-Et toi Castle ? S'enquit l'irlandais.

-Mieux que jamais.

-Je vous pose la question même si je devine par avance la réponse. Mon enquête est toujours close ?

Les Bros se regardèrent dans un accord tacite, ils acquiescèrent.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute les gars.

-Tu vas voir Gates ? L'interrogea Ryan.

-Oui. Tu viens Rick ?

Les deux bros les regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-T'as remarqué ? Demanda Espo à son collègue.

-Comment louper ça.

-Tu penses qu'ils sont ensemble ?

-Je ne sais pas… Si c'est le cas, nous ne sommes pas dans la confidence.

-Tu as vu comme ils sont proches, plus tactiles et que dire du tutoiement et des prénoms.

-Après tout, cela fait maintenant trois presque quatre ans qu'ils se tournent autour.

-Oui mais pourquoi ils ne nous l'ont pas dit.

-Tu connais Beckett, elle apprécie que sa vie privée reste privée.

-Oui mais là, on parle de Beckett et Castle… Ensemble, s'exclama le latino.

-Si tu vivais une vraie histoire d'amour, tu comprendrais que ce sentiment peut et se savoure mieux à deux qu'aux yeux de tous.

Esposito ne répondit rien mais les mots de Ryan résonnaient méchamment vrai.

…

A quelques pas de là, Beckett et Castle faisaient leur rentrée.

-Bonjour Madame ! Saluèrent le duo de choc.

Victoria Gates leva les yeux de ses dossiers pour enfin découvrir les deux enquêteurs les plus productifs de New-York. Si elle avait mené sa propre enquête sur les deux partenaires, elle ne les avait jamais vu en chair en os et pour dire vrai, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le duo était plus qu'atypique : une femme élégante, menue, grande, et élancée, et un écrivain de grande renommée. En somme, l'archétype d'un couple de célébrités mais en rien, deux inspecteurs.

-Lieutenant Beckett. Monsieur Castle.

-Je venais vous déposer ma reprise de travail.

-Merci mais asseyez-vous.

Les deux coéquipiers obtempérèrent.

-Je pense que vos collègues vous ont déjà prévenu mais je tiens ce poste d'une manière bien différente que celle du Capitaine Montgomery. Je vous mets donc en garde. Je ne supporterai pas l'insubordination ni les vendettas, ni les personnages haut en couleur, conclut-elle en regardant fixement l'écrivain.

-Je vois très bien, rétorqua sèchement Beckett qui n'appréciait définitivement pas le ton employé par la nouvelle capitaine.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

-Puis-je récupérer mon insigne et mon arme ?

-Pour l'insigne oui mais pour l'arme vous devez tout d'abord, passer la requalification.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, je sais manier une arme, je n'ai pas besoin du stand de tir.

-Je crois que je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre. Mes ordres sont indiscutables, Lieutenant.

Beckett fronça les sourcils de colère et regagna son bureau non sans râler.

Gates venait de jouer la capitaine autoritaire et adepte des règlements mais elle n'en restait pas moins humaine. Ces précédents postes l'avaient contraint à devenir cette femme froide et distante, évitant à tous prix, les familiarités et les rapprochements. D'autant plus que les deux spécimens sous ses ordres semblaient en proie à une véritable dévotion l'un envers l'autre. D'ailleurs, elle soupçonnait qu'ils se tramaient quelque chose de bien plus personnelle qu'ils ne laissaient paraitre. S'ils ne formaient pas déjà un couple, cela ne serait tarder, songea-t-elle. Cette façon dont ils se comprenaient sans un mot, dont ils se défendaient et dont ils se regardaient, prouvait qu'ils étaient bien plus que de simples coéquipiers.

-Elle m'énerve déjà, rouspéta Kate.

-Que devrais-je dire, elle me hait, s'indigna Castle.

-C'est pas grave. Moi, je t'aime bien c'est le principal.

Alors qu'ils discutaient sans même s'apercevoir de la tournure de leur conversation, Javier et Kévin les regardaient, bouches grande ouvertes et dépourvus de sons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive les gars ?

-Vous avez remarqué que vous vous tutoyez et que vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms ?

-Ah ça !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être sensibles ! Plaisanta Castle.

-Aurions-nous loupé quelque chose ? Demanda Esposito à l'affût de la moindre information croustillante.

-Non, simplement après quatre années de partenariat, il était temps que nous arrêtions les ronds de jambes.

Abasourdis par l'aplomb du duo, Esposito et Kevin regagnèrent leur bureau tandis que Beckett reprenait la paperasse tout en guettant les regards amoureux de son équipier.

…

Cette première journée de paperasse touchait à sa fin. Grâce aux nombreux dossiers qu'elle avait remplie, lu et corrigé, son esprit n'avait pas été embué par son malaise et son mal-être. Et si elle devait être franche, une dernière chose et pas des moindres avait égayé sa journée : Rick, son partenaire et désormais « ami intime ». Elle lui cherchait toujours un qualificatif il n'était plus simplement son ami, mais il n'était pas non plus son petit-ami et encore moins son amant car, ils n'avaient pas encore franchi cette union intime qu'un couple pouvait partager pour se prouver de la plus belle des manières leur amour charnelle.

-Tu es prête ? L'interrogea Rick.

-J'enfile mon manteau et on file.

Ils sortirent du 12th et arrivés devant la Crown Victoria, Castle ne savait sur quel pied danser.

-Tu me ramènes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Pourquoi es-tu si peu sûr de toi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu m'impressionnes, tu me fais perdre mes moyens.

Elle rentra dans la voiture et dut ouvrir la portière du côté opposé pour que Monsieur l'écrivain veuille bien prendre place.

-Tu rentres ou tu souhaites vraiment rester sur ce trottoir, plaisanta-t-elle.

L'écrivain ne se fit pas prier.

Le retour au loft fut silencieux ils n'avaient pas parlé.

Déçu que Katherine ne relève pas la révélation qu'il lui avait fait, il s'empressa de se détacher quand la voiture s'arrêta. Décidemment, il se sentait bien seul dans cette relation.

-Tu sais… Je ne suis pas du genre à me confier et encore moins sur mes états d'âme et mes sentiments mais moi aussi tu me fais perdre mes moyens, mes mots… Mais je voulais te remercier pour cette journée.

Bouleversé par les révélations de sa muse, il déposa sa main sur son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue. Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde que leur relation n'allait que dans un sens ?

-Always.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa place, elle caressa sa joue et dans un mouvement commun, ils s'effleurèrent les lèvres. Ni plus, ni moins.

-A demain, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux pétillants, elle le laissa partir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient mais comme la première fois, elle se sentit pousser des ailes. C'était doux, sans arrières pensées, juste la communion de deux êtres. La seule chose qui la fit sourire, c'est qu'elle allait devoir arrêter de l'embrasser uniquement lors des confessions ou des moments intenses. Si la jeune femme en avait conscience, il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour être totalement en paix avec ses séquelles.

…

Debout dans son salon, elle observa les lieux. Malgré la décoration à son goût, ses peintures, ses souvenirs, l'endroit était austère, froid. Il manquait cette étincelle pour animer et égayer l'ensemble. Son esprit se mit à tourner, réfléchir et par expérience, elle savait l'opération nulle. Elle cogitait sur tous ses problèmes et la liste était bien trop longue pour que seule ses épaules frêles ne la supporte.

Son état psychologique bien assez perturbé pour la soirée, elle décida d'éviter la douche et toutes ses conséquences pour se coucher immédiatement. Sauf, que comme d'habitude, le sommeil ne venait pas. L'anxiété qu'elle ressentait durant ses cauchemars ainsi qu'à ses réveils conduisait inévitablement à une peur de s'endormir. Elle était tombée dans un cercle vicieux auquel elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire. Le souvenir de ses cauchemars entraînait son cerveau à ne pas revivre ses peurs et donc à ne pas dormir pour éviter tout choc supplémentaire.

Kate se leva et sans même hésiter, elle ouvrit une bouteille avec ce bruit caractéristique du bouchon qui saute et elle but une bouteille de rouge.

Ivre, elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est terminé ! Je ne sais pas comment vous percevez les troubles de Kate, ses changements d'humeurs et d'attitudes mais je suis curieuse de le savoir donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message avec vos impressions.<em>**

**_A dimanche prochain _**


	5. Chute toxique

**Chapitre 4 : Chute toxique**

**Un nouveau dimanche, un nouveau chapitre, un nouveau Bonjour ! **

**Fandestana : Encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews. Par contre, je ne peux rien te promettre sur la destinée de Kate. **

**Marionpc84 : Merci de suivre ma fic'**

* * *

><p>Un bruit strident résonnait dans tout l'appartement, réveillant par la même occasion la propriétaire des lieux. Pestant contre le maudit téléphone et son foutu réveil, Kate se leva dans le brouillard pour éteindre le malotru. Mal au crâne, tête tournante et nausées, elle comptait tous les symptômes d'une bonne gueule de bois. Pour le moment, elle était bien loin du flegme du lieutenant Beckett mais heureusement pour la jeune femme, sa reprise de travail mentionnait des horaires plus souples. L'horloge affichant sept heures, il lui restait donc trois heures pour prendre de l'aspirine et avoir un minimum d'aplomb pour ne pas être mais paraître.<p>

…

Apprêtée d'un simple jean et d'un sweat à capuche remonté d'un trend en cuir, Beckett se rendit immédiatement à la salle de repos pour savourer un énième café.

-Bonjour Lieutenant !

-Oh Castle. Bonjour.

-Je vois que tu es heureuse de me voir ici de bon matin, râla l'écrivain.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi.

Toujours afféré à la préparation du latte de sa muse, Rick n'avait pas encore porté les yeux sur cette dernière quand il se retourna, tasse en main.

-Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'alarma-t-il.

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Ne feigne pas ton état. Tu as forcé sur le maquillage pour dissimuler tes cernes.

Pour connaître sa partenaire, il la connaissait. Rien n'échappait à l'œil de Castle. Il discernait dans sa future moitié, sa fatigue, son parfum de cerise légèrement plus marqué qu'à l'accoutumé, son trait d'eye-liner plus épais, son fond de teint moins estompé et enfin, un fard à paupière qu'elle n'utilisait jamais au poste.

-Tu comptes me répondre ou garder le silence jusqu'à mon départ ?

-Je ne suis pas très en forme aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu as mal à ton flanc, à ta blessure… Moralement ?

-Un peu des trois à la fois.

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Que l'on parle ? Que je te masse ? Que l'on aille au médecin ? Que l'on aille voir Lanie ?

-Rick, _murmura-t-elle_. Si je sens le besoin de me confier ou de me détendre, tu seras le premier à le savoir.

Il se contenta pour l'instant de ces quelques mots en la gratifiant d'un sourire et d'un geste qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en temps normal, une caresse sur la joue.

Alors que les deux acolytes regagnaient leur bureau, une voix retentit dans l'open space.

-Lieutenant Beckett dans mon bureau, l'interpella Iron.

Ses gars et son écrivain lui lancèrent un regard lui demandant implicitement ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de sa nouvelle supérieure mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules et se rendit dans le bureau de Gates.

-Vous m'avez demandé Sir ?

-Oui, j'ai reçu votre demande de requalification. Vous êtes convoqué aujourd'hui afin de repasser les tests.

-D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau de sa supérieure, celle-ci lui lança un dernier pic.

-Prenez votre écrivaillon avec vous. Je n'ai pas envie de le supporter pendant votre absence.

Katherine serra les dents pour ne pas s'attirer davantage les foudres de sa supérieure mais elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont cette femme traitait son écrivain. Certes, Castle pouvait parfois se transformer en cet enfant immature mais la plupart du temps, c'était un homme rigoureux et surtout à l'œil aiguisé. Pour un flic, c'était le meilleur équipier dont on pouvait rêver : il était un soutien dans les moments difficiles et même s'il n'avait pas le diplôme, c'était tout comme.

-Allez on y va !

-On va où ? S'étonna Castle.

-Au stand de tir, je veux récupérer mon arme au plus tôt.

-Tu es certaine de me vouloir dans tes pates ? Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés tous les deux, nous n'avons pas été des plus productifs et des plus sérieux.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, même si c'est court, j'apprécierais quand même, le teasa-t-elle.

Richard ne sut quoi répondre à la bombe que venait de lâcher sa partenaire. Au moins, la fatigue de celle-ci n'altérait pas la qualité de ses répliques et les joutes verbales de leur duo.

…

Casques et pistolet attendaient patiemment que les deux équipiers se décident enfin à les utiliser. Si Castle discutait avec l'officier en charge du stand de tir, Beckett se demandait, comment dans son état, elle pouvait bien atteindre honorablement sa cible. La réponse était simple, c'était impossible. Il fallait donc maintenant qu'elle persuade son partenaire de tirer et cela en premier pour ne prendre les commandes que dans l'après-midi. Car, même si l'aspirine et le maquillage camouflaient les effets indésirables de son alcoolisation, tremblements et autres troubles de la vision embuaient encore son discernement.

-Alors fin prête, Mademoiselle Beckett ?

-Castle, tu ne veux pas commencer… Pour… retenter ta chance ? Hasarda la jeune femme.

-Certainement pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi.

-Je te promets que je resterai courtoise, assura Kate en saisissant son casque.

-Ma parole ! Tu trembles, s'inquiéta aussitôt Rick.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer… De toute manière, à quoi bon dissimuler la vérité.

-Tu dors ? L'interrogea son écrivain.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Mentit-elle.

-Parce qu'actuellement, je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi. Tu as des cernes, tu trembles…

-Tu veux en connaître la raison ?

-Oui.

-Hier soir, j'ai un peu forcé sur les antidouleurs et mélangés aux anxiolytiques, ce n'a pas fait bon ménage.

Elle venait de lui avouer la raison de ses maux et à cet instant T, le cœur de Rick se remplit d'un bonheur pur. C'était la première fois que sa muse se confiait ainsi, sans même feindre une seconde ses problèmes. Certes, sa voix était quelque peu voilée mais la confiance était là.

Toutefois, si l'écrivain mettait la voix voilée de Kate sur le compte de l'émotion, il se trompait. Ce voile n'était qu'un énième signe des mensonges enivrés de la brunette.

-La prochaine fois, tu feras attention. Je ne souhaite pas retrouver ma lieutenant aux urgences.

Elle avait vraiment honte de lui mentir de la sorte. La seule chose qu'elle espérait maintenant était que ses problèmes disparaissent pour profiter librement et simplement des attentions de son équipier.

-Dans ton état, tu es certaine de vouloir passer les tests aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il.

-Si je te demande de commencer, c'est pour cette raison.

-Excuse-moi… Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

-En effectuant les tests dans l'après-midi, j'aurais toute la matinée pour retrouver ma sérénité.

-J'accepte mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Reconnaissante, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui tendit une arme.

-Cela me rappelle étrangement quelque chose, ironisa Beckett alors qu'elle se tenait derrière Rick pour guider son bras.

-Sauf que cette fois, nous sommes tous les deux émoustillés.

-Concentre-toi, _le rabroua-t-elle_. Tu vas tenter, dans un premier temps de viser la tête.

Rick se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait sans se laisser distraire par le corps chaud et ferme de sa muse qui dans son dos, s'agitait pour lui permettre d'atteindre le meilleur angle de tir. Elle stoppa ses mouvements, et dans ce geste, l'écrivain vit le top départ. Il tira rapidement, trop excité de se vanter de ses performances.

L'éclat du rire de Beckett lui revint aux oreilles et il comprit que d'une, il avait loupé sa cible et que deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas terminé d'ajuster le tir.

-Encore une fois, _ria-t-elle_. Décidemment, tu pars vraiment vite. Tu sais, je suis toujours pour les câlins.

-Sachez Mademoiselle Beckett que si vous goutiez à mes talents d'amant vous me supplieriez d'arrêter tellement votre plaisir serait à son comble.

Elle l'observa et sans savoir trop pourquoi, elle se justifia.

-Je ne peux pas encore Rick. C'est trop tôt. Je sais que tu es un homme, que tu as des besoins, que surement un tas de femme qui voudraient partager ton lit mais…

-Kate, je suis désolé et je m'excuse si j'ai été maladroit voire vulgaire dans mes propos...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as envie de coucher avec moi. C'est moi qui suis compliquée.

-Je n'ai pas simplement envie de coucher avec toi, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, que notre première fois soit magique alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il te faudra pour être à même de gérer tes émotions.

-T'es formidable.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras humant son odeur et profitant de cette étreinte.

-Tu crois qu'un jour nous arriverons à communiquer et plus… Sans ce trop plein d'émotions.

-Un jour peut-être sourit-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger ?

-Rémy's ?

-Parfait.

Le couple ? Le duo ? Le binôme ? Tant qu'ils pouvaient savourer la présence de l'autre, peu importait. C'est donc sous un régime amical aux contours flous qu'ils se rendirent au snack du coin. Entre frites, salade, hamburgers et autres cafés, ils profiteraient d'un moment hors du temps et surtout hors des préoccupations de chacun.

…

Toutes brumes dissipées de l'esprit de la lieutenant, elle se renferma dans son monde. Appliquée, elle souhaitait regagner de la plus belle des manières son arme : faire carton plein. Ceci aurait au moins le don d'entamer l'insolence apparente de sa supérieure.

Castle l'observait attentivement, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes. Pour une fois, il pouvait s'y adonner pleinement car l'étanchéité de la concentration de sa partenaire était sans faille. Il la connaissait précautionneuse mais il restait toujours subjugué par son professionnalisme.

L'arme en main, Beckett la démonta en entier pour la nettoyer. Certes, ce n'était pas utile car le stand s'en occupait et que de manière générale, revolvers et autres armes à poings ne nécessitaient pas un démontage complet pour le nettoyage mais c'était un de ses rites. Elle déchargea complètement l'arme et vérifia qu'il ne restait pas de balle car même le chargeur retiré, elle savait qu'un Glock pouvait encore tirer un coup. Elle ouvrit donc la chambre, regarda à travers le canon : plus aucune munition. Elle finit de démonter les pièces principales de son semi-automatique et les nettoya.

Canon, fût et autre crosse, brillants comme un sous neuf, elle s'attarda à la chambre de son arme les minuscules explosions qui avaient lieu à chaque fois que la gâchette était pressée, provoquaient une accumulation de résidus à l'intérieur du canon.

Toutes les étapes achevées, elle remonta son arme et chargea une à une les balles qui allaient bientôt terminer leurs courses dans une cible. La sécurité enlevée, le casque sur les oreilles, elle prit position. Le dos droit, les jambes légèrement écartées et le bras bien tendu, Beckett vida la totalité de son chargeur.

Richard qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du déterminisme de sa muse ne fût même pas surpris de voir la cible, criblée de balles au niveau du cœur.

-Définitivement parfaite, déclara l'écrivain.

-La perfection n'existe pas Castle.

-Souhaiterais-tu aborder ce sujet philosophique – très intéressant- avec moi ?

-Pas du tout. Je sais très bien que tu arriverais à me convaincre, souffla-t-elle.

A cette phrase, le sourire de son équipier s'agrandit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Toi.

-Ah bon. Et pourquoi ?

-Tu viens de m'avouer que j'avais un tant soit peu d'influence sur toi.

-Tu en doutais encore.

Elle venait de lâcher expressément cette rhétorique et elle n'était pas peu fière de son effet. Rick, tout sourire demeurait sans voix.

-Je vais poser mes résultats à Gates. Je te ramène ?

-Pas ce soir mais merci pour la proposition.

Il vit le visage de sa muse changeait légèrement d'expression et s'empressa de rectifier le tir.

-J'ai une course personnelle à faire.

-Je vois… Tu ne veux pas que je sache où tu achètes tes sous-vêtements, plaisanta Kate.

-Si ce n'était que ça…

La brunette fit mine de réfléchir.

-Des choses pour pimenter tes nuits ?

-Lieutenant ! _S'offusqua faussement Rick_. Sachez que mes nuits solitaires ont assez de mon imagination pour être magiques.

Ces quelques mots, si anodins qu'ils puissent paraître venaient de lancer la machine à fantasmes de Katherine. Elle connaissait déjà les sensations que son équipier pouvait lui soutirer avec un simple baiser alors elle s'inquiétait délicieusement de son sort quand la magie de Rick l'envelopperait totalement.

-Je ne faisais que t'enrager, précisa la brunette.

-Je me doute. Et si tu comptes tout savoir, ma course consiste à acheter des ouvrages spécialisés pour mes recherches.

-Nikki Heat s'en va vers de nouvelles expériences ?

-Je ne dirais rien.

Castle mima une fermeture éclaire sur ses lèvres et entreprit de rejoindre la cage d'escalier où elle l'attendait.

(…)

En cette nouvelle journée, une interrogation n'avait pas besoin d'être soulevé. La bouteille de rouge, vide, d'une petite exploitation de la Nappa Valley posée sur le bar de Katherine suffisait amplement pour en déduire son alcoolisation de la veille.

Le mal était fait : Katherine Beckett souffrait d'alcoolisme.

Ce matin, contrairement au jour précédent, elle eut l'esprit de prendre une bonne douche froide et de mettre de l'anticerne pour masquer les effets indésirables de l'alcool. Et d'après, l'absence de réaction de Rick sur son état, le résultat devait être plus que concluant.

-Esposito, Ryan, nous avons une nouvelle affaire, les informa la nouvelle Capitaine.

-D'accord madame. L'adresse ?

-Toutes les informations nécessaires sont sur vos portables.

Les deux détectives acquiescèrent et prirent congés non sans remarquer le manque de réaction de Beckett.

-Tu ne veux pas les accompagner ? Demanda l'écrivain.

-Euh… Pardon… Tu disais ? J'étais concentrée sur ce dossier.

-Les gars viennent d'avoir une enquête, tu ne souhaites pas remettre le pied à l'étrier ?

-Mince, je n'avais pas entendu. Je vais voir Gates. Prépare-toi.

Castle n'eut le temps d'enfiler sa veste et de préparer celle de sa coéquipière que cette dernière revenait déjà du bureau de sa supérieure.

-J'en déduis qu'avec le sourire que tu arbores… Que nous retrouvons le terrain, s'enthousiasma Rick.

-Tout à fait partenaire !

…

Tandis que la lieutenant se concentrait sur la route les menant à un nouveau cadavre, son équipier la sondait. S'il était heureux de reprendre du service actif, il s'inquiétait quant à la réaction de Kate. Certes, la jeune femme paraissait enthousiaste de regagner le terrain mais comment allait-elle réagir face à un corps, face à la tristesse des familles, face aux mensonges … ?

-Rick, je vais bien. Ne te fais pas tant de soucis.

-Euh…Comment … Tu…

-Ton visage, sourit-elle.

Surpris mais attendri par l'attention de sa muse à son égard, il lui rendit son sourire et déposa sa main sur son genou. Il souhaitait qu'elle sache, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il serait un soutien en toutes occasions… Même si elle le savait déjà.

-On y va Dom Juan ?

-C'est parti.

Le duo se dirigea vers les Bros qui à la vue de leurs carnets de notes bien griffonnés avaient apparemment nombre d'informations à partager.

-Identité de la victime ? Les interrogea-t-elle par surprise.

Les deux frères d'armes se retournèrent et sourirent de concert. Ils ne l'avoueraient pas mais retrouver Beckett à leurs côtés les ravissait.

-Samantha Hotch, 65 ans, célibataire. Elle travaillait en tant que top manager dans le commerce des nouvelles technologies.

-De la famille ? Des enfants ?

-A première vue, c'était une vieille fille. Elle n'a plus de famille. Sa sœur aînée est décédée, i mois.

-D'accord, vous allez rendre une petite visite à son employeur et à ses collègues. Castle et moi, on va voir Lanie et après, on revient au poste glaner des informations supplémentaires.

Accompagnée de ses acolytes en tenue de Schtroumpf d'après l'imagination débordante de Castle, le docteur Parish s'afférait autour du corps.

-Bonjour Lanie !

-Bonjour Kate, Castle.

-Que peux-tu nous dire ?

-A première vue, les deux balles qu'elle a dans l'abdomen sont à l'origine de la mort. Toutefois, je reste prudente.

-Traces de brûlures, déclara Kate en désignant les deux orifices.

-Oui, je dirais qu'elle a été tuée à bout portant.

-Des marques de défenses, de lutte ?

-Pour l'instant, non. Mais les ecchymoses peuvent apparaître plus tard.

-D'accord. Tu nous appelles quand tu auras terminé l'autopsie.

…

Deux tasses fumantes trônaient sur le bureau de Beckett tandis que leurs propriétaires travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Rick lisait les premiers rapports des bleus ainsi que ceux de la scientifique alors que Kate inscrivait les éléments glanés de-ci de-là sur le tableau blanc.

-C'est étrange, remarqua Castle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Il n'y a pas eu d'effraction…

-… donc soit elle connaissait son meurtrier…

-… soit elle était inconsciente.

-Et pourquoi ça Monsieur l'écrivain ?

-Une femme seule qui ouvre à un homme tout aussi seul.

-Trouve-moi la différence entre ton hypothèse et nous ? L'interrogea Kate.

-Je te l'accorde nous sommes seuls mais si je ne me trompe pas quand je repars de chez toi, tu es belle et bien vivante.

-Plus que vivante, murmura la jeune femme dans un sourire.

-Mademoiselle Be…

Castle fût stoppé dans son élan par la sonnerie de son équipière.

-Beckett.

-…

-Ok, on arrive de suite.

-Des nouvelles sur l'enquête ? Demanda Rick.

-Oui, Lanie veut nous voir.

…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous Lanie ?

-Je confirme ma première théorie. Votre victime a été tuée par arme à feu. D'après, la balistique un 9mm.

-Tu penses toujours qu'elle a été tuée entre 19h et 22h ?

-Oui mais maintenant, je peux t'affirmer qu'elle a succombé autour de 19-20 heures.

-D'accord merci Lanie.

-Hep, hep les deux.

-Autre chose Docteur Parish ? L'interrogea Castle.

-Madame Hotch a eu un rapport sexuel avant sa mort.

-A son âge ? S'étonna Rick.

-A parce que vous pensez qu'il y a un âge pour avoir des relations sexuelles, s'amusa Lanie.

-Non mais c'est juste que c'est… grimaça-t-il.

-Kate, il va falloir parfaire l'éducation de ton écrivain.

-Lanie ! S'offusqua la lieutenant.

-J'arrive pas à imaginer… Vous imaginez, elle a l'âge de ma mère.

-N'imagine pas alors, _le rabroua Kate_. Des traces ADN ?

-Non, notre amant mystère devait porter un préservatif.

-Merci Lanie. Si tu en apprends davantage n'hésite pas.

Les deux partenaires avaient déjà tourné les talons quand la légiste lança une de ses éternelles boutades.

- Bravo Kate ! Tu as suivi mes conseils.

La concernée fit volteface et jeta un regard noir à son amie.

-Que voulait-elle dire ?

-Rien de spécial. Oublie.

(…)

Au même moment, Esposito et Ryan se rendaient au lieu de travail de Madame Hotch cette dernière travaillait dans l'une des plus grandes firmes de nouvelles technologies du monde.

-Détectives Ryan et Esposito, nous souhaiterions voir le PDG, s'il vous plait.

-Je suis confuse mais Monsieur Smouth est en réunion en ce moment même.

-Nous sommes également confus mais nous venons suite au meurtre de l'une de vos collègues.

L'hôtesse d'accueil blanchit à vue d'œil face à l'annonce terrible que venait de lui faire les forces de l'ordre.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle composa plusieurs numéros, eut de nombreux interlocuteurs avant de se retourner vers les détectives.

-Monsieur Smouth va vous recevoir dans cinq minutes. En attendant, prenez place, dit-elle en désignant les fauteuils en face de l'accueil.

-Tu as vu le nombre de caméra dans cet immeuble, s'étonna Ryan.

-Sérieusement ? On est dans l'une des plus grandes et des plus riches entreprise des Etats-Unis alors il vaut mieux qu'elle soit protégée.

-D'accord mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être surveillé par Big Brother, blêmit l'irlandais.

-Détective. Désolé de vous décevoir mais Big Brother n'existe pas.

Javier et Kevin se retournèrent vers cette voix grave et posée, source d'autoritarisme naturel. Ils découvrirent un homme, sortant tout droit d'une feuille de papier glacé d'un magasine tel que _GQ_ ou _Esquire_. Il était assez grand, d'une trentaine d'année à la coupe carrée sans aucun cheveu rebelle. L'homme par sa carrure imposait une force charismatique soulignée par son costume trois pièces noire surement d'une maison parisienne à la vue des détails des boutonnières et autres coutures piquées main son visage de jeune cadet laissait paraitre une certaine innocence mais ses yeux trahissaient son arrogance et son esprit carriériste.

-Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Monsieur Smouth, PDG de Techmile Industries.

-Détectives Ryan et Esposito.

-Suivez-moi, nous serons plus au calme dans mon bureau.

Les trois hommes montèrent dans un ascenseur vitré d'une taille bien plus imposante que celui du 12th. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs aussi larges que précieux. Chrome, argent et verre encadrés les peintures de maître qui ne faisaient qu'écho aux mobiliers luxueux surement signés Starck.

Le PDG les fit pénétrer dans son bureau ou plutôt son appartement. L'endroit d'une superficie gigantesque n'avait rien à envier aux desks des loups de Wall Street. De grands fauteuils de cuir entourés le bureau de verre de Smouth, donnant sur une vue panoramique des gratte-ciels new-yorkais.

-Vous souhaitiez me voir à quel propos ?

-Une de vos salariés s'est faite assassinée, déclara Esposito, sans préambule.

-Quelle horreur. Qui est-ce ?

-Madame Hotch.

L'homme si sûr de lui jusqu'à présent blêmit à vue d'œil.

Décidemment les personnes de cette entreprise trahissaient rapidement leurs états d'âmes, songèrent les Bros.

-Vous connaissiez bien Madame Hotch ? S'enquit Ryan, songeur quant à ce que cet homme d'affaire connaisse l'ensemble de ces… pas moins de 300 salariés.

-Oh que oui. Ce n'était pas une simple salariée, c'était une de mes collaboratrices. Top manager de son état.

-Quel était son rôle plus précisément ?

-Elle supervisait une équipe de 10 commerciaux.

-Vous connaissez toutes vos collaboratrices ?

-Je vous arrête de suite. Je n'entretenais aucune relation avec elle. Si je la connais si bien c'est qu'elle était depuis plus de 10 ans, la meilleure manageuse de la boîte.

-Vous comptez des scores ?

-Ne plaisantez pas détective. Nous tenons à ce que nos équipes soient performantes donc il existe un registre où les chiffres des ventes de chaque équipe sont inscrits.

-La concurrence est donc grande. Des conflits entre collègue, une rivalité mal placée ?

-Je ne peux nier que tous ses collègues ne la portaient pas dans leurs cœurs.

-Nous vous remercions pour votre temps. Nous serait-il possible de rencontrer les membres de son équipe ainsi que ses principaux concurrents ?

-Pour les membres de son équipe, je vais vous y conduire mais pour ses concurrents vous allez devoir prendre contact avec leurs secrétaires. Avant de les rencontrer, je dois vous prévenir, _précisa-t-il_. Si son équipe va être anéanti, ses équipiers vont se montrer intraitables voire … Je ne sais pas quel terme employer mais ils vont être très intéressés pour reprendre les membres de l'équipe de Samantha.

-Comment ça ?

-Madame Hotch recrutait elle-même, les meilleurs commerciaux pour faire son équipe. Maintenant, qu'ils sont disponibles, chaque top manager va vouloir s'en saisir.

-La concurrence et la rivalité étaient donc très présentes entre ses collègues ?

-Oui mais… Vous ne pensez pas qu'un d'entre eux soit responsable de sa mort ?

-Tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations, tout le monde reste suspect.

Un sourire glacial fendit le visage de Smouth tandis qu'il les conduisait à l'équipe de Madame Hotch.

-Voici les détectives Ryan et Esposito.

-Je vous laisse Messieurs.

Ryan et Esposito se sentirent un peu mal à l'aise. Une dizaine de paires d'yeux, d'hommes et de femmes en costumes-tailleurs les observaient.

-Excusez-nous pour le dérangement mais nous venons au sujet du décès de votre manager, Madame Hotch.

L'assemblée fut choquée par cette tragique nouvelle. En une seule phrase, ils venaient de perdre une supérieure, une amie, une manageur hors pair et bien plus pour certains.

-Mon collègue et moi-même, allons rapidement vous posez des questions un par un.

Après 9 commerciaux interrogés, Ryan et Esposito commençaient réellement à désespérer quant à la dernière commerciale et plus exactement aux dernières questions, les choses devinrent intéressantes.

-Madame Hotch entretenait-elle de bonnes relations avec votre équipe ?

-Oh que oui !

-Vous pouvez développer ?

-Ne voyez pas en moi, une colporteuse de ragots mais Madame Hotch entretenait une relation avec Tim.

-Tim… Pussy, votre collègue ? Réfléchit Ryan en ressassant son entretien avec le jeune homme.

-Oui, celui que vous avez interrogé avant moi.

-Quelles relations entretenaient-ils ?

-Ils couchaient ensemble.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

-Je les ais retrouvé une fois dans son bureau.

…

Les Bros revenaient au poste après leur après-midi interrogatoire.

-Alors les gars, vous avez appris des choses ?

-Des choses croustillantes… S'amusa Esposito.

-De quel ordre ?

-Madame Hotch, 65 ans, couchait avec son subordonné : Tim Pussy, âgé de 30 ans.

-Une cougar ! S'exclama Castle.

Beckett roula des yeux et se reconcentra sur les propos de ses collègues.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Une des commerciales de Hotch les a surpris dans son bureau. Pour confirmer, on va avoir besoin d'un mandat pour les vidéos de surveillance.

-Je vais faire la demande. En attendant, rentrez chez vous, il se fait tard.

-Merci Boss.

-Les gars ! Bon travail.

Les deux acolytes la remercièrent et prirent la poudre d'escampette, laissant Castle et sa muse, seuls.

-Je ne comprends pas comment un homme si jeune peut être attiré par une femme de 65 ans. Certes, je te l'accorde, elle est encore bien foutue et elle doit avoir de l'expérience mais de là à… Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

-C'est vrai qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge entre eux mais l'amour et les sentiments ne se commandent pas.

-Donc cela ne te dérangerait pas de sortir avec un homme de l'âge de ton père ?

-Dis comme ça non. Mais je te rappelle que tu es bien plus vieux que moi…

-Mais je ne suis pas si vieux…

-Oui mais tu es tout de même plus vieux.

Elle le regardait d'un sourire franc et joyeux, les doigts caressant sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Toi…Nous. J'avais peur que nous perdions nos joutes, notre alchimie…

-Jamais, la rassura-t-il.

…

Leurs chemins venaient de se séparer en bas de son immeuble. Lui, gravant les marches pour rejoindre son loft et sa famille et elle, rentrant tranquillement dans son appartement désert.

Cette journée fut éprouvante sous bien des aspects. Elle venait de reprendre sa routine, son quotidien : un appel, un meurtre, un cadavre et un mystère à résoudre. Elle n'était pas seule ses collègues et son partenaire d'ami l'aidaient à résoudre ces enchevêtrements mais il fallait l'avouer, cette journée lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle, les jambes et l'esprit. Si pendant l'enquête, elle masquait ses douleurs mentales et physiques quand elle rentra chez elle, tous ses maux pesèrent plus forts sur ses épaules. Elle lâchait prise.

A l'accoutumée et malheureusement, Kate se saisit d'un verre qu'elle remplit de vin. Elle ne savait expliquer ce besoin, cette nécessité de boire mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'après cette beuverie solitaire, elle se sentait mieux. C'était donc un moyen de ne plus souffrir, de se sentir apaisée, de se sentir Kate, la jeune femme insouciante et souriante qu'elle était avant la mort de sa mère.

Seulement, ce soir, rien n'était pareil le spiritueux pourpre ne suffisait pas. La jeune femme souhaitait plus, plus fort et plus enivrant. Quelque chose qui lui ferait véritablement tourner, perdre la tête…

Un rapide coup d'œil sous le bar et une illumination ou plutôt la bouteille de vodka la frappa de plein fouet.

Alcool fort brûle la trachée quasi vierge de Beckett. Le liquide coule par vague, noyant avec lui l'écume des maux de la jeune femme. Ce n'est plus simplement la houle tranquille qui ramène son flot de vagues, c'est un tsunami dévastant et emportant tout sur son passage.

Naufragée de ce raz-de-marée, Katherine était maintenant sous les lames et autres rouleaux alcoolisés.

(…)

Réveil difficile synonyme de cuite acerbe, le chemin jusqu'à l'éveil total fut compliqué pour la brunette. Ce n'est qu'au bout de son troisième café, gentiment apporté par son bel écrivain que Kate finit par émerger complètement.

Si l'alcool redonne espoir aux meurtris de la vie, l'alcoolisme décuple également les forces de persuasion et de dissimulation. Rick, face à ça ne pouvait et ne se doutait de rien.

-Le collègue sexuel de Madame Hotcher vous attend en salle 1, déclara Esposito tout sourire.

Beckett roula des yeux tout en soufflant face à l'attitude machiste de son collègue tandis que Castle et lui se frappaient dans la main, signe de victoire.

-Bonjour Monsieur Pussy. Lieutenant Beckett et mon collègue, Monsieur Castle.

-Bonjour.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes dans nos locaux ?

-Je suppose que c'est en lien avec le décès de Madame Hotcher.

-Vous supposez bien. Vous vous entendiez comment avec votre supérieure ?

-Bien mais… _Il grimaça un instant_. Pourquoi me posez-vous ces questions, j'ai déjà répondu aux questions de vos collègues.

-La routine et nous avons besoin d'éclaircir certains points.

-Dans ce cas, allez-y.

-Vous travailliez souvent en compagnie de Madame Hotcher ?

-Oui, sans plus. Elle donnait les ordres lors des debriefs hebdomadaires et nous exécutions.

-Vous êtes marié, célibataire, en couple ?

-Euh… Célibataire pourquoi ?

-Vous n'avez rien à nous dire concernant une éventuelle relation ?

-Non, je vis seul.

-Certes, vous vivez seul mais cela n'empêche pas que vous êtes un homme. Vous avez peut-être des aventures, des coups d'un soir ? Rajouta Castle.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça Monsieur Castle.

-Vous allez donc nous dire que vous ne couchiez pas avec Madame Hotcher ?

-Hein ! Non mais vous êtes complètement fou. Elle est de plus de trente ans mon aîné.

-Cela n'empêche rien, riposta l'écrivain.

Stupéfait ou réfléchissant à ses aveux, confidences ou mensonges, Pussy resta muet…

-Nous avons un témoin. Vous ne pouvez plus nier, rétorqua Beckett.

L'homme s'agita, secoua la tête et un rideau de larme ravagea son visage jusque-là inexpressif.

-D'accord, oui je couchais avec elle. Et alors c'est un crime ?

-Non mais vous ne trouvez pas étrange le fait de nous cacher en premier lieu votre relation.

-Vous croyez que c'est simple d'avouer que l'on couche avec sa supérieure.

-Je vous l'accorde mais désormais vous êtes un suspect potentiel.

-Vous allez me garder ? S'inquiéta l'homme.

-Non. A part, si vous décidez d'avouer son meurtre.

-Jamais de la vie.

-Dans ce cas, vous êtes livres de partir.

Cette dernière phrase assénée par la Lieutenant eut l'effet de faire décamper le suspect mais aussi de couper le souffle à Castle.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé son alibi ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

-Il nous cache quelque chose et je veux savoir ce que c'est. S'il n'a pas d'alibi nous n'aurons jamais la cause du meurtre. Il sera libre.

L'esprit de l'écrivain maintenant en paix avec la stratégie de sa muse, ils rejoignirent son bureau où Ryan et Esposito arrivaient.

-Alors les gars comment ce sont passés les interrogatoires des prétendants au titre du meilleur top manager ? Ironisa Beckett.

-Des rapaces, des vautours… Cela te convient comme descriptif.

-Et encore ?

-Le PDG de cette société nous avait prévenus de la concurrence féroce qui régnait entre ses collaborateurs mais à ce point-là, c'était flippant.

-Les trois tops manager de cette firme sont suspects, résuma l'irlandais.

-Vraiment ?

-Je cite « Bon débarras », « Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait », « A trop vouloir réussir, on ne voit plus les ennemis »… Nous en avons encore plein d'autres mais je pense que tu vois le genre.

-D'accord nous pouvons donc mettre trois visages sur le murder board.

Ryan s'exécuta et épingla les trois nouveaux suspects sur le tableau blanc.

-Et vous avec Tim Pussy ? Demanda Esposito.

-Il a avoué qu'il couchait avec notre victime mais il nous cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais cela ne serait tarder.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi en attendant ?

-Nous venons de recevoir les vidéos de surveillance de Techmile Industries alors vous allez me visionner tout ça.

-C'est pas juste. C'est toujours à nous de faire les choses les moins drôles, râla Kévin.

-Si tu veux, tu peux t'occuper des recherches papiers et informatiques sur Pussy, rétorqua la brunette.

-Finalement, ça ira. Je laisse à Castle le soin de t'aider.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée et l'équipe de la criminelle travaillait encore quand des éclats de rire et des cris retentirent à l'étage. Castle et Beckett, jusqu'à présent, plongés dans les dossiers relevèrent le nez, cherchant d'où provenait ce brouhaha.

-Ce sont les garçons. Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda l'écrivain.

-Je pense mais… Je ne suis pas sûre que cela fasse avancer l'enquête.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-Ils doivent baver devant les ébats de Pussy et Hotcher, grommela Beckett.

La jeune femme se leva et vérifia sa théorie, accompagnée de son équipier, apparemment très intéressé par ces vidéos de surveillance.

-Alors les gars, vous avez trouvé notre meurtrier ?

-Non mais Madame Hotcher savait comment encourager son commercial, plaisanta l'irlandais.

Esposito jeta un regard désespéré à son collègue. Définitivement, la discrétion n'était pas son fort.

-Nous n'avons encore rien trouvé de concluant, rectifia le latino.

-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer.

-Merci chef ! S'enthousiasmèrent les deux acolytes en déguerpissant à toute allure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Castle alors que sa muse fermait les stores de la salle de vidéo.

-Je vais poursuivre le visionnage ce soir mais… Rentre auprès de ta famille. On se voit demain.

-Rappelle-moi, je suis bien ton partenaire ?

-Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna la brunette.

-Simple vérification… Donc je reste.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-C'est vrai mais j'en ai envie, dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Elle pressa le bouton PLAY du lecteur DVD et les images commencèrent à défiler sous leurs yeux. Ce qui se résumait jusqu'alors à des entrées-sorties de salariés devint rapidement plus… Croustillant. La vidéo divulguait Tim Pussy prenant sa manager contre un poteau du parking souterrain.

-Rick, ferme la bouche. Tu vas gober les mouches.

Pris en flagrant délit, Castle se reconcentra comme il put car une multitude d'images aussi torrides les unes que les autres traversaient son esprit. Il ne fantasmait pas sur le couple qui s'étreignait devant ses yeux mais plutôt sur la divine créature qui se tenait à sa gauche. Sentant la chaleur prendre place dans son corps, il commença à s'agiter et à défaire sa cravate qu'il trouvait trop serrée.

-Une vague de chaleur Ricky, taquina Katherine qui percevait le trouble de son équipier.

-Vas-y moque toi !

-Ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne tiens pas la pression.

Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais ce soir, elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'un petit coup de chaud. Il était tard, le poste était quasi désert et derrière les stores, ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Lieutenant, je fonctionne aux C.O.U.P.S de pression.

Richard avait accentué volontairement ses derniers mots fixant les yeux brillants de sa muse. Celle-ci sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son rythme cardiaque réagir aux assauts non dissimulés de son coéquipier.

Sans savoir comment cela se fit, leurs haleines si pures se mêlèrent, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent et ils se montrèrent ainsi tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Les yeux clos, ils appréciaient le contact de leurs lèvres dans ce chaste mais tant attendu baiser.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux statuts de pierre pétrifiés, transformés par Méduse jusqu'à ce que leurs appréhensions primaires se fissurent. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent, se happèrent savourant la douceur, la moiteur et la chaleur de celles-ci. Ils ne constituaient plus que cet amalgame de lèvres, s'embrassant, se tirant et s'aimant.

Sans avoir approfondi les choses, sans avoir franchi la barrière de l'intimité, ils se reconnectèrent à la réalité plongeant dans le regard attendri de leur partenaire.

C'est donc dans une extrême et respectueuse lenteur qu'ils rompirent leur connexion.

-Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi, balbutia difficilement Rick.

-Tu n'as pas apprécié, s'alarma la brunette.

-Oh que si… Mais je ne veux pas te brusquer.

-Je pense que nous sommes tous deux fautifs, sourit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

-Non… Bon maintenant on en a fini avec ces vidéos.

Beckett regagna son bureau tandis que Castle enfilait sa veste.

-A demain !

-Tu ne pars pas ? S'étonna-t-il en observant sa muse reprendre les dossiers de Pussy.

-Pas tout de suite.

L'écrivain arqua un sourcil d'étonnement et s'assit sur sa chaise, sa veste sur les genoux.

-Rick, tu peux rentrer. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Katherine ?

Il venait de lâcher cette question car, il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose à propos de sa partenaire. Certes, il la savait travailleuse et un peu bornée mais il était plus de minuit et elle ne semblait pas encline à retrouver son appartement.

-Euh… Rien.

-Je vois bien que tu me caches un truc, souffla-t-il.

Elle s'en voulait de lui mentir, de le faire souffrir encore et toujours mais elle était incapable de lui avouer que retourner chez elle s'avérait destructeur.

-Je ne te cache rien du tout. Je veux simplement clôturer cette affaire le plus vite possible pour me reposer, mentit la jeune femme.

Castle la dévisagea un moment, espérant qu'elle lui dise la vérité mais après tout, pourquoi lui mentirait-elle ?

-Dans ce cas, nous allons nous y mettre à deux. On avancera plus rapidement.

Sur ces mots, les deux amis se mirent à la lecture des dossiers de Pussy.

-Il n'a pas dû avoir une vie facile, révéla Kate.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a perdu ses deux parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes.

Richard vit la lueur de tristesse percer la prunelle émeraude de son équipière : Le mauvais temps ?

-Non… D'ailleurs, c'est étrange, l'affaire n'a jamais été résolue.

-Comment ça ?

-D'après le rapport des officiers, une autre voiture était impliquée.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi l'affaire est non résolue ?

-Le chauffeur de l'autre véhicule n'a jamais pu être véritablement incriminé.

-Comment cela peut-être possible, si la voiture était bien présente sur la chaussée ?

-Je crois que j'ai la réponse, dévoila Beckett.

-Je t'écoute.

-Petite devinette… Qui conduisait le véhicule ?

Castle réfléchit, mit son cerveau d'écrivain à rude d'épreuve et s'écria : HOTCHER !

-Dans le mille. Elle rentrait d'une soirée étudiante huppée et surement arrosée quand elle a percuté la voiture des Pussy.

-Et comme, elle provient d'une famille riche, ils ont dû payer un avocat assez…

-…Doué pour lui éviter toutes condamnations, conclu Kate.

-La seule interrogation qui persiste, c'est comment Tim a pu découvrir que sa supérieure qui n'était pas moins que sa sex-friend était aussi coupable de la mort de ses parents ?

-Une petite discussion avec lui va être nécessaire, _sourit la jeune femme_. Mais pour l'instant, je te ramène chez toi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Trop long ? Trop lent ? Je suis à votre écoute et je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! Et encore merci de me lire ! <strong>_


	6. Lignées toxiques

**Chapitre 5 : Lignées toxiques **

**Bonjour les gens ! Un nouveau chapitre et un nouveau drame ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Angelye : Merci pour ta review et je suis curieuse de voir ta réaction sur la suite des évènements…**

Beckett se massait les tempes quand son écrivain revint avec sa tasse de café.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois.

-De quoi ?

-Tu as mal la tête.

-Oui c'est le travail.

Cependant, elle savait très bien que le travail n'était en rien responsable de ses céphalées les seules fautives étaient les gueules de bois qu'elle se trainait maintenant chaque matin.

-Notre suspect vous attend en salle n°2, déclarèrent Esposito et Ryan.

-Merci les gars, on y va.

Richard suivit sa partenaire mais son intuition ne le laissait guère en paix ces derniers temps. Son sixième sens, si tant est qu'il en ait un, lui lançait sans arrêt des signaux qui malheureusement pour lui restaient incompréhensibles voire contradictoires. D'un côté, Kate et lui se rapprochaient, ils devenaient chaque jour un peu plus proche mais d'un autre côté, il discernait dans le comportement de son équipière une chose étrange, une chose qu'il présageait de mauvais augure.

-Monsieur Pussy, ravie de vous revoir ! Ironisa Beckett sortant, par la même occasion, Castle de ses pensées.

-Vos hommes sont venus me chercher en pleine réunion. Je n'avais pas trop le choix, riposta ce dernier.

-Là n'est pas la question. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, vous nous avez pas dit toute la vérité.

-Si.

-Ce que ma collègue essaye de vous dire, c'est que vous avez omis de nous dire que vos parents étaient décédés.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur Castle mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

-En quoi cela nous regarde ? _S'énerva la lieutenant_. Vous couchez avec la responsable du meurtre de vos parents et vous ne daigniez pas nous le dire.

-Hein ! Pardon ! Vous insinuez que Samantha était dans la voiture qui a percuté celle de mes parents ! S'horrifia Tim.

Les deux partenaires l'observèrent, essayant de vérifier si cette soudaine incompréhension était belle et bien réelle ou si au contraire, il feignait la vérité.

-Vous allez me dire que vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était responsable ?

-Désolé de vous décevoir mais non je n'étais pas au courant. Vous pensez sincèrement que je coucherais sciemment avec la coupable de l'assassinat de mes parents !

Cette dernière phrase assénée par Pussy troubla Katherine. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions et ses pensées prendre le dessus plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle faisait le lien avec sa propre affaire… Elle avait un peu honte de poser cette question car elle s'imaginait à la place de leur suspect. Comment réagirait-elle si on l'accusait d'avoir pris du bon temps avec la cause de ses maux ? Comment réagirait-elle si elle se rendait compte qu'elle couchait avec le meurtrier de sa mère ? Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, Rick prit le relais.

-Je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute mais au cours de votre relation, vous avez peut-être appris à mieux vous connaître… Vous vous êtes certainement confiés, parlés…

-Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire Monsieur Castle ? Rétorqua Pussy.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répliqua l'écrivain sans se laisser abattre par l'arrogance de ce jeune premier.

-Samantha et moi entretenions une relation purement sexuelle. Ce n'est pas derrière un poteau de parking, dans une voiture, dans un ascenseur, dans un couloir ou sur un bureau que nous nous laissions à la confidence. Un petit coup vite fait bien fait, vous connaissez Monsieur Castle ? Le nargua-t-il.

Rick ne releva pas les pics et préféra poursuivre en s'attaquant de plein fouet au suspect.

-Cela doit être horrible de savoir que l'on prend son pied avec la personne qui nous a enlevé son père et sa mère.

-Je ne vous permets pas, s'énerva Pussy.

-Quand vous l'avez appris, vous étiez en plein acte ou c'était après avoir joui ?

-ARRETEZ !

-Ou alors c'était avant d'être vigoureux ? Ça vous a fait quoi de l'apprendre ? Vous avez été excité ? Vous avez bandé ? Oh, non… Vous avez débandé…

-Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre con ! _S'agaça Tim_. Oui, je l'ai tué ! Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je ne regrette pas. Elle a tué mes parents ! C'est à cause d'elle si je suis devenu un tueur.

Les dernières phrases venaient de sonner le glas de l'interrogatoire. Castle avait réussi à faire avouer le suspect en le poussant dans ces derniers retranchements.

Les deux partenaires patientaient pendant que Pussy mettait par écrit ses aveux quand Beckett se leva précipitamment pour sortir de la salle. L'écrivain l'observa inquiet mais il ne pouvait laisser leur criminel seul. C'est donc dix minutes plus tard qu'il sortit. Il chercha sa coéquipière mais elle n'était ni dans la salle de repos ni à son bureau.

-Vous avez vu Beckett ? Demanda-t-il aux Bros.

-Oui, elle est partie assez rapidement en direction des escaliers de secours.

-Merci les gars.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Ryan.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers où il trouva sa muse en pleine crise de sanglots. Face à ce malheureux spectacle que lui offrait sa douce, il réfléchit à la cause de cette tristesse et il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à comprendre.

Encore une fois, il était le responsable de ses maux. En poussant leur suspect à bout, il avait par la même occasion égratigné sa fragile carapace. Comment avait-il pu être si dur alors que son amie souffrait de la même perte ?

Délicatement, il s'assit à côté d'elle sans oser lui parler, sans oser la prendre dans ses bras. Il réfléchissait aux moyens de se faire pardonner quand il sentit Kate se blottir contre lui.

S'il pensait être le responsable de cette soudaine vague de larmes, Kate, elle n'était même pas sûre du pourquoi de ce chagrin. Certes, cet interrogatoire avait fait remonter de vieilles douleurs mais sa fragilité du moment n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

-Je suis désolé Kate, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il lui caressait le dos dans de tendres caresses.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle en reniflant.

-Pour ne pas avoir fait preuve de tact dans la salle d'interrogatoire… Pour avoir été vulgaire… Pour…

Elle n'aurait su dire la raison de ce baiser mais elle venait de le faire taire en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Rick. Tu as réussi là où j'échouais… Et si je suis dans cet état lamentable, c'est tout simplement que mes émotions me jouent des tours en ce moment.

Cette femme le surprendrait toujours, songea-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas dans un état lamentable. Tu es juste une femme blessée par la vie.

Elle resta un bon moment dans les bras de son écrivain, calquant sa respiration sur la sienne et profitant de sa chaleur et de son aura bienveillante.

-On devrait y aller, chuchota Kate contre le cou de Rick.

-Oui, cela va devenir suspect.

Les deux amants sages se séparèrent et regagnèrent l'open space où Esposito et Ryan ne firent aucun commentaire. Les deux Bros avaient bien remarqué que leur supérieure venait de pleurer mais ils se gardèrent de tous commentaires.

Beckett reprit place à son bureau où elle commença à remplir la paperasse.

-Chef, rentrez chez vous. Javier et moi, nous allons nous occuper de la clôture du dossier.

-Vous êtes sûr, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-Si on vous le propose, ironisa le latino.

-Merci les gars. Vous venez Castle ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et prit la suite de son équipière.

…

Alors que les Bros mettaient le point final à cette enquête, Ryan réfléchit au retour de Katherine. Il la trouvait changée, différente… Elle semblait plus épanouie, plus rayonnante, plus ouverte… Comme s'il retrouvait la jeune femme que Jim lui avait décrite lors d'un week-end entre collègues. Il se doutait que seul l'homme qui accompagnait ses journées pouvait avoir ce don, de la ramener à la vie.

-Plus je les observe plus je pense qu'ils sont ensembles, déclara l'irlandais.

-Sérieux mec ! Castle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se vanter si c'était le cas.

Ryan secoua la tête : Décidemment Javier, toujours la grande classe. Castle n'est plus l'homme à femmes qu'il était. Depuis qu'il courtise Beckett, il a changé… Il est devenu plus sérieux, plus sage.

-Tu crois ?

-Non, j'en suis certain.

…

-Monsieur est arrivé !

-Merci. Tu veux monter boire un verre ? L'interrogea Rick.

-C'est gentil mais ce soir, je veux me reposer, répondit Kate dans un sourire.

-Une autre fois ?

-Demain soir, si tu veux on peut sortir prendre un verre. Je ne suis pas d'astreinte.

-J'en serais ravi. Au Old Hunt à 20 heures ?

-Parfait.

A sa réponse, elle vit le sourire de Rick s'agrandir et une sensation de bien-être la parcourue. C'était l'Amour ce sentiment où l'on se réjouit de faire le bonheur de l'autre, ce sentiment d'être amoureux du plus beau garçon du lycée… Ce sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'on aime.

Dotée de sa plus profonde conscience, Kate s'approcha lentement du visage de Rick sans jamais quitter ce regard azuréen. Elle déposa dans une infime tendresse ses longs doigts fins sur la joue de son partenaire et vint capturer ses lèvres dans un délicat baiser.

Lui laissant toujours l'initiative, l'écrivain ne faisait que savourer la sensation de ses lèvres caressant les siennes… Et ce doux effleurement de sa main sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Le baiser durant plus que d'habitude, il décida de se laisser porter par cette douce allégresse en venant cajoler la nuque de sa douce.

Les yeux clos, ils n'étaient plus qu'impression et perception. Ils découvraient tous les deux par ces jeux encore innocents le véritable sens du mot plaisir.

Dans un dernier frôlement, Kate se recula et murmura quelques mots.

-Hâte d'être à demain.

-Moi de même.

…

Sur cette fin de journée plus qu'agréable, Katherine, elle-même se demandait comment elle en était arrivée à ce pauvre tableau. La bouteille d'alcool russe en main, elle faisait un cauchemar éveillé… Une sorte de crise démentielle où tous ses plus sombres maux la percutaient et l'achevaient à petits coups de drames.

-STOP ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle en avait assez.

Elle se sentait possédée par une force démoniaque. Le feu d'Hadès brulait ses ailes fragiles comme Icare volant au plus près du soleil… Elle n'était plus que ce mythe sans fondement, cette femme sans conscience…

C'est ainsi quand dans un excès de colère, de désespoir, sa bouteille vint percuter de plein fouet le mur de son salon, se désagrégeant dans une multitude de petits tessons. Les larmes ravageaient son visage tuméfié par la peur, l'angoisse et l'impuissance ses membres tremblaient son cerveau se déconnecta.

Allongée sur le sol, elle sentait le parquet tremblait sous son corps. Les objets tournaient avec elle. Les murs tourbillonnaient autour d'elle, des cris, des murmures, des voix plus ou moins lointaines sifflaient dans ses oreilles. C'était insoutenable ... Il fallait que ça s'arrête. La main tremblante, elle chercha une bouteille parmi les autres cadavres…

Saoule, elle s'endormit à même le sol.

…

Rick était tout existé de sortir boire un verre avec Kate mais il appréhendait toutefois la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec elle. Si leur histoire commençait réellement à prendre forme et à dessiner les contours d'une vraie idylle amoureuse, les quelques mots qu'il souhaitait partager avec sa muse pouvait remettre en question beaucoup de choses.

Stress d'un rendez-vous amoureux ? Appréhension non fondée ? Exagération d'un écrivain amoureux ? Seul l'avenir pouvait le savoir.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, Beckett profitait de ce samedi pour faire la grasse matinée. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de se lever le matin alcool et insomnie ne facilitaient pas la tâche.

C'est donc sous les coups des 18 heures, qu'elle mit un pied à terre ou plutôt qu'elle se redressa. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour vider sa vessie et prendre une douche, elle se maudit à cet instant de n'avoir pas vomi au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes la veille. La jeune femme venait de marcher dans son repas régurgité. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le temps de nettoyer ce soir, Katherine avait rendez-vous avec son équipier.

…

Accoudé au comptoir, elle le remarqua de suite. Jouant à faire tournoyer un stylo entre ses doigts, il semblait anxieux. Cette image la fit sourire, lui remémorant leur première rencontre.

-Bonjour Kate !

-Salut Rick !

-Un verre ?

Si anodine que soit la question, la jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu.

-Tu souhaites boire quelque chose ? Réitéra Castle.

-Euh… Oui, excuse-moi. Un jus d'orange fera l'affaire.

L'écrivain l'observa avec des yeux de merlans fris : Rien de plus festif ?

-Pas ce soir, j'ai besoin de garder les idées claires en ce moment.

Il ne chercha pas plus d'explications et servit à sa muse. Il la contempla siroter son jus alors que celle-ci contemplait le bar. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici.

-Tu veux descendre ? Nous serons plus au calme.

-Le privilège de redécouvrir l'antre du maître… Qui serais-je pour refuser ?

Richard la convia donc à rejoindre les escaliers dissimulés sur le côté du comptoir et ils descendirent dans l'intimité du bureau.

Arrivée au sous-sol, Katherine fût subjuguée par les lieux. Son partenaire avait bien évidemment dépoussiéré l'endroit et ajouté quelques touches de déco mais l'esprit de contrebande, de prohibition régnaient encore. Le temps s'était figé sur un New-York mafieux où les bouteilles se vendaient sous le manteau et où les parrains géraient la ville d'une main de fer.

-Ça te plait ?

-Waouh ! C'est merveilleux Rick.

-Merci. Vas-y installe-toi, lui dit-il en désignant son fauteuil qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts.

-Non, c'est le tien.

-Je te dis d'y aller.

Kate se laissa convaincre et elle fut instantanément cueillie par la souplesse du cuir usé.

-Tu écris souvent ici ?

-Cela m'arrive parfois… L'univers est propice au dépaysement mais aussi à la solitude. Je peux me ressourcer, penser à ma vie… Alors si je dois écrire un passage gai, je privilégie mon bureau ou l'agitation du bar.

La fan qui sommeillait en elle, buvait les paroles de son écrivain. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir l'envers du décor alors que son statut de muse contribuait amplement à cette arrière scène.

-J'avais une petite question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Surtout ne le prend pas mal. C'est ni une réflexion, ni un reproche ni même un défaut.

-C'est étrange mais je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier la suite de notre soirée.

-En ce moment… Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Certes, nous passons de très… Très bon moments ensembles mais je te trouve différente. Tu as des cernes, tu as une petite mine et il me semble que tu as maigri. Je ne dis pas que cela ne me plait pas, au contraire je t'admire toujours autant mais je me fais beaucoup de soucis.

Au premier coup d'œil, elle avait perçu son anxiété et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle ne disait mot elle se contentait de dessiner les contours du sous-main de Rick.

Comment pouvait-elle répondre ? Comment pouvait-elle dissimuler la triste vérité ? Comment pouvait-elle lui mentir sans le détruire ? Comment pouvait-elle le protéger, le rassurer ?

-Je ne vais te mentir en te disant que tout va bien, que ma vie tourne comme je le souhaiterai mais ces derniers temps, j'ai vécu beaucoup de chamboulements. Je fais le travail, j'avance… Et bientôt, je l'espère… Je serais là où je souhaite… En attendant, je fais avec mes douleurs, les médocs et… Toi.

-Dans ce cas, je te suivrai là où te mènera ta guérison.

Elle lui offrit ce sourire faux et se leva.

-Tu as condamné l'accès au passage du souterrain ?

-Non… Une nouvelle visite, vous ferez plaisir Mademoiselle Beckett ?

-Si tu ne me fais pas le coup du papier toilette en guise de torche, ironisa-t-elle.

-Quelle idée saugrenue !

Les deux amis passèrent donc la soirée dans les bas-fonds new-yorkais, se souvenant de cette enquête qui les avait transportés bien des décennies auparavant.

(…)

C'était devenu une mauvaise habitude mais tous les soirs, Beckett s'enfilait au minimum une bouteille de vodka ou de whisky pour oublier… Pour oublier…

Pour oublier quoi d'ailleurs ?

Elle-même ne le savait plus. C'était devenu un rite, une sorte de passage obligé avant de s'endormir.

L'alcoolisation conceptualisait, abrasait son paysage, sa vie. Finalement, l'alcoolique qu'elle était devenue ne savait plus très bien qui elle était. A un moment donné, elle avait le sentiment poignant de ne plus avoir tout à fait la même identité, elle jouait à cache-cache avec elle-même. C'était un jeu de cache-cache tragique qui se jouait non seulement avec elle-même mais avec les autres : mauvaise-foi de l'alcoolique. Loin de révéler, le masque dissimulait : elle changeait de rôle, elle se travestissait, elle devenait autre.

Ce matin, Katherine s'apprêtait à passer une journée ennuyeuse puisque c'était paperasse. Il fallait boucler de toute urgence tous les dossiers afin que le parquet statue sur ces-derniers.

-On s'est bien amusé hier ? Railla Esposito.

-Vous êtes sorti ? L'interrogea son écrivain.

Le sourcil levé, elle espérait le sursis, c'était le flagrant délit. Trois paires d'yeux tournées vers elle, attendaient sa réponse. Si elle pouvait s'enfoncer cent kilomètres sous terre, du côté de l'asthénosphère, ça l'arrangerait un peu. Une faille sismique s'était ouverte sous ses pieds, mais rien ne bougeait, rien de ne s'effondrait.

-Oui je suis sortie et oui, j'ai la gueule de bois. Ça vous va comme ça ?

-Et vous n'avez même pas pensé à nous ? S'indigna Ryan.

-Désolé c'était une soirée avec mes vieilles copines de fac, mentit la concernée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé être présent, rêvassa l'écrivain.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse que vous ne fûtes pas là, s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Aurais-je appris des choses compromettantes sur vous Lieutenant ?

Rick la charriait sur ses déboires mais s'il savait la vérité, il ne plaisanterait pas de la sorte … Il était bien loin de se douter que la femme qui se trouvait devant lui était un poison insidieux qui le détruirait lui mais elle aussi.

…

Katherine tenant un verre à la main, observait son logement.

Là, un indescriptible fouillis se présenta à ses yeux. Son appartement n'était plus qu'un capharnaüm où jonchaient des bouteilles de vodka, de whisky et autres alcool forts. Des débris de verre et des tessons de bouteilles jonchaient toujours le sol, près des fenêtres, dans le salon… Enfin, partout. Sous la table de la cuisine, des canettes de bières couvraient le sol comme des douilles après une chaude bataille. Des assiettes sales s'empilaient un peu partout, des petits monticules par-ci, par-là se formaient sous des couches de poussière. Des paquets de chips éventrés et des cadavres de bouteille mettaient le point final à cette œuvre.

Le remugle lui fit monter la nausée. Une lourde odeur de vomi et de détritus flottaient dans la pièce pour ajouter au sombre et désolant tableau qu'offrait l'endroit. Les effluves acres de crasse, d'alcools, mêlés aux relents d'urine, de vomi, de bile… Un mélange d'odeurs fétides qu'elle préférait ne pas identifier saturait l'air, lui soulevait le cœur.

Saleté, odeur, négligence… Elle était dépassée mais elle n'en avait cure.

Une énième fois ivre, elle s'endormit.

Mais ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus, se produisit cette nuit. Il était environ trois heures du matin quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle réussit à décrypter l'identité : Esposito.

Encore malmenée par les effluves d'alcool, elle savait qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas son équipe. Physiquement, psychologiquement, elle était dans l'incapacité de se lever, de sortir… De faire quoique ce soit.

-C'est étrange Beckett ne répond pas ? S'interloqua Javier.

-Attends j'essaye.

Ryan tenta sa chance mais c'était tout aussi infructueux.

-Appelle Castle.

-Javier… Tu ne penses tout de même pas que…

-Si tu dis vrai, ils sont peut-être ensembles.

Au bout de deux sonneries, l'écrivain décrocha.

-Un nouveau meurtre Lieutenant Beckett ?

-Désolé Castle mais c'est Kévin.

-Excuse-moi. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kate ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Rick.

-Non, non. Nous n'arrivons pas à la joindre… Alors on s'est demandé si…

-Elle n'est pas avec moi. Donne-moi l'adresse, je vous rejoins et je m'occupe d'elle.

-1252 Routh Street.

-Merci à toute à l'heure.

L'irlandais venait à peine de raccrocher que son collègue revint à la charge.

-Alors Beckett ? Elle fricotte avec Castle ?

-Tu es incorrigible. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas ensembles mais même si tel était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'ils me l'auraient avoué.

-Pas faux, grimaça l'hispanique.

Les deux Bros se mirent au travail en attendant que leur Boss et son consultant daignent se montrer.

Au bout d'une heure, ils virent un taxi arrivé déposant par la même occasion, un certain écrivain.

-Castle !? Ou est Beckett ?

-Bonne question ! Je l'ai appelé une bonne vingtaine de fois je lui ai laissé une dizaine de messages mais aucune nouvelle.

Esposito vit dans ces propos un moyen de vérifier sa théorie.

-Peut-être qu'elle est occupée ? Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Sérieux Espo ! S'indigna Castle qui ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde que Kate - avec qui il entretenait désormais une relation naissante- s'envoyait en ce moment même en l'air.

-Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire qu'elle n'est pas attirante.

-Je ne relèverais pas ce commentaire. Je pense qu'elle est tout simplement sur silencieux et qu'elle dort profondément.

Ryan remarqua la tension dans les mâchoires de Castle mais ne fit aucune remarque devant son lourdaud de collègue.

-Allez les gars. On va voir si Lanie à quelque chose pour nous.

…

Alors que les trois compères revenaient de la scène sous les coups des neuf heures au 12th, ils trouvèrent Beckett confortablement assise à son bureau.

-Ton portable ne fonctionne plus ? Ironisa Esposito.

-Très drôle… J'ai simplement oublié d'enlever le mode silencieux, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oui mais en tout cas, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de toi pour résoudre notre enquête.

-C'est bien… Vous grandissez vous êtes maintenant capable de voler de vos propres ailes. Il était tant à presque 40 ans.

Les deux Bros feignirent la tristesse en déposant une main sur leurs cœurs.

-Arrêtez vos pleurnichardes et faites-moi un débrief.

Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent et débutèrent leur exposé.

-La victime, Mademoiselle Santiago Maria âgée de 25 ans a été retrouvée morte dans son appartement. Immigrée depuis 5 ans, toute sa famille vit encore au Mexique. D'après, sa blessure et la statuette ensanglantée que nous avons retrouvée sur le lieu du crime nous pensons que son agresseur l'a frappé quand elle lui tournait le dos.

-Et avec une simple statuette, vous êtes remontés jusqu'à notre tueur ? Railla Beckett.

-Tu me déçois, _râla Castle_. Une de ses vieilles voisines que l'on pourrait aussi nommer « La vieille femme aux chats »…

-Castle ! Focus ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Oui, excuse-moi. Je disais donc que cette colporteuse a vu notre coupable s'échapper précipitamment de l'appartement de notre victime.

-Et là où cela devient intéressant, c'est qu'elle a pu nous faire un portrait-robot, fanfaronna le latino.

-Cela a donné quelque chose ?

-Oui. L'homme est une petite racaille. Il a déjà été interpellé pour vente de cocaïne, coups et blessures et j'en passe.

-Il améliore son CV, plaisanta l'écrivain.

Sa muse lui jeta un regard lourd de sens avant de reprendre le cours des investigations.

-Lanie a récupéré l'arme pour les empruntes ?

-Oui, nous aurons les résultats dans une heure. Elle le fait en priorité.

-Pour notre homme ?

-Nous avons lancé un avis de recherche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons envoyé des officiers à son domicile ainsi que chez ses parents mais l'homme reste introuvable.

-D'accord. Vous allez faire des recherches sur ses anciens complices et ses anciens compagnons de cellules pendant ce temps, Castle et moi, nous allons retracer sa vie. Travail, femme etc.

…

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que le téléphone de Beckett sonna.

-Beckett.

-C'est Lanie, j'ai les résultats.

-Je croyais que tu devais nous les donner sous une heure.

-Il est 13 heures, s'étonna la légiste.

-Ah ! Je vois… Espo et Ryan pensaient qu'il ne te fallait qu'une heure pour l'identification des empruntes. Attends, je te mets sur haut-parleur.

-Les gars ! Venez par ici.

-Oui Boss.

-C'est Lanie, elle a les résultats.

-Javier Esposito ! Kévin Ryan ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment en une heure je peux mettre un nom sur des empruntes ?

Les deux frères s'observèrent se demandant comment ils allaient sortir des mailles du filet Parish.

-Laisse tomber Lanie, tu viens de me les choquer.

-Passons. L'arme du crime est bien cette statuette africaine, je suis catégorique.

-Pour les empruntes ?

-C'est bien celle de votre suspect : Chichito Gomez.

-Chichito, sérieusement ! S'esclaffa Castle.

-Bon je te laisse Lanie. Je perds également Rick.

-Bonne chance et bon courage ma belle.

-Merci Lanie.

-Les gars vous allez vous renseigner à son ancien travail. Peut-être que des collègues ou son patron seront où il peut être. Rick et moi, on va rendre visite à sa petite-amie.

…

-C'est charmant, dit l'écrivain en observant le quartier délabré.

-Et oui, _souffla Beckett_. C'est la manière américaine pour intégrer et souhaiter la bienvenue aux immigrés mexicains. On les rassemble dans des clapiers, sans jamais sans soucier.

-Les Etats-Unis, pays de tous les rêves, grommela-t-il.

-NYPD ouvrez la porte !

-Je crois qu'il n'y a personne.

Beckett intima le silence à son partenaire et lui fit écouter le bruit émanant de l'appartement. Ce dernier acquiesça et demanda silencieusement le plan à suivre.

Sans un bruit, elle sortit une petite pince et crocheta habilement la porte. Une main sur la poignée et l'autre fermement accrochée à son arme, elle ouvrit la porte et fut instantanément paralysée. Aucun geste, aucun mot n'émanaient de la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait nez à nez avec un suspect, arme à la main depuis la fusillade aux funérailles de Montgomery. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du canon de son assaillant.

-N'entrez pas où je vous bute ! Cria Gomez.

-Ne faites pas l'idiot. Tuer un flic n'arrangera rien à votre situation.

-Je m'en fou, j'ai déjà un meurtre sur le dos alors un de plus ou un de moins…

-Détrompez-vous, si vous nous avouez tout. Le juge sera clément.

-Je m'en bats les couilles du juge !

Le suspect transpirait à grosses gouttes les yeux injectés de sang et les mains tremblantes. Le tir pouvait partir à tout moment et Rick en était parfaitement conscient. Il observa sa coéquipière et vit qu'elle n'était guère en meilleure posture.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face de quelqu'un qui la prenait pour cible depuis son agression. Elle tremblait de peur, par manque de confiance mais surtout elle était encore sous l'influence de l'alcool. Ses mains tremblaient, sa tête lui tournait.

Elle entendait les encouragements de Rick, ses louanges sur ses états de services et elle reprit assez confiance pour presser la détente. Elle tira mais loupa le coche.

Tout s'enchaina très vite. Le coup de feu de Beckett même si loupé eut l'effet de surprise pour le suspect qui se retourna pour prendre la fuite. Encore sous le choc, Kate ne réagissait plus, elle était tétanisée.

Rick se saisit de son arme et tira sur le fuyard. Il visa dans le mille la balle logée dans le genou de Chichito le stoppa net dans sa fuite.

Ne se préoccupant pas, pour le moment de sa partenaire, il se saisit des menottes accrochées à sa hanche et menotta le criminel. L'opération terminée, il se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro des secours ainsi que celui de ses collègues.

Immobile, toujours dans la même position, Katherine était littéralement anéantie. Certes, se retrouver devant un pistolet alors qu'une balle a déjà traversé votre corps n'est pas évident mais l'alcool n'aidait pas. Elle n'était pas ivre, elle était alcoolique, alcoolisée… Et surtout choquée.

Castle se posta devant elle, déposant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ça va ?

-Je… Je… Je ne sais pas, sanglota-t-elle.

Face au désarroi de son amie, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, de soutien car jamais au grand jamais, elle ne se laisserait ainsi aller à pleurer au travail, en présence d'un meurtrier.

-Rick, je voulais te remercier. Sans toi, je…

-Kate, n'y pense plus nous sommes partenaires. C'est donc mon rôle de t'épauler.

-Oui mais…

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, au calme.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et se détacha progressivement d'elle.

-Les gars arrivent, murmura-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'il prenait soin de ne pas entacher son image auprès de ses subordonnés.

-Je vais faire un tour dans son appartement.

-Va donc ! Je m'occupe des gars.

Elle traina dans l'appartement à la recherche de produits illicites, d'armes ou de toutes autres choses en rapport avec leur enquête. Les yeux rivés à une boîte de thé mal fermée, son esprit de flic ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Et ceci se confirma quand elle ouvrit le sachet. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas des plantes mais plutôt une poudre blanche… Farine n'étant pas le terme exact pour qualifier la substance.

Le produit en main, elle le tripota et l'examina dans tous les sens. Hésitait-elle ? Faisait-elle simplement son travail ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Castle en rentrant dans la cuisine

-Un petit tour, la routine, mentit-elle en cachant le sachet dans sa poche de blazer.

…

La journée touchait à sa fin. L'enquête était bouclée le criminel sous les verrous et les dossiers refermés.

-Dure journée ! Déclara Castle en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

-A qui le dis-tu !

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Rick…

-Kate ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin n'était pas anodin. Tu le sais toi-même.

-Oui et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour avoir pris les commandes dans cette affaire.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi ? Pourquoi tu as loupé ta cible ?

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais te le dire ! Tu crois que c'est facile de regarder le canon d'une arme pointée sur soi alors qu'un mois avant on s'est pris une balle ici, _hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'impact de la balle_. Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que je puisse avoir peur.

Castle se sentait stupide, bête d'avoir poussé sa muse dans ses retranchements. Il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle avait perdu du poids, qu'elle était ailleurs mais c'était un doux euphémisme.

-Je suis franchement désolé… Je n'ai peut-être pas fait preuve de tact dans cette histoire mais je voulais juste comprendre… Te comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas grave Castle. On oublie tout ça. A demain.

Elle prit son blazer à la volée et quitta le poste sans plus de mots, laissant un écrivain perplexe et triste. Ce soir, il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin… Il l'avait braqué.

Comment avait-il pu être si blessant envers la femme qu'il aime ?

Il était maintenant certain, qu'elle ne reviendrait plus vers lui. Tous ses efforts pour tout foutre en l'air en un claquement de doigts. Quel idiot faisait-il…

…

Katherine s'enfonçait de plus en plus et se refermait sur elle-même. Elle souffrait d'une horrible déréliction… Elle se sentait partir, s'éloigner des gens qu'elle aimait mais c'était comme si son esprit n'était plus relié à ses actes. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une solution ... Que l'alcool ne l'aiderait pas mais cette sensation d'ivresse… Le liquide qui coule et vous brûle la trachée la transportait. Les effluves et la sensation de l'alcool lui permettait d'oublier sa blessure, ses cauchemars ... Les maux de sa vie. Bien sûr, Castle aurait pu l'aider mais l'alcool comme toute autre drogue vous rend solitaire, vous écarte des gens qui pourraient vous aider. Vous êtes seule ou du moins vous le pensez et votre seule amie devient la bouteille qui vous tient compagnie.

Assise sur son sofa, elle hésitait encore… Mais les douleurs et ses cauchemars allaient avoir sa peau. Ses dernières semaines passées avaient été rendues abominables par la géhenne de ses crises.

Dans un dernier soupir, elle vida une partie du sachet sur la table basse. Elle observa un long moment le petit monticule blanc, se demandant si la cocaïne serait son ami ou son ennemi mais la réponse fut singulière.

Elle prit sa carte bleue, fit une petite lignée blanche et s'approcha délicatement de la précieuse poudre. Inspirant à plein poumons une bouffée d'air, elle se plaça au-dessus de la petite ligne et snifa l'intégralité de sa drogue.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait rien. Toutefois, 5 minutes plus tard elle se sentait mieux comme apaisée, soulagée… Ses problèmes semblaient minimisés, ses douleurs disparues et sa vie plus simple… Plus rien n'était grave, plus rien ne paraissait insurmontable… Elle s'endormait tout simplement.

…

Une petite lignée le matin et la journée s'annonçait nettement plus joyeuse pour notre inspectrice aux talons hauts. Elle était heureuse de vivre de si bon matin.

-Salut les gars !

-Bonjour Boss !

-J'ai apporté les viennoiseries ce matin !

-Beckett ! Quelle générosité ce matin, plaisanta le latino.

-Rembarre tes réflexions ou je mange tout avec Rick… D'ailleurs, ou est-il ?

-Il ne t'a pas envoyé de message ? S'étonna l'irlandais.

-Non. Il aurait dû ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Il m'a prévenu qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il est occupé sur son prochain livre.

-Ah d'accord.

Katherine était légèrement déçue de ne pas voir son partenaire. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de son mois de repos, il ne se passait pas un jour où elle ne le voyait pas.

-Lieutenant Beckett, détectives Esposito et Ryan. Une nouvelle affaire vous attend, les informa Gates.

-Parfait ! On commençait à s'ennuyer ! S'exclama la brunette.

-Ravie de voir tant d'entrain, _rétorqua Iron surprise_. Le docteur Parish vous attend déjà sur les lieux. Pour les informations complémentaires, je vous laisse regarder vos téléphones.

…

-Bonjour Lanie ! S'exclama Beckett.

-Bonjour ma belle ! Dis-moi… Que me vaut cette bonne humeur matinale ?

-Rien de spécial. Je suis tout simplement en grande forme.

Lanie toujours soupçonneuse et un tant soit peu fureteuse, fit signe à son amie de se rapprocher pour évincer les oreilles trop curieuses.

-Tu n'aurais pas… Par hasard, gouté aux charmes de notre écrivain ?

-Lanie ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça.

-N'empêches tu ne réponds pas à ma question, fanfaronna la légiste.

-Alors pour ta gouverne, non je n'ai pas couché avec Rick, _murmura-t-elle_. Sinon, qu'est-ce que l'on a ? Poursuivit-elle d'un ton neutre et professionnel.

-Casanova Pierre…

-Tu te moques de moi Lanie.

-Désolé mais c'était bien le nom de ce charmant français.

-Cause de la mort ?

-Il a reçu plusieurs balles : une dans chaque genou et une autre dans la tête.

-C'est étrange, remarqua Katherine.

-Oui et ce qui est le plus étrange c'est que la balle dans la tête n'a pas été tirée d'abord.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vois les flaques de sang autour de ses genoux ?

-Oui.

-Elles ont commencé à coaguler alors que celle autour de sa tête, non.

-On l'a donc torturé.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le terme approprié mais dans tous les cas notre Casanova a souffert.

-Merci Lanie et quand tu…

-… auras les résultats, tu m'appelles… Je connais la chanson.

Beckett lui sourit et rejoignit ses deux autres collègues, qui dans la ruelle interrogeaient les badauds.

-Alors les gars, vous avez appris des choses ? Dit-elle en désignant la foule.

-Rien de bien intéressant, grimaça Esposito.

-D'ailleurs quand on y réfléchit, New-York est une ville étrange. Des coups de feu et des hurlements mais personne n'entend rien et surtout personne ne bouge, s'indigna l'irlandais.

-Prise de conscience, s'amusa Kate.

-Parfois…

-On va arrêter de philosopher, _dit le latino en les dévisageant chacun leur tour_. Notre victime Pierre Casanova était franco-américain. Il était chirurgien orthopédique au Bellevue Hospital Center.

-Des proches, de la famille, une femme, des enfants ?

-Pas d'enfants mais une femme, Jane Casanova.

-Les parents ?

-Monsieur et Madame Casanova, tous deux retraités de la marine nationale.

-D'accord. Esposito, tu as fait partie des forces spéciales alors avec Ryan vous allez rendre visite aux parents, moi je m'occupe de sa femme.

-Rendez-vous au poste, Boss ?

Cette dernière acquiesça et regagna sa voiture pour se rendre au domicile de la nouvelle veuve.

Arrivée au 1456 WoodStreet, Beckett contempla les lieux. La maison des Casanova, cossue était rehaussée d'un parc au gazon vert, de nombreux parterres fleuris, et enfin d'une allée en pierre blanche menant à une porte luxueuse.

Tous ces détails aussi clichés les uns que les autres donnèrent un haut le cœur à notre lieutenant qui se croyait arriver chez Bree Van De Kamp. Tout était parfait, rien ne dépassait les villas n'étaient pas clôturées surement par confiance, respect et amitié envers les voisins… Ou plutôt par crédulité et inconscience songea Katherine.

Soufflant une énième fois devant ce tableau du nouveau Wisteria Lane, elle pressa la sonnette. Quand le carillon retentit, elle se dit que si une femme rousse et plantureuse l'accueillait avec une tarte aux pommes, elle réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se caser.

_**Les nouvelles sont tombées… Les drames s'accumulent. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous imaginez la suite. Castle qui vient au secours de sa belle ? Un internement de force ? Une mort longue et terrifiante ? Ou autre chose ? J'attends vos réactions ! **_


	7. Descente toxique

**Chapitre 6 : Descente toxique**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à passer… C'est très flatteur ! **_

_**Angelye : Merci pour ta review et non, Kate ne m'a rien fait. D'ailleurs, c'est mon perso favori. Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ta review et pour te répondre sur l'OOC. Je dois dire que l'alcool et la drogue peuvent toucher des personnes très fortes. Il suffit juste d'un mauvais passage pour tomber dedans et c'est trop tard. Pour l'idée de Castle, je n'y avais pas pensé mais cela aurait pu être possible. **_

_**Merci à Joackym Maat de suivre ma fanfic' **_

* * *

><p><em>{Soufflant une énième fois devant ce tableau du nouveau Wisteria Lane, elle pressa la sonnette. Quand le carillon retentit, elle se dit que si une femme rousse et plantureuse l'accueillait avec une tarte aux pommes, elle réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se caser.}<em>

La porte s'ouvrit non pas sur Bree Van De Kamp mais plutôt sur l'archétype d'Edie Britt. Madame Casanova, une grande blonde au sourire Colgate semblait sortir tout droit d'un podium ou d'un film pornographique. Si la maison était surdimensionnée, les attributs féminins de cette femme l'étaient tout autant.

-Bonjour. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Lieutenant Beckett, police de New-York.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Vous souhaitez peut-être rentrer ?

-Rentrons, nous serons mieux.

-Je vous en prie, prenez place, dit Jane Casanova en pointant du doigt le sofa.

-Merci.

-Alors en quoi puis-je être utile aux forces de l'ordre ?

-Je suis désolée mais votre mari est décédé.

-Oh… Non… Ce n'est pas possible, sanglota-t-elle.

-Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances Madame.

-C'est un cauchemar… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

-Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il a été assassiné.

-Assassiné ! Mais c'est horrible. Qui pouvait bien en vouloir à Pierre ?

-Je vous retourne la question Madame.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas. C'était un homme apprécié de tous. Dans notre quartier, nous nous entendions avec tout le monde.

-Au travail ?

-Pierre est… était un chirurgien orthopédique de renom. Les plus grandes stars de NBA venaient le voir ou plutôt venaient les voir.

-Votre mari opérait à plusieurs mains ?

-Oui avec Jean Durton. Ils se sont liés d'amitié quand ils faisaient leurs études de médecine à Paris.

-Pourquoi sont-ils venus aux Etats-Unis pour exercer ?

-L'attrait du pays, l'argent…

-Des ennemis, des patients mécontents ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Mais vous savez, Pierre n'était pas un homme qui se confiait facilement. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital : entre les gardes, les urgences…

Beckett sourit quant à la description que venait de lui faire cette femme. En tout point, elle faisait écho à la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Josh.

-Avait-il des passions, des passe-temps ?

-Il appréciait l'art, plus particulièrement la peinture. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez en avoir un aperçu, déclara Jane en désignant les nombreuses toiles qui ornaient les murs.

-Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question mais… Tout allait bien dans votre couple ?

-Oui… Oui, _pleura la veuve_. Nous comptions avoir un enfant… Nous… Nous faisions tout pour l'avoir. Il avait prévenu ses supérieurs qu'il prendrait un mi-temps et de mon côté, j'avais mis ma carrière de côté. Nous voulions le meilleur pour notre enfant… Mais maintenant… C'est… C'est terminé… Je ne pourrai jamais plus…

Beckett déchiffrait attentivement les expressions faciales de cette femme mais sa tristesse était franche. Rien ne laissait paraitre qu'elle ait quelque chose à avoir dans le décès de son mari. Sa souffrance et son désarroi étaient bien trop grands pour qu'elle se joue de la police.

-Vous disiez que vous aviez mis votre carrière de côté. Quelle profession exerciez-vous ?

A sa propre question, la lieutenant sourit. Si Edie Britt lui sortait, agent immobilière pas sûr qu'elle puisse garder son sérieux.

-Je… J'étais organisatrice de mariage.

-D'accord, _souffla la jeune femme_. Pas de problèmes avec d'éventuels clients déçus ou mécontents de vos prestations ?

-Non. De toute manière si tel était le cas, je rembourserai l'ensemble du mariage.

-La totalité ? S'étonna la lieutenant.

-Oui, je suis perfectionniste. Il est donc stipulé dans le contrat qu'au moindre accrochage, je rembourse la totalité des sommes versées.

-Je vois. Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, d'un détail qui pourrait m'être utile, contactez-moi.

Jane se saisit de sa carte dans un sourire contrit et suivit Beckett jusqu'à la porte.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

…

De retour au poste, l'heure des débriefs sonnait.

-Alors avec les parents ?

-Comment dire… Hésita Esposito.

-Rigide, froid, strict…, poursuivit Ryan.

-En somme militaire, résuma Beckett.

-Tout à fait.

-Sinon, vous avez appris des choses sur notre victime.

-Ses parents nous le décrivent comme un homme épanoui sous tous les plans. Il a obtenu ses diplômes brillamment quand ils ont déménagés aux Etats-Unis, il ne lui a fallu qu'un an pour se faire un nom…

-… Et seulement 6 mois, pour faire la connaissance de sa petite-amie, désormais femme, Jane Casanova.

-Ils vous ont parlé de problèmes ? D'ennemis ?

-Sur ces deux points, ils ne nous ont pas été d'une grande aide.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils sont très peu famille. Pas de coup de téléphones, pas de visites, pas de dîners…

-… Les seuls moments qu'ils passent ensemble sont les repas de fin d'année, poursuivit l'irlandais.

-Cela confirme les propos de sa femme. Il passe le plus clair de son temps au travail.

-Cela me rappelle quelqu'un, ironisa le latino.

-Tu termines ta phrase et je te castre, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Outch !

-On fait quoi Boss, maintenant ? L'interrogea Ryan.

-Vu l'heure, nous n'aurons plus d'interlocuteurs. Vous pouvez prendre votre pause.

-On va manger au chinois, vous venez avec nous ?

-Merci les gars mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je reviendrais sous les coups de deux heures.

-Pas de problème. A toute à l'heure.

Alors que leur supérieure revêtait sa veste et rentrait dans l'ascenseur, Esposito se tourna vers son collègue.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, dévoila Javier.

-Sur toi et Lanie ? S'amusa Kévin.

-Non, sur Castle et Beckett.

-Et alors ?

-Je trouve Beckett, changée ses derniers temps. Un coup, elle parait fatiguée et sur les rotules et parfois, elle semble sur un petit nuage. Tiens, regarde ce matin.

-C'est vrai que ce matin, elle était joyeuse mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela à put te faire réfléchir.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Castle est bien le seul homme à pouvoir la rendre heureuse et d'ailleurs quand tu lui as annoncé qu'il ne venait pas ce matin, elle était sacrément déçue.

-Bien. Pour le moment, laissons les tranquilles. On découvrira bien avec le temps le pot aux roses.

…

Katherine avait réfléchi toute la matinée sur le pourquoi de l'absence de Castle. Certes, il n'était pas policier et écrire était son vrai métier mais ces derniers temps, il était rare qu'il ne passe pas lui faire, à minima un petit coucou. D'autant plus, qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé personnellement un SMS préférant informer Kévin de sa non-venue.

En y réfléchissant davantage, leur dispute de la veille ne devait pas être étrangère à cette soudaine distance. Si pour elle, ce n'était qu'une brouille passagère, Rick avait dû prendre cette histoire beaucoup plus sérieusement.

Devant la porte de son écrivain, son cœur battait bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Si le stress expliquait en partie cette réaction physique, la cocaïne aidait aussi.

Excitée, elle frappa trois petits coups.

-Bonjour Kate, _fit Castle surpris_. Il y a un problè…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se jeta à son coup, déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

-Oui et non, je venais juste m'excuser.

Ses doigts caressant ses lèvres comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, Castle, était encore sous le choc de cette furie.

-Pour… Pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Pour hier soir. Je suis partie comme une voleuse sans même de proposer de te raccompagner.

Richard secoua la tête se demandant si son cerveau et son imagination ne lui jouaient pas des tours ou si sa muse était bien en face de lui en train de s'excuser.

-Tu sais que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à m'immiscer autant dans ta vie.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, _sourit cette dernière toujours remontée comme_ un coucou _suisse_. Tu vas aller t'habiller et on va revenir au poste pour finir notre nouvelle enquête.

-Oui mais tu sais que je devais écrire aujourd'hui.

-Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un prétexte pour m'éviter et je te croirais.

Rick ne sut quoi dire devant l'aplomb de sa partenaire. Il en avait l'habitude au poste mais dans l'intimité, elle était plus douce, plus romantique…

-Tu rougis, c'est trop mignon, déclara Kate en entrant.

Castle ne reconnaissait plus la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Un coup, elle soufflait chaud, un coup elle soufflait froid…. L'incertitude le gagnait de plus en plus mais ce dont il était certain, c'est que la personne qui se promenait dans son loft n'était pas Beckett mais Kate. Une nouvelle femme souriante et amoureuse de la vie une femme qu'il comptait découvrir le restant de sa vie.

-Pas que tu ne sois séduisant en short et tee-shirt. Tu devrais peut-être de vêtir.

Nouvelle bombe… Nouvelle catastrophe… Nouveau cataclysme chez l'écrivain.

…

Esposito et Ryan travaillaient silencieusement quand le latino entendit le ding de l'ascenseur.

-C'est certain, ils sont en couple.

-De quoi tu me parles ?

-Beckett et Castle qui arrivent comme si de rien n'était.

-Espo, arrête de te faire des films. Ils ont dû se croiser en bas et ils reviennent tous les deux, tenta l'irlandais.

-Et pourquoi Beckett nous aurait-elle dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire entre midi et deux ?

-Elle avait surement une course à faire… Je ne sais pas moi…

-Regardez qui je ramène ! S'enthousiasma Kate.

-Castle ! Salut mec ! Feignirent de surprise les Bros.

-Bonjour les gars !

-Tu viens nous donner un coup de main sur l'affaire... Tu t'ennuyais ?

-Tout à fait… Quand les pages blanches n'inspirent plus, il ne faut pas forcer.

-Beckett t'as fait un débrief de la situation ? S'enquit Ryan.

-Oui dans la voiture.

-Vu que tout le monde est opérationnel, nous allons pouvoir débuter. Ryan et Esposito vous allez vérifier ses relevés téléphoniques et partir à la galerie d'art que fréquentait notre victime. Peut-être qu'il discutait plus pendant ses temps libres.

-Et nous ? L'interrogea Castle.

-Nous, Castle, nous allons vérifier ses finances ainsi que celle de sa femme.

-Une dent contre la veuve ? S'amusa-t-il.

Beckett lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un grand sourire alors que les gars regardaient la scène amusée.

-Vous y allez où il faut que je vous y emmène ?

-C'est ok Boss… On y va.

…

Le duo de choc vérifiait l'état des finances du couple Casanova et cela relevait du vrai parcours du combattant. Pas de comptes off-shore mais de nombreux types de placements financiers : bons au trésor, actions, obligations…

-Cet homme savait comment utiliser Wall Street à son avantage, déclara Kate.

-Riche ?

-Je crois que le mot n'est pas assez fort…. D'ailleurs, c'est intéressant il a une assurance vie au nom de sa femme.

-Cela va de soi, répliqua l'écrivain.

-D'un montant de deux millions de dollar ?

-S'il gagne sa vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela est dérangeant.

-Tu pourrais mettre une assurance vie d'une somme astronomique pour ta femme ?

-Si je sais que c'est la bonne, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, répondit-il les yeux rivés à ceux de sa partenaire.

Katherine remarqua que la discussion avait légèrement dérivé non plus sur les Casanova mais sur le futur couple qu'elle et Rick allaient former.

-Euh… Enfin, ceci devient tout de même un mobile pour tuer.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Madame Casanova était tout aussi riche que son mari et elle aussi avait souscrit à une assurance vie pour son mari du même montant.

-L'argent appelle l'argent, tenta Kate.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Ca m'énerve plus on avance moins on trouve d'éléments, souffla la jeune femme.

-On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose… Si ça se trouve les gars vont être plus chanceux.

-Tu parles, on est dans une impasse. Ce couple est parfait sous tous les angles.

-Kate… Tu sais très bien que tout le monde a un côté sombre, une facette que les gens ignorent.

Elle observa un long moment son partenaire en s'étirant le dos sur sa chaise.

-Tu as raison, on va bien finir par trouver une once de mauvais dans cet homme, sourit-elle.

-Je préfère te voir optimiste.

-On dérange ? Demandèrent leurs collègues.

-Non ! Répondirent les concernés en chœur.

Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent interloqués : Beckett et Castle en accord sur cette question !

-Alors vous avez des choses à nous dire ?

-Pour les relevés téléphoniques, rien d'étrange. La plupart de ses interlocuteurs était sa femme, ses collègues et ses amis.

-Et concernant la galerie d'art, l'impasse également. Il s'y rend souvent et contemple les œuvres parfois, il en achète mais rien de bien palpitant.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, nous n'avons toujours rien, grommela la lieutenant en se dirigeant vers la salle de pause.

L'équipe réunit au complet autour d'un café réfléchissait aux différentes pistes qu'ils avaient pu occulter.

-Je ne sais pas vous mais je suis épuisé, déclara Ryan en se massant la nuque.

-Normal mec ! On est débout depuis 3 heures du mat' et il est presque 20 heures. Même moi, je suis claqué.

-Vous pouvez rentrer. De mon côté, je vais aller interroger Jean Durton, le collègue chirurgien de notre victime.

-Jamais fatiguée Boss.

-Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud.

Réplique facile pour la jeune femme qui ne ressentait pas la moindre fatigue. Elle était aussi fraîche et dispo qu'en pleine journée. Me diriez-vous que la cocaïne y est pour quelque chose ? Bien sûr mais se l'avouer est une chose difficile pour une toxicomane.

-A demain et bonne soirée Beckett.

-Merci à vous aussi.

…

Devant les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital, Beckett et Castle ressentirent un pincement au cœur. Tel des jumeaux ou des âmes sœurs, ils perçurent cette même émotion.

-Je déteste les hôpitaux, déclara Katherine un trémolo dans la voix.

-Moi aussi.

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise. La jeune femme trouvait logique de détester cet espace confiné suite à sa plaie par balle mais pourquoi Rick n'appréciait-il pas l'endroit ? Certes, ce n'est jamais un lieu où l'on aime passer du temps mais de là à le haïr…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, laisse tomber.

-Raconte-moi, je veux savoir, dit-elle en lui prenant la main brièvement.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Hésita-t-il.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

-Alors vas-y je t'écoute.

-Il y a deux raisons… La première, c'est que… Quand je rentre ici j'ai ton image qui me revient au visage.

Katherine comprit que l'image que devait voir Rick n'était pas celle d'une femme souriante...

-… Je te vois allongée sur ce brancard, les yeux éteints… _Poursuivit-il_. Je n'ai jamais eu si peur de ma vie.

-Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Je suis bien vivante, _lui sourit-elle_. Et l'autre raison ?

-Non… C'est stupide…

-Rick, je te promets de ne pas me moquer.

-Je vais me ridiculiser…

Toujours assis sur le banc devant l'hôpital, elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots.

-J'adore les hommes sensibles.

Son écrivain la dévisagea à quelques centimètres de son propre visage. Décidemment, cette femme changeait de visage de jour en jour.

-D'accord, d'accord, _capitula-t-il_. Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi depuis un … Long moment déjà.

Elle acquiesça ne voulant pas briser l'instant qu'elle sentait d'avance ampli d'intimité et de déclarations.

-Et j'ai… Souffert à chaque fois que tu venais au poste avec l'un de tes petits-amis… Que ce soit Sorenson, Demming ou Josh. Mais le plus dur ça a été Josh. Comme les autres il avait un physique attrayant mais bien au-delà, je voyais qu'il partageait ta passion pour la moto, qu'il prenait de plus en plus de place dans ta vie et je voyais surtout qu'il devenait une relation sérieuse. Je sais que c'est bête mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il te serre dans ses bras, qu'il t'embrasse, qu'il te fasse l'amour…. Et c'est pour ça que cet endroit, _dit-il en désignant l'hôpital_, me rappelle combien j'ai pu souffrir de ta relation avec lui. Tu semblais si jeune, si détendues à ses côtés…

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'élan amoureux de son écrivain. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle allait se moquer de lui ? C'était surement la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on lui avait faite.

-Tu vois, tu souris, dit-il dépité.

-Oui, je souris car tu es tout simplement un homme magnifique.

Il la regarda stupéfié…

-Euh… Quoi ?

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Comment lui expliquer ? Des mots ? Des phrases ?

Non.

Elle déposa un simple baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Moins intime qu'un smack mais tellement plus fort... Elle lui disait ce qu'elle ne pouvait encore lui avouer … Qu'elle l'aimait.

-On va interroger notre homme ?

-Je te suis.

L'ascenseur se stoppa au cinquième étage : orthopédie.

-Bonjour. Lieutenant Beckett et voici mon partenaire Richard Castle. Nous venons voir Jean Durton.

-Il n'est plus en consultation, je vous emmène à son bureau, déclara la secrétaire.

-Monsieur Durton ?

-Oui, Claire.

-La police souhaite vous voir, dit-elle en ouvrant davantage la porte.

-Entrez donc !

-Détective Beckett et Richard Castle.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, _dit-il en serrant la main de Kate_. Pourquoi ai-je l'honneur de recevoir une si belle représentante des forces de l'ordre ?

Beckett voyait claire dans le jeu de cet homme… Un séducteur ou un prédateur qui devait sauter sur toutes les charmantes infirmières qui devaient se présenter à son bureau.

-Votre collègue, Pierre Casanova a été retrouvé assassiné dans une ruelle, asséna Castle, passablement énervé par l'attitude machiste de ce docteur.

Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cette profession remonterait dans son estime, songea-t-il.

Beckett sourit quant à la dureté des propos de son écrivain… Jalousie de sa part ? Surement.

-Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût même pour un auteur de seconde zone.

Katherine vit Rick serrer les poings pour ne pas s'énerver contre l'énergumène qui leur faisait face.

-Votre doublure est réellement morte.

-Quel dommage… C'était l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens orthopédiques du pays voire du monde.

-Nous le savons déjà. Mais si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour parler de ses qualifications professionnelles. Nous voulions savoir s'il avait des ennemis ? Des confrères jaloux ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Pierre est… Etait un médecin réputé. Tous les internes l'appréciaient pour ses conseils et son savoir. Les autres chirurgiens étaient tout aussi flattés de pouvoir travailler à ses côtés.

-Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question… Etait-il possible que Monsieur Casanova entretienne des relations extraconjugales avec les membres du staff médical ? L'interrogea Richard.

-Désolé de vous décevoir Monsieur Castle mais le médecin séduisant qui couche avec les infirmières entre les opérations… N'est qu'un fantasme.

-Sinon, ces derniers temps vous n'avez pas eu de conflits avec vos patients ou bien avec les familles ?

-Si comme toujours. En ce moment nous avons quatre ou cinq litiges sur les bras mais je ne pense pas que ces personnes puissent être responsables d'un crime.

-Vous pourriez nous donner leurs noms ?

-Oui, je vais demander à claire de vous préparer ça quand vous partirez.

Le médecin décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa secrétaire : Claire, vous pouvez sortir les dossiers litigieux de cette année. Mademoiselle Beckett souhaite les emporter.

-Vous sortiez avec Monsieur Casanova en dehors du travail ? S'enquit Kate.

-Non, nos relations n'étaient plus que professionnelles. Pendant nos études, nous étions très proches mais nous avons grandis et nos centres d'intérêts ont changé.

-D'accord. Sur ce, nous n'allons pas vous dérangez davantage.

-Mais vous ne me dérangez pas Mademoiselle.

-Au revoir ! Répondit froidement la concernée.

Les deux coéquipiers quittèrent l'établissement avec cinq dossiers de contentieux sous le bras.

-Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui sortir ta théorie sur les relations médecins – infirmières, plaisanta Kate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai toujours une dent contre les docteurs, grimaça-t-il.

Face à l'enfant qu'elle avait devant les yeux, la jeune femme se mit à rire entrainant avec elle son écrivain qui appréciait plus que tout l'éclat de son rire et ses yeux rieurs.

De retour au precinct, les lieux étaient quasi déserts.

-Je pose les dossiers sur mon bureau et je te ramène chez toi ?

-Oui, répondit son partenaire dans un bâillement.

-Fatigué ?

-Oui, il est 23 heures passé… Comment fais-tu pour être aussi pimpante alors que tu es éveillée depuis je ne sais quelle heure ce matin ?

-Les gênes Beckett, plaisanta cette dernière.

-Il faudra penser à les partager, sourit-il.

-Bientôt… Bientôt.

(…)

Un autre jour se lève sur une lieutenant défoncée mais sans blessures, sans maux, sans pensées et surtout sans cauchemars. Elle a trouvé dans sa poudre blanche l'équilibre parfait entre bien-être et hypocrisie.

Rick assis à côté d'elle, ils savourent tous deux leurs premiers cafés du matin. C'est comme la première cigarette, comme le premier baiser du matin, c'est le plus délicat, le plus intime et le plus savoureux.

-Détective Beckett ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Les deux compères se retournèrent et virent la femme de la victime se rapprochaient.

-Madame Casanova, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Non, je suis venue vous apporter ces lettres. J'étais en train de me remémorer les bons moments avec Pierre quand je suis tombée dessus. Elles étaient sur son bureau.

-Vous les avez lues ?

-Oui, ce sont toutes des menaces.

-Merci, nous allons les analyser et si nous trouvons quelque chose, nous vous contacterons.

La veuve éplorée remercia Kate et fut raccompagnée par un officier.

-Tory, tu peux nous tirer quelque chose de ça ?

-Je vais regarder, je vous informe dès que j'ai quelque chose.

La jeune informaticienne se mit au travail. Les lettres furent examinées sous tous les angles. Tout d'abord, la scientifique relava les différentes empruntes et Tory prit la suite. Code postal, caché de la poste et étude graphologique tout y passa.

-Détective Beckett, Monsieur Castle, vous pouvez venir ?

-Dis-moi que tu as trouvé un indice !

-Pour les empruntes, il nous faut encore attendre mais je peux affirmer que toutes ses lettres ont été écrites par un seul et même homme.

-Comment ? Demanda Kate surprise.

-Chaque personne a un style d'écriture bien particulier et cette différence s'accroît davantage entre les femmes et les hommes. Tu vois, _dit Rick en prenant la lettre_, les lettres telles que les « o », les « b » et les « a » sont fins et droits. Une femme aurait une écriture plus ronde et nettement plus penchée.

-Monsieur Castle a tout fait raison.

-D'accord mais je vous rappelle qu'une grande partie de la population new-yorkaise est masculine.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je me suis attardée sur les caché de la poste. Les lettres ont toutes été postées dans Manhattan et plus précisément dans le quartier de l'Upper East Side entre la Troisième Avenue et la 75ème.

-Et si l'on croisait cette adresse avec…

-…celles des litiges de Durton et Casanova, termina l'écrivain.

Beckett s'empressa da fouiller dans ses dossiers.

-Bingo ! J'ai une famille qui vit à deux pas de maison de l'endroit où les lettres ont été postées.

-Motif du litige ?

-La famille Tumpy accuse nos deux chirurgiens d'avoir rendu leur fils, âgé de 11 ans handicapé.

-Handicap lourd ?

-Le goss est invalide et ne peut se déplacer qu'en fauteuil roulant.

-Je pense que nous allons rendre une petite visite à cette famille, sourit l'écrivain.

-Non, pas cette fois. Nous allons d'abord interroger Durton pour en savoir plus. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir ces personnes s'ils n'ont rien avoir avec cette affaire.

-D'autant plus que notre cher docteur a surement dû recevoir le même type de menaces.

-Tout à fait Castle.

-Les gars !

-Oui, Boss.

-Vous pouvez aller me chercher Durton, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

-Pas de soucis.

…

Une heure plus tard, Esposito et Ryan revinrent avec le chirurgien.

-On l'installe où ?

-Salle numéro une.

-On y va Rick ?

-J'ai hâte, ironisa l'écrivain.

-Toujours cette dent contre le corps médical, sourit la lieutenant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai été emmené ici comme un vulgaire criminel ! S'énerva Durton.

-Nous avions des questions à vous poser.

-J'espère que vous ne traitez pas tous vos concitoyens de la même manière.

-Je n'ai pas à justifier le travail de mes collègues et de toute façon nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça.

-Je vous écoute, souffla le chirurgien.

-Vous avez reçu des menaces récemment ?

-Quelques-unes mais c'est habituel.

-Avez-vous reçu des lettres provenant de Tom Tumpy ou de sa femme, Lily Tumpy.

-Oui mais pourquoi toutes ces interrogations ?

-Ils ont également envoyé des lettres à Monsieur Casanova et si je ne me trompe pas, les propos sont plutôt acerbes.

-C'est vrai, la famille de ce petit comment déjà…

-Timothy ! Lâcha Castle énervé.

-Exact, c'est ça. Ils nous accusaient d'avoir estropié leur fil.

-C'est le cas ?

-Certes l'opération n'a pas été une réussite mais le risque zéro n'existe pas.

-Vous reconnaissez avoir fait une erreur alors ?

-Non ! Nous avons juste fait le maximum. De toute façon, cette erreur ou ce loupé appelé-le comme vous voulez n'est qu'un centième dans le taux des opérations réalisées à l'hôpital.

-Vous avez bousillé la vie d'un gamin ! Et vous osez dire qu'il n'est qu'un malheureux chiffre ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! S'époumona Beckett.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! S'indigna Durton.

-Vous savez ce que vous êtes… Une merde ! Un homme imbu de sa propre personne.

-Beckett, calme-toi, tenta Castle.

Mais à l'inverse d'apaiser sa coéquipière, celle-ci se crispa davantage. Contemnant le suspect, elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. A quelques centimètres de son visage, elle le prit par le col de chemise et tenta de le jeter contre la vitre sans teint mais Rick s'y opposa en la prenant par les épaules.

-Kate ! Sort d'ici !

-Vous allez me le payer ! Vous allez être radié ! Hurla le suspect.

-Vous taisez-vous ! Personne ne prendra votre déposition, alors ne rêvez pas, cracha l'écrivain en sortant son équipière de la salle.

-Kate calme-toi…

-Lâche-moi Rick ! _S'écria-t-elle_. Lâche-moi !

-Pas avant que tu sois apaisée !

La jeune femme se débattait, jouait des coudes et des jambes pour finalement s'extirper des deux étaux de son partenaire.

Aussi énervé que sa muse, il tenta de la rattraper mais celle-ci se retourna quand il réussit à lui saisir le bras.

-Tu me suis, tu me touches ou tu oses m'appeler, c'est fini, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit en pestant contre son travail, les hommes…Sa vie.

En plein milieu du couloir desservant les salles d'interrogatoires, Rick était complètement anéanti. Les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écraser contre le sol, lui piquaient les yeux et ses mains ne pouvaient empêcher ce tremblement. Toujours adossé contre le mur, il se laissa glisser contre ce dernier et s'assit les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Heureusement pour lui, le couloir était désert. Il réfléchissait aux derniers évènements, cherchant ses erreurs, ses fautes et ses faux-pas mais il ne voyait pas…

_C'est fini… _Cette phrase ne faisait que tournait en rond dans la tête de l'écrivain. Il ne savait quoi faire, que dire… Il était estomaqué par la colère de Kate. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état. La mâchoire serrée par la rage, les yeux rougis par la colère et les mots aiguisés, elle était complètement hors de contrôle.

_C'est fini… _Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ça ? A lui… Il ne savait plus et surtout, il ne savait s'il pourrait s'en remettre… Encore une fois, elle venait de le frapper de plein fouet… Un uppercut bien placé… Peut-être le coup de trop ?

Encore sous le coup de la colère, Katherine décida de se garer à quelques blocs de son immeuble. Marcher pourrait peut-être lui permettre d'évacuer toute cette haine, cette rancœur… Les mains dans les poches, elle avançait telle une petite fille, jetant des coups pieds dans les cailloux et autres détritus qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle ne regarda pas immédiatement l'identité de l'expéditeur car le SMS ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule et même personne… Celle qui prenait soin d'elle, celle qui s'occupait d'elle, celle qui se préoccupait d'elle… Celle qu'elle venait d'achever avec ses mots.

_Kate, je t'en supplie ne fais pas de bêtises. Je m'excuse pour tout mais je t'en prie ne me délaisse pas une nouvelle fois. Je ne me relèverai jamais. Rick. _

_J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de me calmer. Nous en reparlerons demain si tu en as besoin. Kate. _

Soudain, au croisement d'une ruelle, il lui semble qu'on l'observe… Quelqu'un guette ses gestes. Beckett accélère le pas mais lui aussi. C'est certain, elle est suivie. Elle est seule… Personne n'emprunte cette ruelle sombre. Personne ne pourra l'aider. Elle peut uniquement compter sur son courage et sa force. Elle se met à courir… Courir… Courir toujours plus rapidement.

Arrivée dans le hall de son immeuble, elle grimpa les marches deux à deux et finit par retrouver la tranquillité de son appartement. La porte verrouillée, elle s'adossa à celle-ci, épuisée, éreintée mais surtout essoufflée ; elle se réfugiait dans son cocon mais des ombres et des voix se mirent à siffler, à tournoyer autour d'elle. Ils et elles étaient partout. Elle ne sera jamais tranquille, en paix. Elle dégaina son arme et visa dans tous les coins mais les ombres se jouaient d'elle... Elles esquivaient ses lignes de tir.

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était perdue. Elle se mit à hurler et jeta son arme au sol. Se défendre contre ces personnes imaginaires ne servait à rien elles sont trop nombreuses et bien trop envahissantes. Sur une dernière tentative d'attaque envers sa personne, elle se coucha sur le sol encore jonché de tessons de verre. Le bras ensanglanté, elle ne percevait même pas la douleur tellement sa peur et son angoisse étaient grandes. Elle hurlait de douleur… Mais personne ne viendrait… Personne ne l'aiderait.

Les mains tremblantes et l'esprit tourmenté, Kate arriva bon gré mal gré à se saisir de son sachet. Elle le déversa à même le sol et snifa sa poudre magique telle une toxicomane. La substance traversant ses narines et sa gorge, elle se mit à tousser. Farfouillant, fouinant, elle trouva une bouteille de scotch et se mit à boire… A boire… Déglutissant de plus en plus vite… De plus en plus fort.

La douleur s'en alla presque immédiatement même si le sang ne cessait de couler de son bras. Elle s'endormit d'épuisement sur le sol et dans son sang.

…

Sortit de son désarroi, Castle décida de prendre les choses en main. Il y avait un problème il ne savait pas encore quoi mais Kate n'était pas dans son état normal. Il fallait en parler, il fallait qu'ils en parlent… Il fallait agir avant qu'il soir trop tard.

-Les gars, on peut parler ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne fera de rapports à Gates et pour Durton, nous lui avons fait comprendre que son intérêt n'était pas de faire ennemi avec la police de New-York.

-Merci mais je voulais que l'on parle de Beckett.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu verras… Envoie un message à Lanie, on va descendre. Je ne veux pas qu'Iron nous surprenne, chuchota l'écrivain aux Bros.

-C'est bon, elle nous attend.

…

-Bonjour les garçons ! Vous avez un corps à faire disparaitre ? _Railla la légiste_. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes d'enterrement ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je souhaiterai que nous parlions de Beckett, dévoila Castle.

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

-Je ne sais pas vous mais je la trouve différente en ce moment.

-Pour être franc, Esposito et moi, trouvions qu'elle avait changé depuis son retour. Mais…

-… Nous pensions que cela été dû à votre mise en couple, termina le latino.

-Pardon ! S'exclamèrent Rick et Lanie au même moment.

-T'es en couple avec Kate et je ne suis pas au courant, s'étrangla la métisse.

-Désolé de vous décevoir mais nous ne sommes pas en couple.

-Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Javier.

-Je pense que je serai aux premières loges, riposta Richard.

-Pour en revenir au sujet de Kate, _reprit Lanie_. C'est vrai que je la trouve bizarre. Je ne sais pas avec vous mais elle est renfermée sur elle-même. Depuis l'hôpital nous n'avons quasiment pas parlé.

-D'autant plus, qu'elle est lunatique en ce moment. Regarde toute à l'heure pendant l'interrogatoire elle s'est énervée violemment contre un suspect, déclara l'irlandais.

Castle écoutait cette conversation d'une oreille… Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Kate mais personne n'arrivait à déceler le vrai problème.

-Tu n'en sais pas plus toi ? L'interrogea Lanie.

Il regarda tour à tour ses amis, se demandant s'il devait leur confier le rapprochement qui s'était produit entre lui et Kate… Pesant le pour et le contre et triturant ses méninges dans tous les sens, il fit le choix du cœur, celui de la raison… Celui qui lui semblait le meilleur.

-Je veux être certain que ce je vais vous dire restera entre nous.

La petite troupe mima le silence et l'écouta attentivement.

-Depuis les funérailles de Montgomery, Kate et moi nous sommes effectivement rapprochés. Nous ne sommes pas en couple mais les choses ont légèrement évolué. Nous nous accordons des moments en dehors du poste, des moments seuls…

Lanie l'observa sourire à l'évocation de ses instants passés aux côtés de sa muse… Il lui semblait si heureux, si enfantin à la fois.

-Tu étais au courant ! S'écria Esposito en direction de sa sex-friend.

-Euh… Moi…

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris devant les propos de Castle.

-En effet, j'étais dans la confidence mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange.

-Toujours les deniers, soufflèrent les Bros.

-Bref, _rectifia l'écrivain_. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'elle a changé. Elle est parfois heureuse, parfois mélancolique mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'elle a perdu du poids.

-Toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué.

-Comment ne pas le faire… Déjà qu'elle n'était pas bien épaisse mais désormais elle flotte dans ses jeans.

-Lanie, tu penses que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec la fusillade ? Proposa Esposito.

-Kate doit surement souffrir d'un syndrome post-traumatique. D'ailleurs, c'est normal mais je ne comprends pas que son état ne s'améliore pas après plus d'un mois de séances de psy.

-Il faudrait peut-être rencontrer le psychologue que Gates à assigner à Beckett, proposa Ryan.

La proposition lancée, les trois compères se retournèrent en direction de Castle.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez ? _Dit-il en grimaçant_. Ah… Je vois… Ne comptez pas sur moi pour soutirer des infos au psy de Kate. Je ne veux pas mourir d'une balle ou que sais-je encore.

-Castle, tu es le seul qui ne s'attira pas les foudres de Kate si elle l'apprend.

-Tu crois ça ! Vu comment elle m'a rembarré toute à l'heure…

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle s'est emportée.

-D'accord mais comment je fais pour savoir quel psy elle consulte ?

-Gates, c'est la seule solution, répondit Ryan, un tant soit peu dépité.

Castle songea encore et encore et finit par céder. S'il voulait venir en aide à sa partenaire, il fallait qu'il affronte Iron Gates.

…

Soufflant une dernière fois devant la porte vitrée, il frappa doucement.

-Capitaine Gates, puis-je vous parler ?

-Monsieur Castle, si c'est une farce ou que sais-je encore, je n'ai pas le temps aux futilités.

-Non, c'est au sujet du Lieutenant Beckett, déclara l'écrivain pour attirer l'attention de sa supérieure.

Ce fût choses faite car, Victoria déposa ses lunettes et prit une posture attentive et concernée.

-Asseyez-vous. Que souhaitez-vous me dire au sujet de Beckett ?

-C'est assez délicat… Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet…

-Monsieur Castle, je vous ai connu beaucoup plus éloquent. C'est si grave que ça ? S'inquiéta la métisse.

-Depuis son traumatisme, elle a énormément changé et ses collègues et moi-même nous inquiétons.

-Vous avez des raisons pour fonder cette inquiétude ?

-Oui.

-Je peux en savoir davantage…

Castle hésita : deux possibilités possibles. Mentir et ne pas arriver à ses fins ou dire la vérité et risquer la carrière de sa muse.

-Si vous vous inquiétez quant aux conséquences de vos dire, je n'en tiendrais aucunement compte, le rassura Gates.

-Je ne sais si vous avez remarqué mes ces derniers temps Beckett n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il lui arrive de… Dépasser légèrement les bornes et de ne pas… Discerner correctement les situations dans lesquelles nous pouvons nous retrouver.

-J'entends bien vos remarques et votre inquiétude mais en quoi, puis-je être utile. Vous connaissez Beckett mieux que moi et vous savez surtout qu'elle est aussi bornée qu'une mule.

-Là où vous pouvez m'être un allié… Hésita Castle.

-Je vous écoute, l'encouragea Gates.

-Pourrai-je connaître le nom de son psychologue ?

-Monsieur Castle ! _S'esclaffa la capitaine_. Vous ne reculez devant rien.

-Non, répondit-il sérieusement et déterminé.

Elle dévisagea son subordonné, explorant tous les possibles. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué le comportement curieux de sa lieutenant et son but premier était de la retrouver au mieux de ses capacités professionnelles mais trahir la confidentialité de son dossier se révélait une faute.

-Je vous le donne à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne révélait à personne ce que je suis en train de faire.

L'aînée prit une feuille et griffonna le nom ainsi que l'adresse du psy de Beckett.

-Faites-en bon usage.

-Merci Sir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le dernier chapitre… (Non pas celui de la fanfiction xD) Avant le cataclysme. Semaine prochaine nous avancerons mais dans quel sens… Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Des commentaires, des avis, des suggestions ? Je suis preneuse de tous commentaires. <strong>_


	8. Étau de flots toxiques

**Chapitre 7 : Etau de flots toxiques **

_**Le précédent chapitre, vous aurait-il laissé un goût amer dans la bouche ? Peu de commentaires… Peu de visites… Je m'attends au pire pour celui-ci alors :) **_

_**Merci à Laetitialfw et à Caskett44 de suivre ma fanfic'**_

* * *

><p>Planté devant la plaque dorée, il relisait le nom inscrit : <em>Docteur Burk, psychologue diplômé d'Etat. <em>Castle était arrivé à bon port.

-Excusez-moi, me serait-il possible de parler au docteur Burk ?

-Vous avez rendez-vous ? L'interrogea la secrétaire.

-Non, je venais pour une… Amie.

-Vous souhaitez lui prendre un rendez-vous ?

-Non plus. Je souhaitais avoir des informations concernant une de vos patientes.

-C'est une blague ! _S'indigna la vieille femme_. Vous connaissez le secret professionnel Monsieur ?

-Je sais bien mais c'est un cas particulier. C'est au sujet de Mademoiselle Beckett…

-…Monsieur, _le coupa un homme noir et souriant_. Vous êtes un collègue du Lieutenant Beckett ?

-Oui, je suis son partenaire.

-Pour quelle raison souhaitiez-vous me parler ?

-Ses collègues et moi-même s'inquiétons concernant sa santé et je voulais savoir si vous aviez décelez une pathologie ou un quelconque trouble.

-Je suis désolé mais elle m'a apporté un document de sa supérieure pour annuler le suivi psychologique.

-Pardon !?

-A voir votre réaction, vous n'êtes pas au courant.

-Non et je crois que sa supérieure non plus.

-Selon vous, elle m'a menti ?

-Oh que oui mais vous ne vérifiez jamais les dires de vos patients ? S'emporta l'écrivain.

-Je ne pouvais pas me douter. Le document semblait officiel et paraphée par Victoria Gates, Capitaine du 12th precinct de New-York.

Castle souffla et se radoucit un tant soit peu. Finalement, l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était en rien responsable des mensonges de Beckett.

-Vous ne l'avez même pas un reçu une fois ?

-Non, elle a envoyé le document par courrier.

-D'accord… Donc elle ne reçoit aucune aide, réalisa Rick de dépit.

Le psychologue analysa son interlocuteur et surtout les paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger… Inquiétude, peur, crainte, énervement, agacement, et enfin, radoucissement… Toutes les étapes de l'angoisse portée à un proche bien plus qu'à une simple partenaire comme le laissait entendre Castle.

Si ce professionnel de la raison avait réponse à quasiment tous les problèmes et agissements de ses patients, il restait perplexe face à l'empathie qu'il vouait à l'homme devant lui.

-Si vous voulez vous pouvez m'évoquer ses problèmes. Je trouverai peut-être un début d'explication à ses maux.

Castle le dévisagea, se demandant si ce psy allait vraiment l'aider dans sa quête de réponses.

-Euh… Vous…

-Mon métier est d'aider les gens ? Donc pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Sourit le docteur.

L'écrivain lui conta et lui expliqua la situation en large, en long et en travers n'omettant aucun acte et aucune parole. Il savait que le moindre détail pouvait avoir son importance.

-Suite à vos propos, je crains que votre partenaire ne se noie dans un syndrome post-traumatique très violent. Elle a subi un choc corporel et psychique intense et sans soutien médical, il lui sera impossible de remonter la pente.

-Je ne peux rien faire ? Demanda Rick.

-Non… La meilleure chose à faire et de la pousser à consulter.

-Je vous remercie docteur.

-C'est normal et surtout n'hésitez pas… Je me rendrai disponible pour vous et votre équipière.

Castel serra chaleureusement la main de son allié et reprit la direction du poste en envoyant un message à ses collègues.

_RDV à la morgue. URGENT – RC_

Les portes battantes de la salle d'autopsie passées, ils se retrouvèrent le visage grave.

-Alors ? S'enquit Lanie ne supportant plus cette attente.

-Beckett n'a jamais posé les pieds chez le psy, dévoila tristement Richard.

-Comment c'est possible ? Fulmina Esposito.

-Elle a fait un faux mentionnant que Gates l'autorisait à ne pas effectuer le suivi psychologique.

-Cela ne me surprend même pas, _gémit la légiste_. Elle est si imprévisible, si étrange ces derniers temps.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas Ryan.

-Tu devrais lui en parler, souffla Javier.

-Et de notre côté, on la couvre auprès de la Capitaine.

-D'accord. Demain, on essaye de terminer l'enquête et je lui en parle.

La petite bande acquiesça et chacun revint à ses activités avec en tête, une pensée pour Kate.

(…)

La lieutenant essayait de faire bonne impression malgré sa descente aux enfers. Elle avait conscience de ses changements de comportement mais elle n'était plus le maître de son corps et de son esprit. C'est pourquoi, ce matin, elle avait décidé de tasser un peu les choses et d'apaiser les craintes de son équipier. Sans faire d'efforts, elle n'arriverait à rien. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent donc sur une jeune femme nettement plus calme mais malheureusement sous l'emprise de la drogue.

-Bonjour les gars.

-Bonjour Boss.

-Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour hier.

-Ce n'est rien…

-…Pour nous, il n'y a eu aucun incident, termina Kévin.

Elle les regarda tout à tour, se félicitant d'avoir dans son équipe, deux vrais frères.

-Concernant l'affaire ?

-Tom Tumpy et sa femme, Lily Tumpy sont en salle d'interrogatoire.

-Je les questionnerai quand Castle arrivera.

-En parlant de lui, dit Ryan en désignant le concerné.

-Bonjour à vous ! Lança-t-il en donnant son café à sa muse.

-Castle, le saluèrent les Bros.

Elle était contente que malgré leur dispute, leur prise de bec, il ait pris le temps pour son café.

-Rick, tu veux bien me suivre dans la salle de repos.

-Bien évidemment Lieutenant.

L'écrivain emboîta le pas de sa muse appréhendant la suite des évènements. Debout, près du percolateur, il l'observa fermer les portes et les stores.

Ils étaient maintenant complètement isolés du reste du poste et sincèrement, Castle redoutait le moment où il lui annoncerait qu'il savait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Les deux mains enserrant son gobelet à la marque verte, il semblait subitement très intéressant.

-Rick… Je voulais… M'excuser, sincèrement. J'ai été odieuse et… Je sais que partager mon quotidien n'est pas chose facile.

Dans ses excuses, il vit le feu vert à ses songes.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas chez le Dr Burk. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite. Il jouait cartes sur table mais elle se devait pour lui, pour elle de garder le cap des mensonges et autres cachoteries.

-Il est vrai, je n'ai jamais posé les pieds chez lui car, je vais en voir un autre. Je ne voulais pas celui attitré à notre precinct.

Kate essaya de cerner son équipier et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux ne la rassura guère : il doutait.

Elle décida donc de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Si tu le souhaites, je peux te donner son nom et ses coordonnées.

Elle jouait avec le feu mais elle connaissait l'étendu du respect de Rick pour sa vie privée.

-Pas besoin, je te fais confiance.

Kate sentit son cœur se serrer… _Je te fais confiance… Je te fais confiance_…

Dans un élan de vouloir bien faire… De se faire pardonner, elle cala sa main sur la joue de son ami. Effleurant de son pouce la rugosité de sa barbe naissante, elle sourit… Appréciant le côté mâle et virile de son auteur.

Toujours aussi tendrement, elle rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Rick qui au dernier moment vint se saisir de sa main.

Surprise et interloquée, elle fût vite rassurée quand il entrelaça leurs doigts. Il n'était que pudeur.

-Attendons… Un moment plus propice, plus intime.

Respect devait être un des nombreux noms de cet homme, songea la brunette.

-Kate qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'alarma l'écrivain.

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement cette soudaine inquiétude mais les tâches de sang souillant le lino, lui fit prendre conscience de son état.

S'empressant d'arrêter ce saignement nasal, elle se pencha sur l'évier.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non. J'ai pris un mauvais coup à la salle de sport.

Elle mentait encore mais avouer que la cocaïne était responsable semblait inconcevable.

-Je vais t'aider, dit-il en la prenant par le bras.

-Aïe !

Et oui… Sa blessure due aux tessons était belle et bien présente.

-Tu as aussi mal au bras ? L'interrogea Rick de plus en plus intrigué.

-Comme le nez. Un mauvais coup pendant le combat rapproché.

-Tu aurais pu m'appeler. Je serais venu à la rescousse.

Castle plaisantait des déboires sportifs de sa coéquipière mais s'il savait la tragique vérité, il ne rigolerait pas.

Le nez de Kate ne saignant plus, elle essuya les dernières traces d'hémoglobine de son visage et offrit un sourire rassurant à son coéquipier.

-On va interroger Monsieur Tumpy ?

-Il est arrivé ? Se surprit Rick.

-Oui. Monsieur est en salle 1 et Madame en salle 3.

Prenant au passage le dossier déposé sur son bureau, Beckett et Castle regagnèrent la salle numéro une.

-Monsieur Tumpy. Lieutenant Beckett et je vous présente mon collègue, Richard Castle.

-Bonjour.

Les deux enquêteurs remarquèrent immédiatement la voix faible et hésitante de leur suspect. L'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année n'était pas à son aise.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes dans nos locaux ?

-Non.

-Monsieur Casanova, le chirurgien orthopédique de votre fils est décédé.

-Ah, d'accord.

La surprise ne se lut pas directement sur le visage du patriarche.

-Vous n'êtes pas surpris d'être convoqué ?

-Moi non mais je ne vois pas pourquoi pas ma femme est aussi présente.

-Tout comme vous, nous avons des questions à lui poser.

-S'il vous plait laissa-la partir. Elle n'a rien avoir avec cette affaire.

-Nous en jugerons pas nous même, répliqua Beckett.

-Ou étiez-vous entre 22 heures et 1 heure du matin avant-hier ?

Tom Tumpy se mit à transpirer, à secouer vivement la tête...

-Si… Si je… Bégaya-t-il.

Katherine sentit le désarroi de ce pauvre homme il n'avait pas eu une vie facile et il s'apprêtait à noircir davantage le tableau.

-Si je vous révèle la vérité, vous laisserez tranquille ma femme et mon fils ?

-Oui, je vous en fais la promesse.

-Dans ce cas… J'ai bien tué Casanova.

Ni Castle ni Beckett n'étaient surpris.

-A cause de votre fils ? S'enquit l'écrivain.

-Oui cette merde de chirurgien a bousillé la vie de mon fils et jamais au grand jamais il n'a voulu reconnaître ses torts.

-Vous avez donc décidé de vous venger.

-Cet acte ne rendra pas la mobilité à mon fils mais ma conscience sera à minima apaisée.

Beckett tendit une feuille et un stylo à Tumpy afin qu'il mette sur papier ses aveux mais pour une fois, le goût de la vérité n'avait pas la saveur de la victoire et de la lutte contre le crime. Cet homme n'était qu'un père désabusé, un père perdu.

L'écrit terminé, un officier vint récupérer et menotter Tom pour le mener à sa cellule tandis que le binôme se dirigeait vers la salle numéro 3

-Madame Tumpy.

-Oui.

-Lieutenant Beckett et Monsieur Castle.

-Où est mon mari ?

-Je suis désolé mais votre mari vient d'avouer le crime de Monsieur Casanova.

-Non… C'est pas vrai… C'est une erreur… Il n'a jamais pu tuer cet homme, sanglota-t-elle.

-Il vient de signer ses aveux.

La femme pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps n'en revenait pas. Certes, ce médecin avait gâché la vie de son petit enfant mais son mari venait de gâcher par la même occasion sa propre vie. La main sur la bouche, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son calme.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Pour le moment non.

-Comment… Comment vais-je l'annoncer à notre fils ? _Gémit-elle_. Comment va-t-on faire pour vivre ?

Kate ne répondit pas. Elle avait étudié la famille Tumpy et seul Tom travaillait. Sans lui, cette famille allait endurer des moments difficiles.

-Nous allons vous ramener à votre domicile.

-Merci.

Le duo donna les derniers ordres et ils se réfugièrent tous deux dans la salle de repos.

-C'est dans ces moments que je n'aime pas mon métier.

-Je pense que je pourrai faire la même chose, dévoila l'auteur.

Elle le regarda et ne fut même pas choqué par la teneur de ses propos. Si l'on touchait aux gens qu'il aimait, elle savait qu'il ne répondrait plus à aucune logique raisonnable.

…

L'après-midi passa entre paperasse et coups de téléphone. Beckett avait bouclé la partie administrative et déposé le dossier sur le bureau de Gates.

L'annonce de la résolution de l'enquête à Madame Casanova se révéla encore plus positive que ce que pouvaient imaginer les deux équipiers. La veuve fut évidemment soulagée de pouvoir mettre un nom et une raison sur le décès de son défunt mari mais elle n'était pas complètement prête pour son deuil. Elle se devait, pour sa conscience, son éthique de réparer la faute de son homme. Jane était une femme de principes et de parole. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit la décision de venir en aide à la famille Tumpy. A partir de ce jour, elle prendrait en charge financièrement les charges liées au handicap du petit Timothy : des dépenses d'aménagement du foyer à la scolarité en passant par les frais quotidiens.

En cette journée, au début morose, Madame Casanova réussit à démontrer que le monde n'était pas que conflits, égoïsme et haine mais altruisme et compassion.

Portés par cette bulle d'optimisme et de bonté, Rick et Kate se retrouvèrent assis sur un banc dans un parc jouxtant l'immeuble de l'écrivain.

-Merci d'être là avec moi.

-Always Kate. Always.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'admiraient mais pour la première fois la jeune femme ressentait une drôle de sensation, quelque chose qu'elle découvrait. Elle avait chaud, ses mains étaient moites et une forte envie de faire l'amour la saisit. Si Rick pensait être la raison de cette bouffée de chaleur, il se trompait. Certes sa muse avait envie de lui mais tous ses symptômes combinés à cette libido accrue n'étaient que les prémices de la sensation de manque… Oui, Katherine avait un vide en elle, un manque… Celui de la drogue.

-Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer.

-Déjà ! S'étonna Castle.

-Oui mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et se saisit des lèvres chaudes de son équipier.

Surpris par son assaut, il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir avant de répondre activement à la gourmandise de sa muse. Mordillant, léchant, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure, il râla de bonheur quand les premiers sifflements de sa douce lui revinrent aux oreilles.

Son corps s'enflammait à mesure qu'il dévorait ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quant au même moment ils ouvrirent leurs bouches cherchant chacun à garder le contact de leurs lèvres. Leurs langues n'avaient plus qu'à se caresser, à se titiller pour que cet échange devienne plus intime mais par timidité, Rick referma sa bouche sur la lèvre supérieure de sa douce. Tiraillant cette dernière en reculant son visage, il mit un terme au moment.

-Tu es merveilleuse, murmura-t-il en cachant son visage humide au creux du cou de sa bien-aimée.

Ce n'était pas leurs premiers baisers mais il venait de saisir l'ampleur des sentiments de Kate à son égard. Il n'avait pas été seul, elle n'avait pas été seule, ils avaient été deux à s'investir dans ce partage d'amour et d'envie.

Il pleurait, émut de cette communion si forte… Elle lui caressait la nuque tandis que du bout des doigts elle jouait avec ses cheveux. A cet instant, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu si troublé par ses émotions… Si affecté. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que Kate sentit les larmes de son ami couler le long de son cou pour terminer leurs courses à la naissance de sa poitrine.

(…)

Elle l'aimait.

Il l'aimait.

Ils s'aimaient.

Voilà des phrases qui pourraient faire l'incipit d'une belle histoire d'amour. Malheureusement, l'alcool et la drogue s'ajoutaient à l'équation. Kate ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée là mais elle se condamnait elle-même à l'ilotisme. La drogue était devenue à la fois le seul problème et le seul remède de son existence.

Une bribe de conscience ? Un moment de raison ? Elle se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça. A cet espoir, la jeune femme joignait un comportement destructeur répétitif… Un mécanisme bien huilé qui sabotait tout ce qu'elle construisait et reconstruisait encore.

Elle revenait de chez son indic qui n'était autre que son fournisseur de cocaïne et elle se retrouvait à tester un nouveau produit : de l'ecstasy sous forme liquide. L'homme lui avait vanté les bienfaits des injections et de cette drogue. D'après lui, elle oublierait tout plus rapidement et surtout, elle ne sentirait pas les effets néfastes des stupéfiants.

Si l'instant d'une seconde, elle se demanda si l'idée était bonne ou mauvaise, son état d'hésitation disparu rapidement. Elle sortit tout le matériel nécessaire à son soi-disant bien-être : une seringue, le précieux liquide et une ceinture en guise de garrot.

Elle prit sa ceinture et la serra fort autour de son biceps. Ses veines se gonflèrent et après un court instant, elle sentit son bras s'endolorir et fourmilier. Ne se démontant pas, elle se piqua et tira sur le piston. Un léger filet de sang apparut dans le réservoir. Elle expira un grand coup tout en pleurant silencieusement et appuya lentement sur le piston. Elle sentit le liquide chaud parcourir son bras avant de terminer sa course dans les profondeurs de son cerveau, de son être. Deux ou trois secondes après, une vague de chaleur et de légèreté envahit tout son corps, suivit par une sensation quasi orgasmique. Elle desserra sa ceinture, enleva l'aiguille et s'allongea sur le sol, fixant avec béatitude le plafond.

Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps cela durait mais ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle s'était senti soulevée, consolée et surtout apaisée.

Quel magnifique paradis imaginaire… Quel Eden envoutant…

Si seulement Katherine savait… Si seulement elle savait que cette seringue allait la mener à sa perte, au point de non-retour.

Effectivement, elle oubliait ses problèmes, ses douleurs physiques et psychiques. Elle se rapprochait de jour en jour de Rick, son futur amant… Celui dont elle convoitait les faveurs sexuelles de plus en plus explicitement. S'ils restaient encore prudes et sages –ce que la brunette déplorait- c'était grâce ou à cause de l'écrivain.

Sincèrement, elle l'aurait pensé plus… Comment dire ? Voilà ! Porté sur la chose. Elle le découvrait quasiment chaste, ne voulant approfondir leurs baisers, se contentant de la danse qu'effectuait intarissablement leurs lèvres ne voulant caresser son corps, se limitant à de simples effleurements sur ses vêtements ne voulant encore moins sauter le pas pour s'accorder aux convoitises de la chaire et de l'osmose la plus intime… Celle de l'union charnelle, du partage des fluides… De la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être convoité et aimé.

Si la libido de Beckett était plus que développée par ses différentes prises de stupéfiants, ce n'est pas son partenaire qu'allait s'en plaindre. Il était enchanté d'expérimenter une Kate plus tactile, plus proche… Plus entreprenante. Il se surprenait même à parler de ses sentiments en la voyant rougir et devenir timide.

SAUF qu'il manquait un élément à l'écrivain… Et pas des moindres. Tous ces gestes, tous ces rapprochements qu'il mettait sur le compte de l'Amour n'étaient que les séquelles de l'ecstasy. Cette drogue, cette merde, appelez-la comme vous voulez entraîne un comportement sensuel avec un besoin permanent de proximité avec les autres.

Idem quant Richard se fourvoyait sur la timidité, la transpiration et les joues rosies de sa partenaire. Elle n'était pas gênée comme il le pensait, elle subissait simplement les effets secondaires de la drogue.

Les exemples étaient nombreux comme cette maigreur et ce manque de sommeil qui avaient éclaté au grand jour lors d'une course poursuite à travers les ruelles sombres de la Grosse Pomme. Il n'était pas rare que Castle ne tienne pas la distance mais que Beckett ne la tienne, c'était inédit. Et pourtant… Ce jour-là, Rick avait dû redoubler d'endurance et d'efforts physiques pour prendre le relais de sa muse, accoudée et essoufflée contre un mur.

Ils en avaient discuté et comme d'habitude, la brunette avait réussi à dissiper et à éloigner les craintes de son équipier en inventant une histoire d'antidouleurs et de sport.

Pendant tout ce temps, l'aiguille s'enfonçait toujours dans son bras. Elle sentait le liquide se répandre dans son organisme comme s'il pouvait la régénérer.

Les carottes étaient cuites. Les dés étaient lancés.

Elle entendait des voix lointaines. La langueur extrême qui l'envahissait, la laissait pantoise.

Le sérum était efficace elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Aux limites de sa conscience, elle perçut un mouvement. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était bien elle. Son moi profond tentait de l'extirper de ce monstre tapi dans l'obscurité et la froideur de la drogue.

Trop tard.

Elle s'en allait.

(…)

Ce mardi s'annonçait un jour comme les autres. Un appel (ou plutôt deux), un duo de choc, un crime, une enquête à mener et un corps.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas qu'aujourd'hui. Un jour comme un autre allait devenir un jour pas comme les autres.

-Bonjour Lanie !

-Kate. Castle.

-Qu'avons-nous ?

-Monsieur Vouth Etan, 55 ans, dévoila la légiste en tendant le portefeuille de la victime à son amie.

Si furtif, si rapide que le soit le regard qu'elles échangèrent, Lanie remarqua instantanément les yeux de Kate. Ils étaient verts mais pas de cette pureté émeraude. Ils avaient quelque chose de sombre, de sale, d'inquiétant… Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

-Ca va Docteur Parish ? S'enquit Rick, voyant sa collègue perdue dans les méandres de ses songes.

-Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais.

La jeune femme ne fit aucune remarque et continua comme si de rien était. Elle poursuivit son exposé scientifique, théorisant sur les causes de la mort, axiomatisant sur l'heure approximative du décès… Ces informations partagées, elle se retrouva seule devant la mort, seule devant cette dépouille. Par automatisme, elle effectua les divers relevés et autres analyses préalables à l'autopsie mais son esprit n'y était pas, n'y était plus.

Il n'y avait aucune certitude, aucun fait avéré, aucune théorie approuvée mais ce sixième sens typiquement féminin, lui poussait à croire que Beckett cachait des problèmes bien plus graves que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire.

Comment en savoir davantage ? Comment démontrer une théorie à plusieurs inconnues ?

Parler, piéger… Sonder sa meilleure amie. C'était l'unique solution, lui semblait-il. Pourtant… Comment en être sûre ?

Et puis… A la fin… Il ne faut jamais prétendre à la certitude !?

Le trajet dans la morgue mobile ne fût jamais si silencieux, si calme. Il est d'usage de respecter le corps sans vie, déposé dans la housse mortuaire mais là, cela résonnait différemment.

Lanie devait la jouer fine et de manière subtile. Accordant ses pensées à ses gestes professionnels, elle se retrouvait à côté du corps dénudé de la victime. Elle tentait de reprendre le fil de son travail, cause, peine perdue.

Les gants en latex rose dans la poubelle, elle composa le numéro de Beckett. Certes, aucun nouvel élément n'était à signaler mais elle voulait des réponses… Et le plus rapidement possible.

Alors qu'elle essayait de prendre une pose naturelle, ses deux collègues poussèrent ses portes.

-Alors Lanie, pourquoi nous avoir fait descendre si tôt ?

-J'ai trouvé de la poudre blanche sur les vêtements de notre victime, mentit la légiste.

-Tu penses qu'il se droguait ?

-Je ne peux pas encore l'affirmer formellement mais c'est fort probable.

Kate, sourcil levé : Tu voulais nous voir… Juste pour ça ?

-Non, il y a autre chose.

-Nous sommes à votre écoute, la taquina l'écrivain.

-Je suspecte une prise de drogue dure.

-Sur quels éléments te bases-tu ?

-Pupilles dilatés.

Les deux femmes se renvoyaient coup pour coup chaque question-réponse.

-Donc nous avions à faire à un toxico, conclut la lieutenant.

-Tout de suite les grands mots, _plaisanta maladroitement la métisse_. Peut-être qu'il goutait aux plaisirs de la vie, un moyen de braver les interdits.

-Docteur Parish ! S'indigna l'auteur.

-Oh ! Allez ne faites pas l'innocent. Je suis certaine que vous avez déjà testé.

-Désolé de vous décevoir ou bien de briser le mythe de l'écrivain drogué mais je n'ai jamais touché à ça et je n'y toucherai jamais.

-En tout cas moi, cela m'est déjà arrivé, _mentit Lanie en dévisageant son amie_. Et toi ?

Prise de court et surprise, Kate mit une fraction de seconde à répondre… Bien assez pour confirmer les théories de la légiste.

-Moi ? Jamais de la vie, riposta la brunette.

Sauf que le docteur n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle avait capté le petit rictus du menteur que son amie elle-même lui avait appris à déceler.

Confirmation de sa pauvre et tragique thèse : Katherine Beckett se droguait.

-Tu nous rappelles quand les analyses tomberont ?

-Pas de soucis ma belle.

Le binôme s'en allait quand Lanie interpella Castle.

-Vous pouvez rester deux secondes, il faut que je vous parle.

Beckett se retourna surprise, regardant tour à tour son amie et son écrivain.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te le rendrai. Dès que nous en avons terminé, il remontra à tes côtés.

La concernée ne releva pas la remarque et quitta la morgue.

Le ding de l'ascenseur entendu, Lanie se tourna vers Castle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lanie ?

-Comment tu trouves Kate en ce moment ? Toujours aussi étrange ?

-Elle a des comportements… Comment dire ? Suspects mais je dois avouer que je ne suis peut-être plus très… Impartial.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez… Insinua la métisse.

-Non, non, non ! On s'est juste… Beaucoup rapproché, sourit-il.

-Rien d'autre ? Insista-t-elle.

-Je la trouve maigrie mais elle m'a dit que les médocs n'aidaient pas.

-D'accord.

-Pourquoi tant de questions, tant de mystères ? Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

-Non, non, feignit la métisse.

-Tu mens. Tu as découvert un nouvel élément ?

Elle baissa la tête, cherchant les bons mots pour ne pas effrayer Rick, l'homme qui aimait son amie. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait une forte propension à dramatiser quand il s'agissait de Kate. Elle cherchait, elle cherchait mais elle ne trouvait pas de bonnes phrases. De toute façon, comment avouez que Kate se droguait ? Cette constatation réalisée, elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je crois que…

-Calme-toi. Je t'écoute.

-Kate se drogue.

-NON !

-Je suis désolée.

-Co… Comment ? S'enquit Castle complètement chamboulé par cette annonce.

-Elle a les pupilles dilatées, elle a perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps et…

-… Elle se rapproche de moi, la coupa-t-il en prenant sa tête en ses mains.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Une libido en augmentation est aussi un signe. J'aurai dû le voir… J'aurai dû faire quelque chose.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Je suis quasiment son nouveau petit ami et j'ai rien vu, se lamenta l'écrivain.

-Si nous devions désigner un fautif, je pense que nous sommes tous à mettre dans le même sac.

-Je m'en veux… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

-Maintenant, il faut qu'on l'aide, réagit-t-elle pour sortir Rick de sa torpeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Il faut que tu la pousses dans ses retranchements quitte à l'énerver. Tu vas y arriver ?

-De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix. Je remonte et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Calme-toi avant.

Ce dernier conseil pris en compte, Castle inspira profondément et s'essuya les mains sur son jean. Un dernier sourire contrit à Lanie et il était parti. Le temps que l'ascenseur le remontait à bon port, il cogitait sur le quand et comment amener sa partenaire à se confier.

Le ding de la cage de fer retentissant, il décida de préparer des cafés. Quoi de mieux que le breuvage brun pour amorcer une discussion avec sa muse ?

-Tiens, lui dit-il en tendant sa tasse.

-Merci Rick, _sourit-elle_. Tu as l'air… Troublé. Tout va bien avec Lanie ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste une petite blague. Excuse-moi de changer de sujet de conversation mais est-ce que je pourrai passer chez toi ? Ce soir ? Je voudrai te parler de quelque chose.

-Si tu veux, je te suis entièrement disponible maintenant.

-Je préfèrerai un endroit… Plus… Intime.

Il la vit tirailler entre ses consciences. Elle ne savait quoi répondre et il se doutait qu'elle essayait d'échapper, de contourner sa demande.

-Tu veux passer au loft ? Tenta-t-il.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir pour sa crédibilité, plus pour la forme que pour la réflexion car, ce n'était pas la soirée en elle-même qui la dérangeait mais plutôt l'endroit. Chez elle, c'était inconcevable à la vue du désordre qu'il y régnait.

-19 heures ?

-Parfait, sourit-il contrit.

Le murderboard déjà bien rempli, ils reprirent le cours des investigations. Pour une fois et Castle ne savait si les Dieux des forces de l'ordre étaient avec lui, l'enquête se révéla bien plus facile qu'à l'accoutumé. L'écrivain avait tenté de complexifier l'affaire avec des théories d'espionnage, de petits bonhommes verts et autres conspirations mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence, qu'ici ce n'était pas le cas.

Un suspect avait été rapidement identifié, qui plus est avec un mobile sans faille et pour couronner le tout, sans alibi. Si Rick cherchait encore le crime parfait, il avait eu aujourd'hui le parfait exemple contraire.

Beckett avait réussi à faire avouer l'homme sans grande difficulté. Les indices croisés aux autres données, le suspect s'était mis à table avec l'espoir saugrenu de s'attirer les faveurs du juge et du jury. Toutefois, si des arrangements étaient ainsi possibles aux Etats-Unis, Beckett ne s'y accordait jamais. Pour la jeune femme, un crime restait un crime, se devant d'être puni à la hauteur de l'acte.

L'affaire fut donc bouclée en un temps record, si bien qu'à 18 heures 30 toute l'équipe du 12th était en train de déserter le poste.

Beckett et Castle s'étaient rendus directement chez ce dernier où la confrontation s'annonçait délicate. L'écrivain n'avait pipé mot depuis leur départ du precinct et cela n'avait pas échappé à sa muse.

Elle le sentait tendu, à la limite du stress. Son esprit de lieutenant mais aussi de femme s'était mis en marche pour s'arrêter sur une cause qu'elle espérait vraie. Si elle rassemblait l'ensemble des éléments, ce soir, Rick se lancerait corps et âme dans leur relation naissante.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, deux mois qu'ils s'accordaient de tendres moments et enfin, il lui avait demandé un rendez-vous dans un endroit intime.

Elle était certaine que cette soirée serait le jour de sa renaissance…

Effectivement… Elle n'avait pas tort… Mais certainement pas dans le sens qu'elle désirait.

-Tu veux un verre ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

L'écrivain fit couler le vin dans les ballons avec en trame de fond, la détresse que devait, chaque jour traîner sa muse. Ce mauvais refrain en tête, il s'assit au bar, aux côtés de sa partenaire où il ne put s'empêcher de voir en elle, la femme merveilleuse, mystérieuse et surprenante dont il s'était épris.

Le silence rassurant et apaisant, présent depuis les débuts de leur collaboration ne manquait pas à l'appel ce soir. Ils se jetaient furtivement des regards amoureux, savourant l'émotion du moment et jouant des genoux sous le plan de travail. A priori, tout était réuni pour le début d'une belle histoire.

Toutefois, si Rick dévorait son équipière des yeux, il n'en perdait pas son objectif. Il profitait simplement du calme avant la tempête.

Kate, de son côté, s'amusait avec son verre, espérant naïvement voir la bouteille entière apparaître sous ses yeux mais elle réalisa que ce n'était possible.

-J'apprécie ce verre en ta compagnie et ton contact, _sourit-elle en lui caressant l'avant-bras_. Mais je crois que tu voulais que l'on discute.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave.

Rien de grave ? Sérieusement ? _Songea-t-il_. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Je souhaitai savoir si…

-Si quoi ?

-Si tu allais bien : les douleurs, ta vie sentimentale, mentale, s'hasarda-t-il à demander.

-Tu es vraiment adorable de t'en faire pour moi mais pour la énième fois Rick. Je me sens bien.

-Kate. Tu sais que je t'aime je sais que même si nous n'avons pas encore formalisé notre relation, tu éprouves quelques sentiments pour moi, alors s'il te plait ne me mens pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

-Rick ! Laisse-moi tranquille avec ma santé !

-Tu vois, tu te mets en colère pour rien.

-Pour rien ! Hurla-t-elle.

Sous le coup de colère ? De l'habitude ? Elle descendit d'une traite le reste de son verre et partit en direction de la porte. Son manteau sous le bras, elle se braquait, elle se détournait et Rick ne savait que faire. Dans une ultime et vaine tentative, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Excuse-moi si j'insiste et si je te parais lourd mais…

-STOP Rick ! J'en ai marre ! Tu me maternes. Tu me demandes sans arrêt dans quel état je me trouve mais merde c'est ma vie ! Ce n'est pas la tienne. Tu fais comme si j'avais deux ans. Cela fait 15 jours que j'essaie de m'ouvrir davantage, de sauter le pas avec toi… Et… Et toi, tu te contentes de me faire passer pour une malade. Alors merde ! Je me casse !

Rick tenta de la rattraper mais il prit la porte dans le nez. Décontenancé mais maintenant sûr des problèmes de drogue de sa partenaire, il s'effondra au sol, en position fœtal, pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il ne s'était jamais senti si impuissant, si en proie à la détresse et à la douleur. Il n'était plus qu'une âme en peine cherchant désespérément la solution à tous ces maux.

L'écrivain offrait une image désolante, déroutante et pénible pour quiconque le verrait ainsi. L'homme baraqué, souriant n'était plus que ce petit garçon chagriné et désolé. Un garçonnet chinant dans ses souvenirs d'enfant, ce doudou rassurant qui, serré contre sa poitrine l'apaisait et lui donné l'impression que partout et n'importe quand, sa maman était avec lui avec sa douce flagrance de mère.

Arrivée chez elle, Kate sortit une bouteille de vin qu'elle avala à une allure telle qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer. Ce soir, elle était bien loin d'être motivée par le simple plaisir d'être défoncée. Son rapport au produit et à l'aiguille était une question de survie… Elle ne se sentait pas comme les autres toxicomanes, elle avait le sentiment d'être différente… D'ailleurs, pire encore, elle ne se sentait pas toxicomane. Elle aimait à penser que toute cette course au néant finirait un jour par disparaitre.

Elle propulsa la drogue dans son système, et elle retira l'aiguille après avoir relâché le garrot. Elle avait l'impression d'entrer au paradis. Elle était tellement heureuse. Son corps se détendit instantanément et un courant de bonheur la traversa. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle se barre de toute cette merde, qu'elle se change les idées, que le bruit s'arrête, que les images s'estompent… Que sa pauvre vie s'arrête.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le pot aux roses est enfin découvert ! Des idées pour la suite ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! <strong>_


	9. Une douloureuse découverte

**Chapitre 8 : Une douloureuse découverte**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis tout pimpante aujourd'hui ! Il faut dire que je me suis bien jouée de vous… Vous avez pensé à l'overdose, à la cure de désintoxication, au psy… Mais pas ce à quoi, j'ai pensé. **_

_**Autre chose… Je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires et pour vos visites ! Je suis aux anges xD**_

_**Chris65 : Merci bcp. Des gestes et des mots dures, tu as vu juste. Par contre, je te laisse découvrir pour la rapidité à laquelle les choses vont s'enchaîner. **_

_**Angelye : Merci pour ta review **__** La réaction de Rick ? Je te laisse découvrir… Surprise ! **_

_**Elynaa : Un grand merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage. J'apprécie. Et oui, je sais… Je suis méchante mais j'aime bien jouer avec des « petits » drames. Et tu as complètement raison, sortir Beckett de cette m***** sera compliquée mais… **_

****_**: Merci pour cette review **__** Bien sûr que je vais continuer, il reste quatre chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) ! A bientôt.**_

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, elle ne savait comment mais son esprit s'éveilla.<p>

Son corps réagissait-il ? Son esprit se révoltait-il dans un dernier espoir de rémission ? Son subconscient tentait-il de la faire réagir ?

La réponse ?

Elle ne l'avait pas non plus mais ce qu'elle savait ou celle qu'elle pensait savoir c'était qu'avant de claquer, de finir comme un détritus putride, comme une poupée de chiffons à la con, elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

L'âme en peine et au bout du rouleau, Kate se rendit chez Rick. Inconsciemment ou consciemment, personne ne pouvait le dire mais elle allait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait mais surtout celui qui allait peut-être la sauver.

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée ici, de quelle manière… Mais elle se trouvait ici et c'était là, le plus important. Elle frappa à la porte, elle sonna, elle tambourina… Elle faisait tout pour que l'homme derrière la porte lui ouvre.

-J'arrive ! J'arrive !

Castle, les yeux encore rougis, ouvrit et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise : Kate lui sautant dans les bras.

-Rick, j'ai envie… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour… J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour… Que tu me fasses crier ton nom toute la nuit… Qu'on le fasse partout et dans toutes les positions, murmura-t-elle à son oreille en le ceinturant de ses jambes.

-Kate, Kate calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? L'interrogea-t-il en essayant de la faire descendre à terre… Sauf que cette dernière fermement accrochée au torse de son homme n'avait aucunement l'intention de le lâcher. Elle était harnachée à l'objet de ses désirs.

-J'ai juste envie de toi, _dit-elle en se frottant au corps de son futur amant_. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je veux tes mains sur mon corps…

Il savait que ces derniers temps, elle agissait étrangement mais ce soir, c'était encore pire. Il réussit à la décoller légèrement de son torse et sentit son haleine : elle empestait l'alcool. Elle était ivre et surement droguée.

-D'abord, tu vas descendre et reprendre tes esprits, dit-il en tentant de la remettre au sol.

Néanmoins, fixée comme une enfant à un parent, tel un singe à son arbre, elle résistait. C'est donc avec une Beckett toujours dans les bras que l'écrivain recula et ferma la porte pour la plaquer contre cette dernière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis aussi ouverte à une petite baise rapide contre le mur, _chuchota-telle en l'embrassant et le caressant_. D'ailleurs c'est très viril et après tout être dominé, ça doit avoir du bon.

-Kate ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Tu es complètement défoncée ma parole ! Gémit-il en tentant d'éloigner la fougue de sa coéquipière.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, si franche, si vulgaire, si peu elle... D'ailleurs, sans s'y attendre, il sentit la main de Kate passait entre son boxer et sa virilité.

-Oh… Ou là… Ne put se retenir de gémir Rick. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé échapper ce gémissement mais il n'était qu'un homme essayant de retirer la main audacieuse de sa partenaire, très entreprenante.

-Dis-moi Ricky, tu n'es pas encore tendu… _Dit-elle en approfondissant la caresse sur sa longueur et maintenant ses deux amies_. Ca est, tu prends de la vigueur, gémit-elle de plaisir au contact de la virilité de Rick.

Elle le caressait sur toute sa longueur, le sentant prendre toute sa vigueur. Il gonflait sous sa main, devenant chaud et dur comme du rock. Elle le sentait trembler entre ses mains et frémir de plaisir à chaque pression plus appuyée.

-Kate ce n'est pas le moment. Retire… Oh… Ta main…

Il essayait de repousser les doigts de sa partenaire mais accrochée à lui comme une huitre à son rocher, l'homme était un peu désemparé. Le tout combiné à ses longues jambes fines qui l'encerclaient, c'était plus que compliqué.

-Si… C'est le moment… Tu as une taille plus qu'alléchante, _dit-elle en embrassant sa mâchoire_. Tu es maintenant opérationnel pour me satisfaire et me faire jouir toute la nuit.

-Retire ta main !

-Non… J'aime te sentir, susurra-t-elle en ondulant son bassin contre sa virilité.

Puisant ses forces dans une volonté et une détermination quasi surhumaine, Rick réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de sa coéquipière en l'allongeant sur le sofa.

Devant ses yeux embrumés par l'inquiétude, Beckett était couchée, les yeux défoncés et injectés de sang, les pupilles dilatées et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Jamais il ne pourrait se remettre de ça… Jamais il ne pourrait se sortir cette image de la tête… Jamais…

Elle était saoule, elle était droguée… Elle n'était tout simplement plus elle.

S'approchant de Kate encore sous l'emprise de stupéfiants, il décida de vérifier quelque chose. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, peur de la vérité mais il le fallait. Délicatement, il remonta les manches du gilet de sa muse et là, il découvrit ce qu'il craignait le plus : des traces de piqures dues aux seringues. Le creux de ses bras était bleu et souillé par des filets de sang séché.

-Tu viens mon cœur, murmura la brunette en déboutonnant son pantalon.

-Non Kate… Geint-il de désespoir.

-Allez viens, on va passer un bon moment.

Désemparé et ne sachant plus faire face à la situation présente, Castle se saisit de son smartphone et téléphona à la seule personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide, à lui et à son équipière.

-Lanie ?

-Castle, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à une heure si tardive ?

-C'est… C'est Katherine… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'alarma immédiatement la métisse.

-Viens chez moi. Elle est complètement ivre et… Et droguée.

-Tente de faire du mieux que tu peux, j'arrive.

-D'accord.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, il se reconcentra sur Kate mais celle-ci avait disparu. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement, la cherchant dans les moindres recoins de la cuisine et du salon.

Ou peut-elle bien être ? S'énerva Rick.

Il n'eut besoin de se reposer la question quand un grand fracas retentit dans sa chambre. Accourant dans cette dernière, il trouva la fugueuse entourée de ses livres.

-Oups… Désolée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ?

-J'observe la tanière du mâle, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

-Viens par-là, dit-il en contournant le lit.

-Non !

Cette réplique enfantine lancée, elle sauta sur le lit et s'enfuit dans le bureau de l'écrivain, le laissant désabusé contre le matelas.

-Kate, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Tu pourrais te blesser en courant.

Un sourcil levé, il se demanda s'il venait bien de dire cette phrase à son amie cela résonnait tellement paternaliste.

Mais apparemment, elle s'en foutait et ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde des dires de son équipier. Elle riait aux éclats, observant les lieux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus de si près.

Attirée et subjuguée par la bibliothèque de Rick, elle laissa traîner ses doigts sur les tranches des ouvrages… Sentant une énergie étrange la parcourir.

Etait-ce le pouvoir des livres de Castle ? Etait-ce cette même force qui l'avait aidé à surmonter le décès de sa mère ?

Pas de réponses.

La seule chose qu'elle perçut, c'est les bras robustes de son partenaire se refermer sur elle.

-Lâche-moi !

-Non et arrête de te débattre !

La scène -si tragique elle n'était pas- se révélait cocasse. Rick portait Kate devant lui, alors que cette dernière jouait des jambes pour se défaire de son étau.

-Si tu ne te stoppes pas, nous allons tomber.

-M'en fout !

-Quelle maturité Lieutenant.

_Dring ! Dring ! Dring !_

-LANIE ENTRE !

-Vous êtes où ? S'enquit-elle en rentrant doucement dans le loft.

-Ici, dit-il en apparaissant.

-Elle est défoncée ?

-Complètement.

-Allonge-là sur la sofa.

L'écrivain s'exécuta et pour une fois, la jeune femme se laissa faire.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lanie. Je suis perdu et elle est hors de contrôle.

-J'ai apporté de quoi la calmer.

Effectivement, elle avait prévu de quoi apaiser les troubles de sa meilleure amie. S'agenouillant à côté de Kate, elle sortit une seringue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea l'auteur en la stoppant.

-Ce n'est qu'un tranquillisant mélangé à un peu de somnifère.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle dorme et qu'elle retrouve un semblant de conscience. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

-Elle va se réveiller dans combien de temps ?

-En fin de matinée, environ.

-D'accord. Tu pourras lui poser des jours de congé ? Je pense que Gates ne posera pas trop de questions.

-Dès demain, je m'en occupe et par la même occasion, je préviendrai les garçons.

-Merci. J'ai quelque chose à faire ? Demanda-t-il en caressant son visage endormi.

-Non, il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Je vais quand même l'installer sur un lit, elle sera plus confortablement installée que sur le canapé.

La métisse le suivit du regard. Il portait Kate comme une mariée, se souciant de son bien-être avant même le sien. Elle s'étonnait toujours de cet amour qu'ils se portaient… Cet amour oblatif qui les rendait si proches et complémentaires à la fois.

Comment pouvaient-ils encore ne pas être ensembles ?

Alors que pour la énième fois de sa vie, elle se posait cette question, elle vit Rick revenir les larmes aux bords des yeux.

-Castle…

-Non Lanie ! J'aurai dû voir son mal-être, j'aurai dû voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien… qu'elle se cachait derrière de pauvres ruses.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra mais tu n'y es pour rien. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu as été le premier à avoir eu des doutes.

Les larmes naissantes de Rick n'étaient plus des menaces… Elles venaient d'agir, s'abattant en masse sur son visage. Il n'était plus que reniflements et soubresauts dans les bras de Lanie qui tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter.

Si voir Kate lui avait fait du mal, sentir Rick sombrer dans les abysses de la peine était tout aussi difficile à vivre. Sa meilleure amie avait raison derrière sa carapace d'écrivain volage et souriant se mussait un homme bon et tendre… Comme la carapace de Kate, se mussait une femme sensible et aimante.

Des caractères opposés, une attirance mutuelle.

(…)

Les lombaires douloureuses et cette envie inexorable de dormir, Rick commençait à émerger. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, allongé sur le sofa qu'il avait trouvé « la voie royale de l'inconscient ». Laissant sa chambre à sa coéquipière, il n'avait pu se résigner à prendre la chambre d'amis, située à l'étage. Plus proche il était de Kate, plus proche il serait en cas de problèmes.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, la jeune femme suivait la même piste que son écrivain. Les yeux encore à demi ouverts, elle luttait pour recouvrir la mémoire.

Ou était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ?

La tête aussi lourde qu'un parpaing et le corps endolori, elle observa les alentours : la décoration aux accents grisés et les meubles massifs laissaient envisagés qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'homme.

Passant une main lasse sur son visage, des flashs de sa querelle avec Castle lui revenaient à l'esprit : ils s'étaient disputés… Elle était partie… Le trou noir.

Non !? Elle n'avait pas fait ça ? Elle n'avait pas pu coucher avec le premier venu ? Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça à Castle ? C'était un cauchemar ! Un mauvais rêve… elle allait se réveiller.

Dépitée, elle replongea la tête la première dans l'oreiller voisin.

Cette odeur… Son odeur… Mélange de virilité, de sensualité et de réconfort… Ca y est ! Elle était dans la chambre de Rick elle en était certaine.

Sautant hors du lit, elle remarqua aussitôt les photos d'Alexis et de son partenaire qui vinrent étayer sa théorie.

Toutefois, il restait une ombre au tableau. Avaient-ils passé la nuit ensemble ? Avaient-ils fait l'amour ? Loin d'elle, l'idée que cela la dérangerait mais elle souhaitait au moins s'en rappelait.

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Impossible. Elle portait encore ses vêtements.

-Bonjour Castle. Excuse-moi mais que fais-je ici ? Le questionna –t-elle en regagnant la cuisine où il s'afférait au petit déjeuner.

-Tu… Tu ne souviens pas ?

-Vaguement… Des mots, des cris, une dispute.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Heu… Non. Je devrais ?

Castle l'observait, la considérait, l'examinait cherchant la véracité de ce soudain trou noir.

-Pour le début de la soirée, tu as vu juste : nous nous sommes bien disputés et tu es même partie. Par contre, après tu es revenue.

-En plein milieu de la nuit ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Oui, tu étais ivre et droguée.

-Tu exagères, je n'avais bu qu'un seule verre de vin.

-Kate, je t'assure que tu étais complètement saoule et défoncée.

-Je n'étais pas dans l'état que tu décris, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je t'ai vu. Lanie t'a vu. Nous t'avons même administré un calmant.

-Sans mon consentement ?

-Là n'est pas le problème.

-Tu mens. Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'alcool et encore moins avec la drogue.

Elle semblait obstinée, sûre d'elle… Rien ni personne ne pouvait la sortir de sa transe.

-Arrête de nier ! _Hurla-t-il remontant ses manches_. Regarde ces marques… Elles sont les preuves que tu te piques.

-Je m'en vais avant que la discussion ne dégénère, se crispa la brunette.

-Non tu restes ici.

-Pour qui tu te prends ?!

-Pour quelqu'un qui tiens à toi, qui veut ta guérison… Qui… Qui… T'aime bordel !

Sa colère était telle, qu'elle n'entendit pas la déclaration de son partenaire.

-Je ne suis pas malade dans quelle langue faudra-t-il de le dire ?

-Tu n'es pas malade ? Tu n'es pas malade ? _S'emporta l'écrivain_. Tu bois depuis je ne sais combien de temps, tu te drogues à ne pas te souvenir de la veille et là tu oses dire que tu vas bien. Hier soir, tu étais complètement défoncée ! Tu ne peux pas savoir la peine que j'ai eue en te voyant dans cet état. J'ai cru que mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux, j'ai cru que j'allais une nouvelle fois te perdre. Tu n'imagines même ce que me provoque ton image dans un état si vulnérable. J'ai cru te revoir après la fusillade. Plus jamais, je ne veux revivre ça plus jamais je ne veux avoir une telle peur. Je…Je n'ai jamais été aussi vulnérable qu'en face de toi, sanglota-t-il.

Il pleurait des torrents de larmes, les épaules voutées et le visage tombant. Il était vulnérable mais si énervée à la fois. Ses poings semblaient encore serrés et sa mâchoire, malgré son lâché prise, ne se décontractait pas.

Elle l'avait déjà vu en proie à la colère mais là, c'était différent. Il n'était pas que colère, il était ce composé de gêne, de tourment et d'amertume.

Il y avait un problème… Elle avait un problème… Elle était le problème.

-Tu… Tu…

Elle ne supporta pas davantage de lire la peine dans les yeux de son écrivain et fondit en larmes dans les bras aimants de ce dernier.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui Kate, je suis désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que je… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Renifla-t-elle contre son torse.

-Je ne sais pas mais on va réussir à te sortir de là.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment se réconfortant mutuellement, tarissant les larmes de l'autre, absorbant les maux de l'autre…

-Durant mes diverses recherches pour Nikki Heat, j'ai appris que la méthadone était souvent prescrite dans des cas de dépendances.

-S'il te plait Rick pas les médicaments… Je ne veux pas devenir une loque humaine.

-Tu ne dormiras pas toute la journée. Cela t'aidera simplement à surmonter cette étape.

-Non et on en parle plus.

-Ok, se résigna-t-il.

Les deux écorchés de la vie ne revinrent pas sur l'épisode douloureux et dévastateur que fut la découverte de l'alcoolisation et de la prise de stupéfiants de Kate. Ils firent tous deux comme si rien ne s'était passé mais à un moment ou à un autre, ils devraient amorcer la discussion sur la prise en charge médicale et psychologique de la jeune femme.

Ils mangèrent autour de la table basse dans un silence quasi religieux où chacun cherchait à distinguer le degré de peine infligé à l'autre.

-Tu veux regarder la télévision ?

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle distraire.

Déjà que Rick trouvait la situation étrange, le comportement de sa muse ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Debout devant lui, elle triturait maladroitement ses doigts tel un enfant pris en faute, elle semblait vouloir le pardon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si… Je… Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que par ma faute, tu souffres encore et je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

-Ce n'est rien. Pour moi, ta simple présence ici me réconforte et efface toutes les peines de mon cœur.

Ils se perdaient une nouvelle fois dans le sourire béat de leur moitié quand Castle intervint.

-Tu viens, dit-il en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

Katherine s'exécuta avec plaisir, surprenant même son partenaire en s'allongeant sur lui, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, ceux-là même où il aimait errer et se relâcher. Sans y prêter attention, il caressa ses cheveux et la courbe de son visage. C'était un geste d'ami, de petit-ami, d'amant… Un geste attentionné, lent, assuré et rassurant. Il jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux qu'ils enroulaient autour de ses doigts et effleurait doucement sa nuque dans un mouvement tendre et délicat.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle gisait sur Rick dans une position presque impudique ne sachant toujours pas quelle relation ils entretenaient. Toutefois, elle ne trouvait pas la force de s'en soucier seul l'instant présent la préoccupait… Mais… Elle fût finalement happée par les bras d'Hypnos et de Nyx.

Sa muse endormie, l'écrivain en profita pour appeler une amie.

-Bonjour Lanie !

-Bonjour Castle ! Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

-Kate est en train de dormir sur mes jambes.

-Ah, sourit la légiste.

-Je venais te donner des nouvelles de Kate et je voulais aussi te poser quelques questions, poursuivit Castle, ne voulant s'attarder sur sa relation encore ambiguë avec Beckett.

-Comment elle se sent aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai réussi à lui faire admettre qu'elle avait un problème mais elle ne veut rien entendre concernant un processus médicamenteux.

-De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

-Et on fait quoi pendant ce temps ? On la laisse se détruire !

-On attend.

-Excuse-moi Lanie mais tu es tombée sur la tête ?

-Non rassure-toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir la raisonner, l'aider et la soutenir dans sa période de déni alors progresse avec elle. Avance à son rythme, montre lui que tu es présent.

-Ca va être difficile ? Enfin, je veux dire… Je sais que ça va être dur mais en quoi consiste vraiment cette période de déni ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir ou de raconter que cela va être simple. Le déni est une construction partiellement inconsciente qui vise à gérer l'angoisse générée par la prise de conscience d'un problème douloureusement acceptable. Dans le cas de Kate, il peut également permettre d'éviter la honte présente chez ses sujets. En plus, son déni alcoolique va surement s'apparenter à un déni psychotique suite à l'incapacité de se représenter son image corporelle d'autant plus avec la fusillade.

-Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon, je ferais tout pour qu'elle sorte de ce cauchemar.

-Je compte bien sur toi writer-boy.

Rick sourit à ce surnom quand il entendit Kate bouger sur le canapé.

-Désolé mais je dois te laisser, je crois qu'elle se réveille.

-A plus tard et bon courage.

-Merci.

Les yeux papillonnants, elle fut accueillie instantanément par le regard bienveillant de son équipier posé sur elle, tel un phare aiguillant les bateaux en déperdition, il veillait sur elle. Un certain bien-être l'envahit et elle ne résista pas à rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de son écrivain alors que ce dernier lui facilitait la tâche en se baissant. Le contact de leurs bouches fut rapide mais empli de tendresse.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non mais…

-Quoi que tu veuilles on va se débrouiller.

-C'est juste que je ne me suis pas changée depuis un long moment.

-Tu veux des vêtements d'Alexis, de mère ?

-Je pensais que nous pourrions passer chez moi pour récupérer mes vêtements, murmura-t-elle timide.

-Il n'y aucun problème.

Effectivement, cette phrase résonnait comme un premier pas vers la guérison, vers l'acceptation. En décidant de rester chez lui, elle acceptait sa condition…. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait… Peut-être naïvement mais surtout amoureusement.

C'était assez rare pour le souligner, Rick conduisait. De toute manière, sa muse était bien trop affaiblie pour prendre le volant.

Arrivée chez elle, la brunette chercha ses clefs mais quand elle vit et Rick aussi qu'elle tremblait, il prit l'initiative d'ouvrir. Bloqué ou plutôt choqué sur le seuil de la porte, l'écrivain n'en revenait pas.

Quel n'était pas son choc ! L'appartement de Kate était un vrai capharnaüm.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Je me suis un peu laissé débordée.

Un peu, marmonna-t-il.

Plus il avançait dans la pièce, plus il comprenait l'ampleur des problèmes de sa partenaire. La situation n'était pas anormale, elle était extrêmement grave !

Ses pieds butaient dans de nombreuses piles de bouteilles et autres détritus en tous genres. Mais là ne fut pas le pire. Il se figea : du sang séché et du vomi souillaient des tessons de verre et le sol.

S'en était trop ! Il ferait passer une entreprise de nettoyage pour remettre le tout en ordre.

A deux pas d'ici et sans mauvais jeu de mots, Kate s'activait non pas à rassembler ses affaires mais à trouver son précieux sachet de poudre blanche. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche avant que son compagnon ne se doute de la supercherie. Elle avait déjà réussi à le faire venir ici alors ce n'était pas dans la dernière ligne qu'elle allait flancher. Elle se devait de replaner, de revivre ses moments de plénitude.

Le Saint Graal dans la main, tel un trophée, elle s'empressa d'étaler la cocaïne sur le sol et de snifer le tout. La tête ailleurs, assise sur sa valise, elle souriait et savourait cette sensation de bien-être inégalable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'inquiéta l'écrivain en arrivant dans la chambre_. Oh non, Kate ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Pourquoi avait-il posé la question ? Par dépit, par automatisme… Par désespoir.

C'était trop tard.

Le pauvre et malheureux spectacle qu'elle lui offrait lui faisait un mal sans nom mais bien au-delà de cette douloureuse déconvenue, il comprenait que la voie de la guérison serait longue et sinueuse.

-Tu as fait ta valise ?

-Non mon cœur mais tu vas pouvoir le faire…

Castle se mit donc à remplir la valise de sa partenaire, rougissant de fouiller dans ses vêtements.

-Ricky… Ouvre le troisième tiroir, tu vas adorer, murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'un air aguicheur mais pourtant si faussé par la drogue.

Il s'exécuta néanmoins et rougit davantage, si cela était encore possible. Elle venait de lui indiquer le tiroir de ses sous-vêtements.

-Alors, c'est à ton goût ?

-Kate, ce n'est pas le moment, s'énerva-t-il en enfouissant culottes et autres soutiens gorges dans la valise.

…

Le trajet du retour ne fut pas l'un des plus simples pour l'écrivain. Kate n'y mettant pas du sien, il avait dû la porter jusqu'à la voiture et l'attacher comme il aurait pu le faire pour un enfant.

Seulement… Si ce n'était que ça.

La jeune femme s'était amusée avec le bouton ouverture-fermeture de la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que Castle arrête le véhicule devant l'immeuble.

C'est ainsi qu'avec un semblant de Beckett, ils regagnèrent le loft. Complètement défoncée, elle n'avait mis que peu de temps à ronfler.

Exténué aussi bien physiquement que moralement, l'écrivain s'écroula dans le sofa, le téléphone à l'oreille.

-Ryan ?

-Oui.

-C'est Castle. Tu peux t'isoler s'il te plait ?

-Esposito peut venir ?

-Oui et pense au haut-parleur.

-D'accord Bro.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui, nous t'écoutons.

-Je voudrai que vous passiez à l'appartement de Kate pour le vider entièrement de toutes drogues.

-Pas de soucis.

-Soyez imaginatifs car je pense qu'elle en a planqué partout.

-Nous ferons tout notre possible. Sinon comment elle va ?

-Nous sommes revenus à son appartement pour récupérer des vêtements et elle a eu le temps de prendre une lignée.

-On est désolé Castle.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute.

-Mais ce n'est pas la tienne non plus.

-Esposito arrête de fréquenter une certaine médecin légiste, le rabroua l'auteur.

-Très drôle l'écrivaillon.

-Je vous laisse.

Alors qu'il raccrochait et s'adossait douillettement contre le sofa, avec les pieds sur la table basse, une tornade rousse fit son apparition.

-Bonsoir Richard !

-Bonsoir mère !

-Katherine dort ?

-Oui.

Martha observait son fils et par sa posture et l'éclat de ses yeux, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il s'en voulait… Qu'il se faisait le responsable, le coupable des maux de sa partenaire.

-Je pense que tes collègues et amis te l'ont déjà dit mais tu n'es pas responsable.

-Peut-être mais j'ai ce sentiment de honte qui me poursuit. Je n'ai quasiment rien remarqué.

-C'est normal quand on est proche, on n'arrive pas toujours à avoir la distance pour voir les choses.

-Tu es bien philosophique mère, railla-t-il.

-J'essaie simplement de t'aider à avancer avec la femme de ta vie. Tu sais que je l'apprécie et j'espère vraiment la voir évoluer à tes côtés. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureux qu'avec elle alors si ton bonheur s'appelle Katherine Beckett, je me dois d'aller dans ce sens.

-Merci mère.

-De rien mon fils. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non, je vais rejoindre mes draps.

-Tu devrais prendre des forces. Elle en aura besoin mais toi aussi.

-Je mangerai demain, je n'ai pas faim. Bonne nuit.

Elle le regarda regagner sa chambre et se laissa à la réflexion. Depuis le début du partenariat qu'entretenaient son fils et Katherine, elle avait senti un changement. Certes, la naissance d'Alexis lui avait permis de mûrir mais passer du temps aux côtés de la lieutenant l'avait responsabiliser davantage. Au début, il prenait cette rencontre comme un divertissement mais bien vite, il avait trouvé en sa coéquipière, une muse et aussi une femme : pas une conquête ou un simple objet de désir, une vraie femme dont il aimait chaque facette. Il avait donc changé pour elle, se transformant d'un vulgaire adulescent à un homme prévenant et respectueux de la vie.

C'est pourquoi même si une infime partie de la mère qu'elle était, craignait et en voulait à Katherine, elle ne pouvait se résigner à l'éloigner de son enfant. Beckett était la femme de sa vie et pour rien au monde, elle ne pourrait entacher le bonheur de son petit garçon.

…

Le silence de la nuit régnait sur les lieux et les occupants… Ou presque tous les occupants. Il était une résistance : Kate Beckett.

Elle ne dormait pas elle avait beau tourner dans son lit et manger les draps, c'était voué à l'échec.

Au fond d'elle-même et au cela au plus profond de son être, elle avait cette sensation désagréable, cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir faire, cette sensation qui la rongeait de l'intérieur… Simplement le manque.

Elle voulait une dose elle avait besoin d'une dose.

Problème : elle ne trouverait rien chez Castle.

Toutefois, piquée par un feu ardent ou par sa faiblesse d'esprit, elle descendit silencieusement les marches et se faufila dans la cuisine. Après quelques portes de placards infructueuses, elle se saisit de la bouteille de scotch, soufflant de satisfaction.

Le bruit caractéristique du bouchon qui se dévisse, l'odeur tourbée et boisée… Le liquide qui coule, qui coule encore et encore… Les problèmes qui s'estompent, la tête qui tourne de plus en plus, de plus en plus vite… La bile qui monte, qui monte et qui finit par ressortir.

Le gorgée de trop elle vomit en lâchant la bouteille sur le sol.

Le fracas du verre à peine entendu, Rick se rua à l'extérieur de sa chambre, les sens en alerte. Attiré par les spots allumés de la cuisine, son cœur se serra.

Ivre morte sur le carrelage, gisait sa muse.

-Kate, Kate. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi te fais-tu du mal ? … Pourquoi me fais-tu tant de mal ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle le contemplait de ses grands yeux verts perdus tandis qu'il la relevait.

-Sais pas… Soif.

Toute discussion était maintenant impossible elle était saoule.

-Richard que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Martha en descendant les marches.

-C'est Beckett, dit-il en désignant le vomi sur le sol.

-Je vais nettoyer. Remonte-là et donne-lui une aspirine pour qu'elle évite la gueule de bois.

L'écrivain se contenta d'obtempérer aux dires de sa mère, bien incapable de réagir. Il réinstalla Kate dans la chambre d'amis, sans oublier son aspirine.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Non Richard, j'ai terminé.

S'avançant vers les bouteilles d'alcools restantes, Rick savait ce qu'il devait faire.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que boire aidera Katherine ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas mère. Je vais me débarrasser de tout ça, dit-il en désignant les spiritueux.

-Dans ce cas, je te laisse. N'hésite surtout pas, en cas de besoin.

Elle récolta un sourire artificiel mais le laissa en paix.

Il s'activait maintenant à vider bouteille après bouteille, la cause des maux de sa muse. Au-dessus de l'évier, il pleurait devant le tourbillon que formaient les différents alcools en rejoignant le siphon. Tourbillon même qui emporterait peut-être sa bien-aimée. Il était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée mais pour elle, pour eux, il devait se battre.

L'alcool englouti par l'évier, Rick fit le tour du loft pour obvier à tout oubli.

Opération terminée. Plus rien ne pouvait faire du mal à Beckett.

(…)

-Je m'excuse pour cette nuit, murmura la jeune femme honteuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde Kate.

-Je ne sais pas que tu me pardonne pour la énième fois… Que je vais m'en sortir, qu'on va s'en sortir… Que ne je t'ai pas perdu.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, dit-il dépité. Car lui-même ne savait pas, ne savait plus.

-Tu veux que je parte ?

C'était la seule question qui lui était passée par la tête. Il ne croyait plus en elle, alors pourquoi s'entêter.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Malgré tes défauts, malgré ce que l'on va traverser, je ne pourrai jamais me défaire de toi. Je t'aime et c'est comme ça.

Il la vit esquiver un sourire il venait de la rassurer, de lui prouver encore une fois qu'il tenait à elle bien au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

-Je peux, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Bien sûr.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour les refermer sur le corps frêle de sa partenaire. Elle n'était pas plus solide qu'une brindille mais elle le serrait du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne voulait à cet instant ne plus jamais quitter cet homme.

Elle pleurait en silence mais chaque larme qu'elle versait, faisait mal à son écrivain. Il la cajolait mais même le mouvement de ses mains dans son dos, lui étreignait le cœur il sentait ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale… Sa maigreur morbide.

La tête toujours contre le torse rassurant de Castle, elle sentit quelques larmes atterrirent sur son front. Ce n'était pas les sienne c'était celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle faisait souffrir. Remontant son regard vers celui embué de ce dernier, elle le vit triste.

-Je suis tellement désolée Rick.

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta d'embrasser son front en un geste apaisant et aimant. Des mots, il en écrivait par milliers, dans des contextes aussi variés les uns que les autres mais là, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Les mots étaient de trop.

Trente minutes, une heure, deux heures, ils ne savaient plus. La notion de temps était bien le dernier de leurs problèmes.

-Je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne voudrais pas que les gars sachent pour… Pour moi.

-Je resterai discret.

-Vraiment. Je ne veux pas que l'on me voie ou que l'on me sache dans cet état.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, _mentit-il_. Si tu allais dormir, tu dois être fatiguée.

-Oui.

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et rejoignit la chambre à l'étage.

…

Une heure plus tard alors que Castle divaguait dans ses songes, la sonnette retentit.

-Salut Castle ! S'exclamèrent les bros et Lanie.

-Bonjour ! Entrez mais ne faites pas de bruit, elle dort.

L'équipe rentra et une fois réunie au grand complet dans le salon, une tension quasi électrique se mit à crépiter. Pas de rancœur, pas de haine, seulement un malaise. Tout le monde s'en voulait et personne n'osait dire mots jusqu'à ce que Ryan prenne la parole.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est retombée cette nuit.

-Dans les escaliers ? S'enquit Esposito.

-Non, _grimaça l'écrivain_. Elle était en manque et le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour se satisfaire fut de s'enfiler une bouteille.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle rien pris ?

-Deux jours pour l'alcool et moins de vingt-quatre heures pour la drogue.

-Elle est dépendante, c'est certain, affirma Lanie.

-Si vous l'aviez vu, s'émut l'écrivain.

-Castle, il faut que tu sois fort pour elle.

-Je sais. D'ailleurs, elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous informer de son état. Donc restez discret et surtout envoyez un message avant de passer.

-Pas de soucis bro.

-Ça c'est un bon début.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, si elle ne veut pas inquiéter ses proches c'est qu'elle a conscience du mal qu'elle fait à son entourage et qu'elle se fait à elle-même.

-Tu crois ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis docteur avant d'être légiste !

-Excuse-moi Lanie.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit cette dernière.

-On va te laisser Castle, Gates nous attends à quatorze heures mais tiens nous au courant des avancements, déclara Ryan en donnant une tape à son ami.

-Et si tu as ou vous avez besoin, appelle-nous, renchérit Javier.

-Je vous remercie les gars.

Les deux compères quittèrent l'appartement, silencieux et pensifs. Ils savaient que leur Boss n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais se l'entendre dire de vive voix était bien pire que de le penser.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en remettre ? Demanda l'irlandais en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

-Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Beckett doit être dans un état lamentable et Castle n'est guère mieux alors je me demandais s'ils allaient pouvoir surmonter tous ces problèmes.

-Après ce qu'ils ont traversé, je pense que plus rien ne peut les séparer, rétorqua Esposito sûr de lui.

-J'espère que tu as raison, souffla Kevin en s'engouffrant la cage de fer.

De retour au loft, le silence régnait toujours entre l'écrivain et la légiste.

-Tu peux partir si tu as du travail.

-C'est ce que tu souhaites ? S'enquit la métisse qui sentait que son ami n'allait pas bien. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle le trouvait mal en point. Certes, s'occuper de Kate était une tâche difficile et éreintante mais en peu de temps, il avait maigri, sa barbe était plus qu'apparente et enfin son teint était pale.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rick ?

-Rien, je suis simplement fatigué.

-Tu sais que je suis aussi têtue que Kate ?

-Elle m'en a parlé, sourit-il.

-Alors, tu lâches le morceau ou je te torture. Je sais très bien que la fatigue n'est pas la seule raison de ton désarroi.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kate s'était éveillée et se tenait en haut des escaliers. Elle avait entendu le début de la conversation et attendait avec impatience de savoir la suite. Si Lanie sentait son écrivain en peine, elle devait avoir raison. Sa meilleure amie avait ce don, de sentir les changements d'humeur chez les gens.

-C'est… Ce n'est pas facile à dire… Surtout à toi, reprit Rick.

-Je suis ton ami, celui de Kate et docteur en quelque sorte alors n'hésite pas.

-Le jour où Kate a déboulé chez moi, elle était…

-Je t'écoute et si cela peut te rassurer, je ne juge personne.

-Tu ferais un parfait psychologue, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Rick !

Accoudée à la rampe, Beckett sourit. Elle reconnaissait bien là, son partenaire. Toujours à rigoler pour dédramatiser les situations les plus tendues.

-Elle était complètement ivre et droguée comme tu le sais mais le pire, c'était qu'elle était complètement désinhibée.

Toujours à l'écoute, la brunette se liquéfiait à mesure des mots de son équipier. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer cette nuit-là ?

-C'est souvent une cause de la prise d'une drogue dure, le rassura la métisse.

-Elle voulait coucher avec moi, _sanglota l'écrivain_. Si tu l'avais vu, elle était si entreprenante… Elle m'a même… Rick ne put finir sa phrase.

Les mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher ses sanglots d'éclater, Kate pleurait discrètement presque muettement face au mal qu'elle lui avait infligé.

-Excuse-moi de poser la question mais elle ne t'a quand même pas violé ?

La lieutenant blêmit à cette idée. Non, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Comment pouvait-il encore prendre soin d'elle ?

-Non, elle m'a… Simplement touché.

Katherine relâcha un tant soit peu la tension.

-Je vois mais tu n'y es pour rien.

-Oui mais je me sens si mal d'avoir réagi.

-Tu es un homme Castle.

-Oui mais je lui dois le respect.

La brunette buvait littéralement les paroles de son coéquipier ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'en voulait. C'était elle la fautive, pas lui.

-Arrête de te blêmir, tu n'es pas fautif. Regarde tout ce que tu fais pour elle. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir réagi face à la femme que tu aimes.

-Si tu le dis, riposta-t-il peu convaincu.

Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue : Appelle-moi si toi ou Kate avez besoin mais arrête de cogiter et repose-toi.

Tandis que la métisse passait le seuil de la porte, la jeune femme finit de descendre les escaliers.

-Rick, je veux rentrez chez moi.

Tout d'abord surpris de la voir debout, il prit conscience de ces mots.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non. Il faut simplement que je te laisse tranquille.

-Tu ne me déranges pas.

Il la vie fondre en larmes et il comprit.

-Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Lanie.

Elle n'eut le courage de répondre mais acquiesça en hochant la tête.

-Viens par-là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

-Non.

-Kate, tu n'étais pas maître de ton corps. Tu étais sous l'emprise de je ne sais combien de cochonneries.

-Castle ne ment pas. Je t'ai entendu… J'ai entendu le timbre de ta voix, je t'ai entendu sangloter. Je n'arrête pas de pourrir ta vie alors laisse-moi me débrouiller seule.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! _S'énerva-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle_.

-C'est la vérité.

-Non !

Cette dernière négation venait de sonner le glas d'une discussion sans intérêt et sans plus attendre, Rick étreignit sa partenaire du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne toute la détermination et toute l'énergie qu'il mettrait pour la sortir de là.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rick souffre, Kate souffre… Enfin, tout le monde souffre… Le travail jusqu'à la guérison va être long, croyez-moi !<strong>_

_**A la semaine prochaine et surtout pensez à laisser un message. Je me ferai un plaisir de bavarder avec vous. **_


	10. Sevrage amoureux

**Chapitre 9 : Sevrage amoureux**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je devrais avoir honte d'après vos commentaires… Je suis une méchante je vous fais souffrir. Mais malheureusement pour vous, c'est mon truc ! Toutefois, il reste de beaux moments à venir… Bientôt ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Fandestana : Merci pour ta review et je me réjouis que tu ne perdes pas ton souffle à me lire. Pour Kate, je pense que maintenant qu'elle est entourée, ça ira mieux… **

**Angelye : Merci et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. Castle souffre, autant voire plus que Beckett. Heureuse de te l'entendre dire ! **

**Elynaa : Merci pour le compliment sur ma fanfic' et oui, tu as vu juste ça va être compliqué avant que la situation retrouve un semblant de « normale ». Après, rien ne dis que je ne vais pas faire des sauts dans le temps pour accélérer le tout…**

* * *

><p>Les deux colocataires de circonstances venaient de prendre le repas ensemble, Kate ne voulant manger et Rick s'époumonant pour qu'elle s'alimente un peu, ils étaient maintenant en train de se changer. Chacun dans leurs chambres, ils revêtaient leurs tenues de nuit.<p>

Kate, apprêtée d'un simple tee-shirt publicitaire et d'un minishort songeait à la nuit. C'était la première qu'elle allait passer sans enivrement ni trace de stupéfiant, ni trace d'alcool ne polluerait son corps. Elle savait que cela allait être dur, que les jours, les mois à venir se révéleraient déterminant dans sa guérison mais sa plus grande crainte était…

Allait-elle y arriver ? Allait-elle se sortir de ce cercle vicieux ?

Elle n'avait pas la réponse, personne n'avait la réponse… A part peut-être, cette puissance divine que certains appelait Dieu. A voir…

Elle commençait déjà à trembler, et à sentir cette stupide sensation de manque qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Elle réfléchissait à comment surmonter cela, à comment se défaire de ceci et une seule et même réponse venait. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et descendit les escaliers.

Sans songer davantage, elle rentra dans la chambre de son écrivain, sans même frapper.

-Kate ! S'exclama-t-il surpris et gêné.

Il portait uniquement son caleçon et elle le regardait fixement.

-Désolée je pensais que tu étais déjà dans ton lit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Rick en enfilant son tee-shirt.

La jeune femme était muette devant le spectacle qu'elle venait de vivre et de voir. Elle connaissait déjà le charme de son coéquipier mais son corps… Mon Dieu, qu'il était sexy et séduisant.

-Kate, Kate tu vas bien, dit-il en lui caressant le bras.

Elle frissonna à son contact et remit les pieds sur terre.

-Je voulais te demander si… Non, laisse faire c'est stupide, sourit-elle en faisant marche arrière.

-Tu ne serais pas venue si c'était stupide, répondit-il en captant sa main.

Elle rougit violemment, prenant conscience de la situation.

-Je voulais dormir avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

-J'ai bien entendu ? Demanda-t-il en lui relevant le visage.

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

Elle acquiesça en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-Dans ce cas, dit-il en montrant son lit dans un geste théâtrale.

-Quel côté ?

-Gauche mais si tu l'as d'habitude.

-C'est parfait, je dors à droite.

Ils se sourirent devant la stupidité de la discussion, se mettant même à rire quand ils regagnèrent chacun leur côté.

Légèrement gauche, Castle ne savait comment se positionner dans son lit. Dos au matelas, il fixait le plafond, les bras au corps, n'osant bouger d'un iota. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa première nuit aux côtés d'une femme, ce moment où pour la première fois de votre vie vous ne dormez pas seul où vous allez partager la nuit avec celle qui fait battre votre cœur. Vous ne savez pas si vous devez vous rapprocher, vous éloigner… Lui laisser de la place. Vous êtes comme le bras gauche d'un droitier, le bras droit d'un gaucher… Inadapté à la situation.

Quant à sa muse, elle avait opté pour la même position si bien qu'entre eux, régnait une distance d'au moins trente centimètres.

-Tu dors ? S'enquit-elle à voix basse.

-Non.

-Moi non plus.

-Normal, tu parles, railla Rick.

Elle se retourna et se positionna sur le flanc. Seulement illuminé par les reflets de la Lune, le visage de Rick paraissait serein mais quelque peu songeur.

-Tu réfléchis à quoi ?

-A rien.

La discussion qu'ils partageaient, si tant est qu'ils puissent appeler cet échange ainsi, était l'une des plus laconiques qu'ils avaient pu partager.

Un mot, deux mots, trois mots mais guère plus.

Se connaissaient-ils ? Travaillaient-ils ensembles ? Communiquaient-ils sur leurs émotions ? C'était à se demander…

Seule certitude : la timidité.

-Je te gène ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi restes-tu stoïque et détaché de la discussion ?

Il se retourna à son tour, face à elle sur le côté.

-Je ne sais pas comment agir.

-Moi non plus.

Pour ne pas évoluer en terre inconnue, pour ne pas se perdre dans l'immensité des sentiments, ils firent quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose qu'ils maitrisaient à la perfection : se regarder.

C'était devenu un moyen de communication au fil des années, un moyen de faire comprendre à l'autre ce que l'on ne pouvait dire à haute voix.

Sans un mot, dans le silence de la nuit, ils s'observaient.

Rien ne le perturbait, rien ne pouvait obombrer la beauté de la femme qu'il avait en face de lui… Même pas cette mèche qui ondulait sur le visage de Kate. Dans une caresse affectueuse, il remit cette effrontée derrière son oreille et se mit à cajoler sa joue.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et savourait cette grande main chaude et douce contre sa pommette. Calée ainsi, elle se sentait à sa place mais… Il manquait juste une chose pour que tout soit parfait. Elle délaissa donc ses yeux bleus pour embrasser sa paume, dans un baiser qu'elle voulait lénifiant.

-J'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-Moi aussi.

Elle venait d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait… Ce qu'elle désirait plutôt car ce n'était pas une volonté mais un souhait, un désir.

Elle rampa donc jusqu'à lui et se cala contre son torse. Le nez dans son cou, les mains posées sur ses pectoraux, elle inspirait sa douce fragrance. Une odeur qu'elle distinguait parmi tant d'autres, une odeur qu'elle avait rêvé d'humer à l'infini et qui maintenant devenait réalité… Une odeur qu'elle aimait, tout simplement.

Se lovant davantage, Kate sentit son écrivain se détendre contre elle et à son tour, elle se relâcha quand il l'étreignit de ses bras protecteurs. Ils étaient arrivés là où leurs destins le voulaient.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux : Bonne nuit Kate.

-Bonne nuit Rick.

Ils soupirèrent tous deux d'aise et se relaxèrent pour retrouver les bras de Morphée. Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus rien ne pouvaient leur arriver… Ou presque…

Ils étaient toujours dans le lit, à voyager dans le pays des songes quand Rick remarqua que sa muse s'agitait dans les draps. Il la serra davantage contre lui, pensant que cela suffirait mais son agitation ne fit que s'accroître au gré du temps.

Elle grommelait des mots énigmatiques, se débattait violemment. Il ne savait contre quoi, contre qui mais plus il tentait de la réconforter plus elle s'enfonçait dans les affres de son cauchemar.

-Kate, Kate, réveille-toi.

Les yeux toujours clos, elle ne paraissait pas l'entendre ni le sentir elle était comme possédée.

Il alluma donc la lumière mais toujours rien. C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes, qu'elle réagit. Elle se mit à hurler des choses toujours aussi incompréhensibles et il n'arrivait pas à la ramener à la réalité. Elle divaguait mais il était impuissant.

-Kate, c'est Rick. Je suis là n'est pas peur.

S'il tentait de la réconforter, de la sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel elle tournoyait, il ne réussissait qu'à la crisper davantage. Elle se débattait dans les draps, transpirant et hurlant de douleur, de peur…

Démuni, il ne savait que faire. Quelle était l'attitude à adopter face à une personne en proie à une crise de manque ?

Appeler Lanie ? Pas à cette heure-là et il se devait de gérer la situation, seul.

Lui mettre une gifle ? Trop violent.

La mettre sous une douche gelée ? Quelle cruauté !

Lui hurler dessus ? Pourquoi pas…

-Kate ! Kate ! Réveille-toi, tu es au loft. Tu ne crains rien.

Il tentait l'électrochoc : peine perdue.

Katherine se leva d'un bond et se mit à hurler en courant dans l'appartement elle était hors de contrôle. Plus rien, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Rick remercia le hasard et les esprits que sa mère et sa fille ne soient pas là pour assister à ce dramatique spectacle. Il serait le seul à souffrir solitaire face au désarroi.

-Beckett, reviens !

Il la poursuivait à travers le loft mais son entrainement de lieutenant lui valait au moins le don d'être rapide et furtive. Elle esquivait et parait chacun de ses déplacements.

A gauche. A droite. Tout droit. Sur le côté. Il se fatiguait à mesure qu'elle anticipait ses mouvements.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il réussit à l'attraper par le bras mais elle lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans les côtes et un autre dans le bras.

Le souffle coupé, il fut obligé de relâcher sa prise. La douleur était intense quasi harassante. Il souffrirait surement un long moment, accompagné de belles ecchymoses mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, elle réagissait par instinct… Comme un animal blessé et apeuré.

Son état était terrible, elle hallucinait surement.

Reprenant son souffle, Rick bondit sans sommation de derrière le sofa et réussit à plaquer sa muse contre le sol. Ils atterrirent tous deux avec fracas, ayant comme seul amorti le tapis du salon. L'écrivain immobilisait désormais tous les membres de sa partenaire en lui intimant de s'apaiser.

-Castle ! Lâche-moi !

-Calme-toi. Shut… Shut… Calme-toi.

-Castle !

Elle criait à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, elle se débattait violemment mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait l'affronter pour la guérir, pour la soulager…. Pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal.

La surplombant de tout son corps, il lui caressait le visage en pleurant car ça lui faisait mal… Tellement de mal de la voir dans cet état. Il ne dissimulait même pas ses larmes, écho de sa souffrance. Il pleurait sa muse, sa partenaire, sa femme… Son amoureuse.

Elle se calmait peu à peu. Ses pupilles dilatées témoignaient de son état second, de sa crise de démence.

-Tu m'entends ? Chuchota-t-il la voix chevrotante.

Pas de réaction.

Il fit donc ce qui lui semblait le mieux, ce qui le semblait salvateur : l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Tel un jeune marié portant son épouse lors d'une nuit de noce, il la conduit dans la douche italienne. Confinés dans cet espace chaleureux où le chocolat et les galets méditerranéens se mêlaient dans une exquise odeur de vanille, Rick alluma les jets d'eau chaude. Il glissa délicatement sa partenaire contre le mur mais elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Apeurée comme une petite fille durant une nuit d'orage, elle s'accrochait désespérément au cou de son écrivain si bien qu'il dut rester avec elle.

Tous les deux trempés, détrempés par cette inlassable cascade d'eau chaude et fumante, ils restaient murés dans ce silence empreint d'amour et de respect. Leurs vêtements dégoulinaient, collaient à leurs peaux mais ce n'était que futilité, que secondaire.

Rick regrettait seulement que les raisons qui les réunissent ce soir, soient si malheureuses.

Sa muse ne portait rien sur son tee-shirt laissant sa poitrine exposée au regard, certes appréciateur de l'écrivain mais voilé par cette affliction qu'il ne pouvait refouler.

Au bout d'un temps, il n'aurait su dire combien, il sentit les muscles de sa douce se décontracter un à un sous les effets de ses caresses lascives et légères.

Elle était fine, elle était calme, elle était si fragile.

Elle pleurait silencieusement contre lui, à la limite de la somnolence.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot à peine audible.

-On peut sortir ?

Elle acquiesça et se laissa porter à l'extérieur de la douche.

-Je vais dans la chambre, je te laisse la salle de bain pour te changer. Prends ton temps.

Alors qu'il la laissait tranquille, il se retourna une dernière fois et il la vit se raccrocher au lavabo en pleurant. Son cœur se serra.

Elle n'avait pas la force.

-Tu… Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Je suis désolée Castle, chuchota-t-elle la voix remplie de trémolos.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il se rapprocha d'elle sans la toucher. Il souhaitait qu'elle soit à l'initiative, qu'elle soit maîtresse de son corps si son esprit était encore insensé.

Elle le sentait derrière elle mais bien trop loin, bien trop éloigné. Il n'osait pas et elle le savait. Elle fit volte-face et l'enserra au niveau de la taille. Elle appréciait sa chaleur corporelle, sa fermeté…Lui.

-Il faut que l'on ôte tes vêtements.

-Je te fais confiance.

Il était dans l'obligation de la déshabiller mais il ne sentait pas à l'aise dans l'exercice. Il allait découvrir le corps nu de la femme qu'il convoitait de la pire des manières… Dans la détresse et le malheur. Il avait tant de fois imaginé découvrir le corps nu de sa muse dans son loft, dans l'appartement de Kate que de la voir si fragile devant lui, lui étreignait le cœur.

Il aurait préféré que cela ne reste que fantasme.

Il tremblait.

De froid ? Non.

De peur ? Non.

D'appréhension ? Oui.

Kate sentit la fébrilité de celui qui allait devenir son homme et elle tenta, par la force des mots, des gestes, de le rassurer.

-Rick, n'ai pas peur. J'ai simplement besoin de ton aide, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, les mains entrelacées aux siennes.

Il juxtaposa leurs lèvres dans un dernier baiser et la retourna dans ses bras.

Torse contre dos, il se tenait derrière elle. Il la respectait plus que tout pour ne pas profiter de la situation.

Délicatement, sans la brusquer, il lui ôta son tee-shirt. Ses seins se révélaient à l'éclat des spots mais il n'osa les regarder… C'était bien trop intime, bien trop tôt pour qu'il ne se permette, pour qu'il ne se laisse aller à la luxure de la vision de l'expression même de sa féminité. La seule image qu'il en eut fut celle du reflet de la glace. Ils étaient petits, en forme de poires et fermes. Jamais, il n'avait vu la perfection mais devant lui, elle se dessinait.

Sous couvert de sa considération, la plus forte et la plus belle pour sa partenaire, ils pivotèrent. Il ne voulait et ne sentait capable de continuer à découvrir à travers ce reflet, les formes de sa muse.

Elle n'était qu'une marionnette, qu'une poupée de chiffon, seulement dotée de sa conscience. Son corps ne lui répondait plus elle était une âme sans membres. Toutefois, elle avait compris pourquoi il s'était retourné et cela ne la rendait que plus amoureuse de cet homme. Il l'estimait mais bien plus encore, il respectait son corps meurtri.

Elle discerna les mains de Rick glisser sur ses hanches dans un geste doux et tendre à la fois, pour venir lui ôter ses deux derniers vêtements : son minishort et son shorty. Elle ne savait si le froid était la cause de sa chair de poule mais sa peau réagissait. Ses mains semblaient à l'écoute de son corps, épousant à la perfection le creux de ses reins et embrassant le souffle de ses blessures.

Il l'effleurait sans jamais la toucher, il avançait sans jamais la brusquer, il l'aimait sans l'effrayer. Accroupi derrière elle, il laissa descendre ses habits au sol. Ses jambes étaient interminables, galbées et douces comme du satin, sous les caresses audacieuses de ses doigts.

Elle sentait le souffle saccadé de Castle contre ses mollets, ses cuisses et ses fesses offertes quand il remonta. Elle le remerciait silencieusement de ne pas avoir profité de la situation.

Nue, il s'empressa de l'enrouler dans une grande serviette de bain cotonneuse et chaude. Emmitouflée et appuyée contre son torse, il la séchait énergiquement

Son aspect gracile invitait à de tendres égards mais il restait mal à l'aise… Comme de trop.

Complètement séchée, il récupéra un de ses vieux tee-shirts de fac et un caleçon pour les lui enfiler. Son corps était tuméfié par des aiguilles mais aussi des coups elle devait surement se blesser pendant ses crises et ses cauchemars.

Rick avait mal il souffrait de voir cette sublime déesse heurtée par la vie.

Le tee-shirt déjà mis et le caleçon ajusté à sa taille, il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle rouvrit les yeux, même pas consciente de les avoir fermés et se perdit dans ceux de son partenaire.

…

Il était tard, peut-être 9 heures et demi, peut-être 10 heures, elle ne savait pas. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Etait-ce le sevrage ? Était-ce le bonheur de passer du temps auprès de Castle ?

Aujourd'hui, aucun doute. Castle était le métronome de sa vie.

Ses traits étaient tirés. Malgré son insouciance matinale, il paraissait fatigué. Elle sourit à ce tendre tableau qui l'inspirait profondément.

-Hey, balbutia-t-il les yeux fermés.

-Hey. Tu ne dormais pas ? S'enquit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-Si mais j'ai senti une merveilleuse créature veillait mon sommeil, révéla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

-On échange les rôles, susurra-t-elle.

Ils se fixaient encore, plongés dans un autre monde… Un monde de liberté, d'amour et de tendresse. Kate se décala légèrement et s'appuya sur le bras et le torse de son homme pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci grimaça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, des douleurs, mentit-il.

-Tu es sûr, montre-moi ça.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

-Oh mon Dieu, d'où viennent ces ecchymoses ? Ne me dis pas que c'est moi.

-Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et puis je suis robuste, plaisanta-t-il pour retrouver le sourire de sa muse.

-Rick, on ne peut plus continuer ainsi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-De la pommade et ça ira nettement mieux.

-Et sur des états d'âmes, on va mettre de la pommade ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Non, j'y mettrais un pansement nommé Katherine Beckett et je me permettrai de m'enivrer à son contact.

Castle avait terminé sa déclaration en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce.

-Tu sais toujours me prendre par les sentiments.

-Le cœur a sa raison…

-Face à cet élan de romantisme, je me dois à minima de panser des blessures. Je vais chercher de la pommade.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je me débrouillerai.

-Pas question ! Je t'ai blessé donc c'est à moi de réparer.

Rétorquer ? Impossible.

Sa muse venait de quitter le lit, direction la salle de bain, illico presto.

-J'ai trouvé.

-Tu veux que je m'asseye ?

-Non, sur le dos, je pourrais avoir un accès complet à ton ventre.

Elle s'installa en tailleur à ses côtés, déposant une noisette de gel dans sa main tandis que son écrivain lui tendait son bras en premier… Par pudeur et par timidité.

Pour dire vrai, il appréhendait les mains de sa partenaire sur son abdomen.

C'était frais, vraiment froid et si surprenant que Castle ne put retenir un tressaillement, dont il se repentit aussitôt.

-Désolé.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ? S'enquit-elle en le massant délicatement.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer que ce n'était pas du déplaisir mais tout le contraire.

-Tu fais ça comme une chef.

Ils se sourirent et elle reporta son attention à ses gestes. Elle allait et venait sur son bras, pressant ses doigts pour décontracter ses muscles endoloris et durcis par les chocs. Il grimaçait pas moment mais il ne disait mot de toute façon, elle se devait de détendre chacun des nerfs de son avant-bras.

-Tu auras encore mal pendant une semaine mais avec la crème cela t'apaisera.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais, la railla-t-il.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, sourit-elle en s'approchant de son ventre.

-Katherine, ne te sens pas obligé, dit-il en attrapant ses mains accrochées à son tee-shirt. Il la fixait lui faisant comprendre –il l'espérait- qu'il n'était pas en situation d'aisance.

-Je ne me sens pas obligée. Je souhaite simplement ne plus voir les maux que je t'ai affligé.

Sur ses phrases sincères et emplies d'émotion, il desserra son emprise et la laissa soulever son tee-shirt.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris sa réticence à se montrer ainsi mais son corps n'avait rien à envier aux tops modèles défilant sur les podiums. Certes, des imperfections couvraient son torse et son ventre mais c'est ceux qui le faisaient être différent, ceux qui le faisaient lui, ceux qui faisaient l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Ses doigts chauds et doux courraient sur son ventre dans une caresse des plus sensuelles. Elle palpait ses abdominaux qui se contractaient sous ses contacts répétés et cajoler ses pectoraux et poignées d'amour.

-Tu devrais mettre de la crème.

-C'est une bonne idée, rougit-elle en constatant qu'elle ne faisait que le câliner depuis cinq minutes.

Elle se réchauffa donc une dernière fois les mains en les frictionnant et pressa une lichette de gel. Ses doigts, à la fois fermes et doux, modulaient leur pression selon l'état de ses ecchymoses.

Il comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à réagir face à cette femme adorable, avec honte et regret. Il la trouvait tellement sensuelle que ce massage devenait un prélude érotique. Et à coup sûr, elle lui en ferait grief car elle ne voulait que le soigner… Seulement le soigner.

Ses mains, à plat, dessinaient des cercles symétriques en remontant, puis elles redescendaient inlassablement. Après s'être attardée sur les flancs de son partenaire, elle effectuait maintenant des allers retours à la lisière de son caleçon où ses poils pubiens menaient directement à sa virilité. Elle le sentait frémir mais elle ne voyait qu'à travers cette réaction, le désir qu'il lui portait.

-Kate, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.

-Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

-S'il te plait, souffla-t-il en sentant monter la pression.

Elle stoppa ses gestes mais vint planer au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, susurra-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Ses derniers mots assénés, elle le laissa reprendre son souffle en sortant de la chambre car, il en avait grandement besoin à cet instant.

(…)

La période de sevrage ne faisait que commencer.

Les problèmes ne faisaient qu'apparaître.

Les épreuves débutaient à peine.

Beckett venait de passer trois jours sans alcool ni stupéfiant, trois jours de sobriété… Mais trois jours de calvaire pour elle et pour Rick.

Les crises de démence continuaient leurs chemins pendant les nuits de la jeune femme où souvent, elle se perdait entre le faux et le vrai, entre la fiction et la réalité. Néanmoins, son équipier restait présent jour comme nuit, pour la réconforter, la sauver des bras de l'enfer de l'addiction.

Si cette ère d'abstinence était extrêmement dure à vivre pour Kate, elle l'était toute aussi pour Castle. Chaque jour, il la voyait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa dépression, et il ne pouvait rien faire, pour sauver sa sauveuse. Il tentait, il essayait mais rien ne marchait. Au-delà de l'effroi, il ne lisait sur son visage que de l'impassibilité et de la douleur.

Kate se rongeait les ongles, se tirait les cheveux et bien pis encore, l'anxiété ne la quittait jamais. Ce sentiment vivait en elle comme un parasite sur son hôte.

Autre chose : elle pleurait.

Elle ne fondait pas en larmes sans raison ou pour se morfondre sur son sort, elle réagissait simplement à ses propres accès de colère et de mélancolie.

Parfois… De plus en plus souvent, elle s'asseyait les jambes repliées sous son menton et les bras resserrés en somnolant. C'était un moyen de se calmer, de s'apaiser car elle délirait visuellement mais aussi acoustiquement. Par cette parenthèse, elle soufflait… Avant de se faire rattraper par ses vieux démons : les tremblements. Le moindre objet qui passait entre ses mains finissait fracassé contre le sol et cela avait le don de l'énerver même si son fidèle serviteur ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Elle s'enfermait donc dans la salle de bain et il l'a retrouvait recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il retenait à son tour ses perles, dualisme entre l'émotion et son impossible expression, en la voyant ainsi.

Mais parfois, cette impossible expression se libérait. Il s'isolait dans son bureau pour…

Ecrire ? Non.

Réfléchir ? Non.

Trouver l'inspiration ? Non plus.

Il laissait simplement courir les traces de la vie sur son visage, extériorisant sa tristesse et son désarroi. Il restait silencieux, énigmatique et secret quant à sa peine mais sa douce n'était ni aveugle, ni sourde seulement blessée. Elle ressentait tous ces non-dits, toute cette tristesse qu'il portait sur ses épaules à cause d'elle et uniquement à cause d'elle… Des frissons la parcoururent de part en part, sans oublier la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Elle était fragile, souffreteuse mais les douleurs musculaires qu'elle ressentait ne faisaient qu'aggraver cette sensation de mal-être.

Rick ne savait pas trop quoi dire, quoi faire. Il se sentait très maladroit. Il ne savait pas comment l'atteindre, où la rejoindre.

Le pays des larmes est tellement mystérieux… Tellement impénétrable.

…

Ces derniers jours furent rendus abominables par la géhenne des crises de Beckett et Castle décida de réagir, de prendre les choses à bras le corps.

-Il faut que tu ailles voir un psychologue.

-Non.

-Kate, malgré toute ta bonne foi et toute ma volonté, nous n'y arriverons pas. J'ai tellement mal de te voir dans cet état… J'ai l'impression de te perdre chaque jour qui passe.

-Ce n'est pas le cas Rick. Regarde cela fait une semaine que je n'ai rien pris.

-Je sais et c'est magnifique mais tu ne peux rester comme ça. Tu trembles, tu fais des crises… Seul un thérapeute pourra t'aider.

-J'ai peur Rick… J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me trouver. J'ai peur qu'il me juge, qu'il… Je ne sais pas.

-Viens ici.

Il la serra dans ses bras, pressant sa tête contre son cou.

-Quand je m'inquiétais pour toi, j'ai été rencontré le Docteur Burke. Je pense qu'il pourra te venir en aide. C'est un très bon professionnel. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois mais il avait ce professionnalisme et cette empathie naturelle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je te le promets.

-D'accord mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux que tu le rencontres en premier.

Rick fut surpris de cette requête il connaissait sa muse par cœur mais celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Je veux bien mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? C'est à toi qu'il voudra parler.

-Je me doute mais je veux ton ressenti.

-Dans ce cas, je prendrai les devants.

(…)

C'était le jour J. Le maître du cadavre, le maître des mots allait rencontrer son homologue de la parole et de la communication.

-Monsieur Castle.

-Docteur, le salua l'écrivain.

-Prenez place.

-Heu… Je suis venu pour ma partenaire, Mademoiselle Beckett.

-Elle est dans la salle d'attente ?

-Non, elle souhaitait que je vienne avant elle.

-Je vois. Vous savez pour faire une thérapie correcte, il ne faudra pas me mentir.

-Je comprends.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi me mentez-vous ?

Le psychologue avait décidé d'attaquer de front pour engager la discussion dans une allée sans mensonge, sans accroc et sans non-dit.

-Pardon ?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Vous et Mademoiselle Beckett ?!

Le spécialiste voulait avant tout chose comprendre l'alchimie qu'entretenaient ces deux futurs patients car si Beckett avait un problème, Castle aussi. Il lui semblait aussi que quelque chose lui échappait dans cette relation… Une sorte de lien invisible mais très fort, très profond.

-Co… Comment ? Bégaya Rick médusé.

-Je me trompe ?

-Non, nous entretenons une relation ambiguë.

-Allez-y, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en couple… Nous ne sommes pas réellement des amis.

-Elle vit chez vous en ce moment ?

-Oui.

-Elle dort avec vous ?

-Oui mais nous ne couchons pas ensemble, se défendit rapidement l'écrivain.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier : vous êtes deux adultes, libre de vos corps.

-Je sais… Je souhaitais juste qu'il n'y ait pas d'amalgame.

-Vous vous embrassez ?

Richard le sonda du regard, celui-ci même qui agaçait sa coéquipière. Cet homme lui avait-il vraiment posé cette question ? Etait-il tant intéressé par l'intimité qu'il partageait avec Kate ? Était-ce déplacé ? Était-ce malsain ? S'était-il trompé sur ce professionnel ?

-Monsieur Castle, ne voyez en rien de la curiosité mal-placée. Il me faut simplement toutes les inconnues pour résoudre l'équation.

-Oui, parfois nous nous embrassons.

-Je vois…

-Vous voyez quoi ?

-Rien, Monsieur Castle. Revenons sur Mademoiselle Beckett.

-Oui.

-Expliquez-moi la situation.

-Comme je vous l'avais expliqué Bec… Katherine souffre d'un syndrome post-traumatique mais là où je n'avais pas vu clair c'est qu'elle consommait alcool et stupéfiant.

-C'est une alcoolique et une toxicomane, en conclut Burke.

Ces deux qualificatifs avaient déjà traversé son esprit mais se l'entendre confirmer par un spécialiste rendait la chose plus difficile à accepter, plus difficile à avaler.

-Oui, finit par avouer Rick la mine défaite.

-Ce ne sont pas des mots vulgaires Monsieur Castle et ce n'est pas une tare non plus.

-Je sais. J'ai simplement du mal à l'admettre.

-Je comprends.

-Comment allez-vous pouvoir l'aider ? L'interrogea Rick, curieux et pressé de savoir comment sortir sa douce de cet enfer.

-Tout d'abord, il va falloir comprendre ses motivations. Par-là, je veux dire son syndrome post traumatique où plus communément appelé SPT. Les séquelles d'un SPT sont souvent l'alcool et la drogue. Au début la personne semble faire face et puis les troubles vont apparaître : cauchemars, crises, démences. La victime, car là est bien le terme, est emprisonnée dans des souvenirs qui lui font sans cesse revivre le traumatisme souvenirs qui vont entraîner un changement d'état émotionnel et physique.

Castle buvait les paroles de cet homme de raison et tous les engrenages de son cerveau se mirent à s'emboîter, à s'assembler.

-Effectivement, elle a passé un mois dans la cabane isolée de son père et par la suite, les cauchemars sont apparus.

-Ravi de voir que mes explications concordes avec vos dires, sourit l'analyste.

-Désolé.

-Non, je préfère que vous vous exprimiez.

-Je pense qu'il faudra aussi une psychothérapie individuelle pour vaincre les addictions aux produits, alcool et autres drogues.

-En quoi cela va consister ?

-On va chercher à accueillir les émotions avec fluidité, sans les refouler ni les laisser submerger à la surface.

-D'accord.

-Je désirerai un autre renseignement, _reprit Burke_. L'alcool est souvent représenté dans nos sociétés, je voudrais donc savoir si votre partenaire a été en contact avec ce problème avant.

Une claque… Une gifle magistrale venait d'heurter l'auteur.

-Oui. Son père est devenu alcoolique à la mort de sa mère.

-Je vois, inconsciemment elle a reproduit le schéma paternel… Une chose qu'elle connaissait.

-Pourtant, elle savait que c'était destructeur.

-Surement mais elle connaissait ce problème, elle n'allait pas dans l'inconnu.

-Je peux vous poser une question tant qu'elle n'est pas là, s'hasarda-t-il.

-Je vous en prie.

-Elle a des troubles de l'humeur, des réactions de sursaut… Est-ce normale ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs grâce à cela nous pourrons aborder avec elle les causes de son alcoolisation.

-Pardon ? Comment ?

-Identifier les causes de l'alcoolisation est le point clé du début de la guérison. La difficulté réside car la personne ne sait pas les raisons de ses problèmes. Depuis quand boit-elle ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce une habitude ?

-Si je vous suis, il y a donc plusieurs causes ?

-En effet. En premier, je citerai la consommation régulière perçue au départ comme inoffensive. Dans un second temps, le mal-être : une impuissance foncière qui paralyse intérieurement et qui ne permet pas de s'arracher à la noirceur d'un monde angoissant. Et ces deux causes combinées, incite la femme alcoolique -en règle générale- à boire clandestinement et à dissimuler autant que faire se peut, au physique comme au moral, les traces de sa déperdition.

-Le chemin va être long, gémit Rick.

-Oui mais vous serez présent. D'ailleurs, comment réagissez-vous ?

-J'essaie de faire au mieux.

-Développez.

-Je la réconforte la nuit pendant ses cauchemars, le jour face à son anxiété… J'essaie de la rassurer.

-C'est bien car je conseil souvent aux proches des victimes de SPT, de faire preuve de compassion, de patience, de les encourager à parler de l'évènement à leur rythme, sans minimiser leurs émotions et sans porter de jugement.

Il offrit un sourire contrit au docteur, prit rendez-vous et regagna son loft où une certaine demoiselle l'attendait.

-Alors ?

-Je confirme, c'est un très bon professionnel.

-Tu as pris un rendez-vous ?

-Oui pour la semaine prochaine. Sinon, bonjour comment ça va, c'est trop demandé ? Plaisanta Castle en la rejoignant sur le sofa.

-Tu le mérite ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-Je pense.

-Je ne pense pas, _dit-elle en se levant_. Je vais préparer à manger.

-Tu n'as aucune considération pour le pauvre écriva…

Son début de plainte fut rapidement stoppé par les deux bras de sa muse qui l'encerclait par derrière.

-Tu pensais réellement que j'allais manquer un moment à tes côtés ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant contre sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es une femme imprévisible après tout.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou et partit en riant.

-Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir ça !

(…)

Dans la salle d'attente, un petit bout de femme accompagnée de son colosse de Rhodes, stressait. Elle avait arpenté une bonne vingtaine de fois les lieux, lu ou plutôt regardé une dizaine de magazine et maintenant, elle jouait nerveusement avec les phalanges de son compagnon. Plier, déplier, replier… Voilà, la torture infligée aux pauvres doigts de l'écrivain.

-Mademoiselle Beckett ?

-Oui.

Beckett se leva mais la main de Rick demeurait toujours dans la sienne. Elle voulait qu'il vienne ou plutôt elle l'implorait silencieusement.

-Je ne peux pas Kate.

-Venez Monsieur Castle, cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Asseyez-vous et mettez-vous à l'aise.

Tel un suspect à interroger, elle examinait le moindre de ses gestes… Du stylo tournoyant entre son index et son majeur au carnet de notes qu'il ouvrait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas romancier comme votre ami.

Cette petite phrase si inoffensive qu'elle puisse paraitre eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Alors qui êtes-vous ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna Kate.

-Vous m'avez très bien compris. Je veux savoir qui est Katherine Beckett.

-Heu… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-N'ayez pas peur, allez-y.

-Je suis lieutenant à la police de New-York, d'ailleurs Castle est mon partenaire et… Voilà. Il n'y pas grand-chose à raconter.

-Très intéressant.

-De quoi ?

-Vous vous définissez tout d'abord par votre travail, ce qui indique qu'il définit votre vie, un refuge peut-être ?

La jeune femme parut surprise que cet homme la discerne si bien… Seul Castle avait ce don de lire en elle, d'habitude.

-Oui, on peut dire cela. J'aime mon métier donc je m'y investis à fond et je ne compte pas mes heures.

-Après vous avez directement embrayé sur votre partenaire, Monsieur Castle, pourquoi ?

-C'est mon coéquipier depuis maintenant plus de trois ans et… Et il se trouve qu'il est là avec moi.

-Pas besoin de détourner la vérité, je connais votre relation avec votre partenaire.

-Ah ?!

-Ne soyez pas choqué, il a eu raison de m'en faire part.

-Je ne lui en veux pas, dit-elle en regardant son homme dans les yeux.

-Revenons au cœur du sujet, quel est votre problème ?

-Vous le savez déjà.

-En effet mais j'ai besoin que vous le verbalisiez et que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde. On ne tombe pas dans la drogue et l'alcool par mégarde.

Le psy souhaitait faire parler Beckett de son trauma mais il décelait chez elle, une certaine réticence à parler et à s'ouvrir.

-J'ai des problèmes à surmonter.

-Suite à un traumatisme ?

-Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Vous savez, il va falloir être plus loquace si vous voulez que je vous aide.

-J'ai reçu une… Balle pendant une fusillade et je me suis laissée aller.

-D'accord, on quoi consiste ce laisser aller ?

-L'alcool et la drogue, avoua Kate à contre cœur.

Elle sentit la main de Rick se presser sur son genou. Ce geste n'était pas n'importe lequel, il était celui qui rassurait, celui qui prouvait à l'autre que le _Always_ était toujours de mise.

-Vous sentez-vous malade ? Reprit le psy.

Elle regarda Rick, aspirant de ce dernier la force nécessaire pour répondre.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes donc alcoolique et toxicomane.

A l'emploi de ce terme, elle se mit à sangloter. Comment était-elle tombée si bas ? Comment avait-elle pu devenir si faible que les lascars qu'elle arrêtait au coin d'une ruelle ? Comment s'était-elle fourvoyée sur son état ?

-Laissez-là, elle va y arriver.

Cette rhétorique valut au spécialiste un regard noir de l'écrivain qui s'apaisa à la vue du sourire que sa muse lui lançait.

-Quand est-ce que cela a commencé ?

-1 mois après la fusillade quand je suis rentré chez moi.

-Vous étiez seule ?

-Oui mais Rick s'était proposé pour m'épauler.

-Je ne remets pas en question votre équipier. Pourquoi avez-vous commencé ?

-Je ne me sentais pas bien et j'avais de gros problèmes pour dormir.

-Je vois… Donc l'alcool et la drogue étaient un moyen de vous apaiser, de vous sentir mieux.

-C'est exact.

Le docteur Burke venait d'entendre et faire avouer ce qu'il voulait à sa patiente : elle était malade et elle en était consciente.

Première étape atteinte.

-Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, même jour ?

-C'est déjà terminé ?

-Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, oui.

-A la semaine prochaine alors. Bonne journée.

-Pareillement.

Castle et Beckett étaient rentrés du cabinet et ils s'apprêtaient à préparer le repas du soir.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ce soir ?

-Non mais par contre, je veux bien t'assister.

-Tu veux m'aider en cuisine ?

-Ben oui… Me croirais-tu incapable de tenir une spatule ou de couper des légumes ?

-Toi incapable ? Jamais de la vie. Mais bon, cela ne donne toujours pas le menu.

-On devrait peut-être regarder ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, dit Kate en ouvrant ce dernier.

-Alors tu trouves ton bonheur ? L'interrogea Rick en se mettant derrière elle.

-Des blancs de poulet aux poivrons ?

-Parfait Lieutenant !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un tyran.

-Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé. J'aurai plutôt dit une femme autoritaire intelligente et séduisante.

Les aliments en main et les joues rosies, la concernée se retourna et lui déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire.

-Bon on commence à préparer !

-Je te suis, s'enthousiasma l'auteur.

Le synchronisme était à son comble entre ces deux partenaires. Rick s'était occupé de couper et de dénerver le poulet pour le mettre dans le wok tandis que la jeune femme peler et découper les poivrons.

-Tu te pousses, railla-t-elle pour mettre les poivrons dans la poêle.

L'écrivain obtempéra et laissa sa muse agrémenter le poulet des légumes. Elle mélangea le tout et rajouta poivre et sel pour épicer l'ensemble.

-Si on m'avait dit que tu ferais à manger un jour dans ma cuisine, rêvassa Rick.

-Et que je dormirai dans ton lit, poursuivit-elle.

-Même si j'aurai apprécié que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances, murmura-t-il avec une voix emplie de regrets.

-Je sais que tu n'imaginais pas notre première nuit ainsi mais…

-Et, _l'interrompit-il_. Je ne disais pas ça pour… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je sais, _dit-elle en lui caressant la joue_. Si tu m'avais laissé terminer ma phrase.

-Pardon, fit-il d'un air penaud.

-Je disais donc que même si je ne suis pas au mieux de moi-même, j'ai vraiment cette volonté de passer mes nuits dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas seulement car je suis malade ou que j'ai peur ou que je ne dors pas bien… C'est aussi parce que je souhaite être plus proche de toi.

-Tu es formidable.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils se perdirent yeux dans les yeux. Gêné mais à la fois inéluctablement attiré par les lèvres de sa partenaire, il s'approcha d'elle attendant de voir si elle allait accepter sa requête. Et sans grande surprise, elle atténua toutes les craintes de son homme en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils attendaient… Se cherchant, se testant, languissant.

Ils cédèrent.

Lèvres contre lèvres, ils partageaient la chaleur et la douceur de leurs bouches. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, un mouvement quasi imperceptible de leurs lèvres mais c'était grisant… Étourdissant. Ils dépoussiéraient tous les codes de l'amour, tous les codes des couples mais leurs désir ne faisaient que s'accroître. Portée par cette envie exaltée, elle commença à titiller sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue mais quand celui-ci voulut s'ouvrir à sa douce, une drôle d'odeur se fit sentir.

-Le poulet !

-Merde !

-Je crois que nous ne trouverons jamais un moment tranquille à passer à deux, s'amusa l'écrivain.

-Il était tant, dit-elle en retirant la nourriture du feu.

-Parfait timing.

-Ou presque, sourit malicieusement la brunette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, un petit peu de redoux (OOC) dans cette période de sevrage… J'espère que cela vous a plus et que les moments entre Castle et Beckett vous ont satisfait. <strong>_

_**A dimanche prochain ! **_


	11. Thérapie corporelle

**Chapitre 10 : Thérapie corporelle**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je ne sais pas vous mais le printemps me redonne le sourire alors quoi de mieux que de lire également un chapitre plus joyeux ? Alors je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi (voire plus) nombreux à me suivre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

_**Elynaa : Merci pour ce commentaire tout mignon. Pour te faire plaisir, voici davantage de moments Caskett**_

* * *

><p>A l'aube d'un jour nouveau, deux silhouettes se distinguaient à travers les grandes vitres d'un building. Nouveau sursis de vie pour ce couple d'amoureux transis dans la parole et les mots, dans l'explication et la compréhension, dans la franchise et l'acceptation.<p>

-Bonjour Kate, monsieur Castle.

-Bonjour, appelez-moi Rick.

-Dans ce cas, Rick prenez place auprès de votre petite-amie.

Aucun des deux partenaires ne releva mais une pointe de fierté, de bonheur naquit sur leurs visages. Fierté d'en être arrivé au stade de couple bonheur de partager la vie d'un autre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'externe à leur cercle intime mettait le doigt sur ce qu'ils formaient dorénavant : une seule et même entité réunissant deux âmes-sœurs.

-Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que nous parlions du danger de la drogue et de l'alcool.

-D'accord.

-Pour vous quels sont les dangers qu'engendrent la drogue et l'alcool ?

-La dépendance.

-Oui. Quoi d'autre ?

-Des problèmes de santé.

-En effet. Continuez.

-Des problèmes… Mentaux.

-Exact. D'autres choses vous viennent à l'esprit.

-Pour l'instant non.

-Donc pour résumer. La drogue et l'alcool entrainent une assuétude, une sorte de dépendance physiologique et psychologique qui se traduit par un besoin incontrôlable de continuer à consommer une substance et comme vous l'avez mentionné, il y a aussi des problèmes mentaux et physiques.

-Des tremblements, des pertes de mémoire temporaires et des douleurs musculaires, poursuivit la jeune femme.

-Oui, je présume que vous les ressentez déjà ?

-Pendant la journée mais aussi la nuit.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Votre corps réclame ce que vous lui avez procuré pendant des semaines. D'autres symptômes ?

-Non.

-Je préfère vous prévenir quant à d'autres problèmes. Vous allez encore perdre du poids, il faudra donc vous nourrir plus qu'à l'accoutumée mais également faire attention à vos relations sexuelles et ne pas vous renfermer. Compris ?

-Parfaitement docteur.

Kate ne comprenait pas le rapport avec les relations sexuelles mais ne préféra pas aborder le sujet. De toute façon, si elle voulait s'adonner au corps de Rick, elle le ferait.

De son côté, son écrivain prenait l'Information en compte. Le jour où ce cap des jeux innocents serait révolu, il devrait faire attention.

-Voyez-vous d'autres dangers ?

-Toujours pas.

-Si je vous parle de votre compagnon.

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'il souffre également, non ?

-Effectivement.

-Développez.

-Rick souffre.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de reformuler Kate.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part le fait que Rick souffre.

-Et alors ? Insista Burke volontairement.

-Et alors quoi ! _S'emporta Katherine_. Vous insinuez que je suis responsable de sa souffrance. Oui, je le sais et chaque jour que je passe à ses côtés je m'en rends compte. Vous ne pensez pas que je me sens assez coupable de lui infliger tout ça !

-Kate, je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas.

-Je sais Castle, lâcha-t-elle sèchement sans le regarder.

-Kate, se _radoucit le docteur. _ Je voulais simplement voir à quel point vous teniez à lui, comment vous réagiriez.

-Bien c'est fait, réplica-t-elle amèrement.

-Je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous voir vendredi. Seuls, précisa-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien compris, je souhaite vous voir sans Monsieur Castle.

-Si c'est que vous souhaitez.

Le pied dehors, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait merdé et sans plus attendre, elle s'arrêta sur le banc du trottoir d'en face en pleurant.

-Je m'excuse Rick, j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne. J'aurai pu te mettre en danger… J'aurai pu t'emmener avec moi… J'aurai pu te perdre…

-Jamais Kate, jamais tu ne me perdras.

Il la tenait dans ses bras mais une part de son esprit n'était pas avec sa muse. Depuis que le docteur lui avait parlé des troubles relatifs aux relations sexuelles, un petit vélo tournait à cent à l'heure dans son cerveau.

L'alcool fait maigrir.

La drogue fait maigrir.

Mais le SIDA fait aussi maigrir.

-Suite aux dires de Burke, il serait peut-être bon de…

-De …

-De passer les tests pour le VIH, non ?

-Je n'ai pas eu de rapports depuis ma rupture avec Josh et… Nous nous protégions.

Rick parut surpris. S'il ne se trompait pas, Kate et Josh étaient restés ensembles environ un an et elle lui affirmait qu'ils n'avaient pas enlevé ce rempart à l'union. Étonnant. Si étonnant qu'elle put lire dans le regard de son écrivain, son air songeur.

-Je n'accorde pas ma confiance si facilement et à n'importe qui.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais parler. Même si tu n'as pas… Tu vois. Les seringues que tu utilisais étaient peut-être contaminées.

-Impossible, c'était les miennes. Je les avais volées à la morgue. _Elle grimaça et tourna la tête vers son partenaire._ C'est pour ça alors ?

-Pour ça quoi ?

-Pour ça que tu n'as rien tenté avec moi.

-Pardon ? Bien sûr que non.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Tu te fourvoies. Je t'aime à un point dépassant l'entendement et d'ailleurs, même si tu étais atteinte de n'importe quelle maladie cela ne changerait pas. Si je n'ai rien osé avec toi ce n'est pas par manque d'envie, loin de là. Tu es sublime et il n'est pas un jour, une heure ou bien une minute où je n'ai pas envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser à en perdre haleine mais je veux simplement que l'envie soit partagée.

-L'envie est partagée alors prouve que je me trompe.

Elle était déterminée, attendant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Délicatement comme s'il allait faire la chose la plus importante de sa vie, il s'approcha de sa muse et déposa une de ses mains au creux de ses reins et l'autre dans sa nuque. Collés l'un contre l'autre, elle savourait la proximité de son homme et sa douce puissance. Elle n'avait plus de doute à avoir, plus d'interrogation, plus de peur… Juste à apprécier. Les bras autour de son cou, elle languissait de savourer le contact de ses lèvres tant aimées et peut-être pour la première fois, leurs langues.

Il sentait qu'elle attendait le moment. Son souffle chaud saccadé contre ses lèvres, son rythme cardiaque élevé, ses mains à la limite du tremblement elle n'attendait que lui. Rick déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, et se perdit dans ce simple contact doux et humide.

Les yeux fermés, ils s'emportèrent délicieusement sur le chemin du désir où leurs lèvres ne suffisaient plus. Avides de plus de communion, ils ouvrirent leurs bouches, mêlant râles et gémissements où leurs langues ne formaient plus que la connexion à l'autre, le lien magique à l'être aimé. Leurs langues s'aventuraient en terre inconnue, se cherchant, faisant connaissance, se titillant pour enfin se toucher plus sensuellement, plus intimement. Elles se mêlèrent, se caressèrent et finirent par s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre. Ils s'abandonnaient maintenant à cette douce et exquise sensation de s'aimer.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, front contre front.

-Moi aussi.

Il voyait qu'elle le regardait, cherchant ses mots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On est en couple ? S'hasarda-t-elle à demander.

-Je crois oui, sourit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

…

Rick sortait de sa salle de bain quand Kate entra dans sa chambre.

-Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? S'enquit-il.

-Je me change et j'arrive.

-Cela te dérange si j'écris un peu avant de te rejoindre ?

-Non, vas-y, dit-elle en rentrant dans la salle d'eau.

L'écrivain regagna son bureau et s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil. Sa muse dans sa salle de bain et bientôt dans ses draps, l'inspiration n'allait pas mettre bien longtemps à venir. Cette pensée à peine terminée que les idées fusaient dans son esprit. Il aimait être grisé par cette sensation que seule l'écriture et sa muse pouvaient lui procurer. Il tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier. Ses doigts n'allaient pas assez vite les coquilles étaient à chaque mot mais c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses idées. Quand l'inspiration vous gagne, il est impossible de quitter l'écran, de quitter les images et les mots qui surgissent dans votre esprit. Vous êtes comme possédé et plus rien de peut vous arrêter…. Ou presque.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que son homme était dans son bureau et à entendre le bruit des touches sous ses doigts, l'inspiration devait être bonne. Kate se leva silencieusement du lit et se cala contre la bibliothèque qui servait de séparation entre la chambre et le bureau. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle en était heureuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si concentré et surtout en train d'écrire. Elle l'oubliait souvent mais avant d'être son partenaire, son bras droit et consultant, il était écrivain. Parfois, elle pensait simplement qu'il était un des leurs. Elle ne le voyait jamais écrire au poste parfois, au début de leur collaboration, il prenait des notes dans un petit carnet mais ce temps-là était bien révolu. C'était un écrivain qui n'écrivait jamais. Elle pensait qu'en devenant sa muse, il écrirait à ses côtés, prendrait des notes sur les affaires mais non, il se contentait de l'aider.

Rick poursuivait son écrit mais il sentait depuis un petit moment une odeur familière mais qui ne l'enivrait jamais pendant ces folles heures. Sucré, printanier… Une odeur de cerise. Il releva la tête, elle était là, les jambes nues sous son minishort et un sweat.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller me coucher.

-Tu as avancé ?

-Oui, j'ai été frappé par l'inspiration. Ma muse étant à mes côtés, ça aide forcement.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu écrire.

-C'est vrai.

-Pourquoi tu n'écris jamais au poste ?

-J'aime bien le silence complet. En plus, c'est un moment quasi intime pour moi.

-Tu te fais publier pourtant ?

-Oui mais quand je publie, je suis Rick Castle. Par contre quand j'écris, je suis Richard Rodgers.

-Dois-je m'inquiétez de ce dédoublement de personnalité ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-D'ailleurs, tu ne prends jamais de notes, c'est un de tes trucs ?

-Tout est ici, dit-il en montrant sa tête.

-Tu vas rire mais j'ai toujours cru qu'un écrivain se trimbaler avec un stylo et un carnet dans sa poche.

-Je le faisais… Au début. Mais maintenant, j'ai mes propres tocs.

-Je trouve tes tocs plutôt mignons alors, sourit la jeune femme.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses.

-Pourquoi tu les vois autrement ?

-Oui.

-Je peux en savoir davantage, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau à côté de son PC.

L'ambiance était intimiste, et en proie à la confidence. L'écran et la lampe de bureau éclaircissaient la pièce en une lumière diffuse et tamisée où seule sa muse assise sur son bureau, brillait de mille éclats grâce à ses jambes d'athlète. Muse, qui d'ailleurs, le regardait et le trouvait terriblement beau. Il portait un short, un tee-shirt gris anthracite col V et ses cheveux en batailles avec son indomptable mèche lui barrant le visage.

Il passa une main dans sa mèche et la fixa.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, l'écriture est certes un passe-temps mais c'est avant tout un endroit où je peux me ressourcer et où je peux être moi-même. Si j'écris des histoires, c'est pour rester l'enfant que je suis, celui qui s'invente des histoires, celui qui ne vit pas dans le monde réel. En somme, je n'ai plus à affronter la cruauté du monde et ses problèmes.

Il marqua une pause.

-Je suis l'enfant qui t'insupporte.

-Non, cet enfant ne m'insupporte pas, il m'attendrit.

Kate s'éjecta gracieusement du bureau et prit la main de son écrivain, lui intimant de se levait. Rick commençait donc à la guider dans sa chambre quand il vit qu'elle ne le laissait pas passer. Il la laissa faire. Maître des mots mais esclave de sa muse.

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts ensembles, releva leurs mains à côté d'eux, pour les regarder et enfin les poser sur sa joue. Rapprochant son corps du sien, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle parsema des petits baisers tout le long de sa mâchoire pour finir à l'encolure de son tee-shirt.

-Kate…

Ils se regardèrent et il abandonna sa main dans la nuque de sa muse, jouant avec ses petits cheveux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs bouches finirent pas s'unir. Il suçotait ses lèvres entre les siennes, se délectant de l'entendre soupirer et haleter de plaisir. Sa respiration se hachait à mesure qu'il approfondissait leur union buccale et alors qu'il déplaçait sa main, plus haut dans sa nuque, il déposa son pouce sous son oreille et sa joue.

Trop d'émotions, trop de sensation, trop d'amour… Ils gémirent de concert.

Elle déposa sa main troublée sur la hanche de Rick et la bouche ouverte de plaisir, leurs langues ne se firent pas prier et s'enlacèrent pour la deuxième fois de leur existence. Elle n'étaient plus vierges de cette union, elles se connaissaient et se domptaient à merveille. Elles se goutèrent, se mangèrent, se dévorèrent. Elles n'étaient que l'expression de leurs désirs tans refoulés, la jonction de leur amour, la matérialisation de leurs gémissements.

Un râle un peu plus dur que les autres et Rick se retira délicatement de l'emprise de sa muse.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'es précieuse, murmura-t-il l'œil brillant.

-Moi aussi Rick.

Les mains toujours jointent, ils regagnèrent leur couche et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, des sensations plein le corps.

(…)

3 semaines. 21 jours. 504 heures. 30204 minutes.

Ces chiffres n'étaient pas la lubie d'un mathématicien, encore moins ceux d'une suite numérique. Au-delà de l'algèbre, ils revêtaient un sens à la vie. Un sens qui, dépassé de sa tragique condition, laissait place à un futur, à un avenir sans drogue et sans alcool.

-Bonjour Kate.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Je vois que vous m'avez écouté, votre compagnon n'est pas là.

-Je ne suis pas si têtue qu'il n'est parait.

-Nous y viendrons en temps voulu. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je suis épuisée tant physiquement que mentalement.

-Vous devez, vous reposez. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais mais je suis tout de même fatiguée.

-Votre corps réagit, c'est normal. Vous n'avez rien repris trois semaines ?

-Non. Vous pouvez demander confirmation à Rick.

-Je vous crois sur parole.

Le psy resta un long moment silencieux, observant sa patiente. C'était un de ses petits plaisirs… Laisser cogiter ses sujets.

-Pas de questions aujourd'hui ? Pas d'explications ? Pas de réflexions ? S'enquit Katherine.

-Si.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi restez-vous muet ?

-Vous savez que c'est mon rôle de poser les questions.

-Déformation professionnelle.

-Aujourd'hui, je voudrai aborder un sujet annexe à vos addictions.

-Lequel ?

-Richard Castle, votre compagnon.

-Je vous écoute.

-Non, moi je vous écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Demanda la jeune femme surprise.

-Je vous écoute.

-Nous nous connaissons depuis plus de trois. Il est mon partenaire professionnel, un confident et maintenant mon petit-ami.

-Vous avez toujours eu une attirance pour lui ?

-Je ne sais pas si le mot attirance est le bon terme mais j'ai toujours été intrigué par cet homme.

-Pourquoi le mot attirance ne convient pas ?

-Au début, je n'éprouvais pas ce que j'éprouve maintenant. Il était une sorte de chose dangereuse à laquelle je ne voulais pas m'accrocher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous éprouvez pour lui ?

-Un profond respect, une attirance aussi bien physique que mentale… De…

-…De l'amour ?

-Je pense.

-Vous l'aimez ?

Elle réfléchit un long moment… Comment appelait-on ce sentiment si puissant, si fusionnel ? Etait-ce l'amour ? Ce que le dictionnaire définissait comme un mouvement de dévotion d'un être vers un autre comme l'affection, la tendresse et l'intérêt portés à un tiers ou encore l'inclination d'une personne pour une autre de caractère passionnel et/ou sexuel…

Oui, c'était cela.

-Oui, affirma-t-elle.

-Tout à l'heure, vous me parliez de Monsieur Castle comme un danger, pourquoi ?

-A l'époque, il était ce jeune écrivain frivole qui coucher avec toutes les femmes qui se pavanaient devant lui.

-Si je comprends bien, il a changé ?

-Oui et non. On a va dire que j'ai appris à connaitre le vrai Richard Castle.

-Et aujourd'hui, il est toujours un danger ?

-Je dirais plutôt une faiblesse.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le seul homme à part mon père à me connaitre si bien. Il arrive à me percer à jour, à me comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une marque de confiance et de compréhension.

-Certes mais il peut me rendre vulnérable.

-Je ne pense pas. Réfléchissez à ce qu'il fait pour vous.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Je reconnais qu'avoir Castle à mes côtés m'apporte de la force mais je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avec un homme.

-Avez-vous confiance en vous ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Contentez-vous de répondre et je vous expliquerai.

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'arrive d'avoir confiance en moi souvent au travail mais en-dehors, je suis plus réservée, je pense.

-Je vois. Ne pensez-vous pas que Castle tente de vous extérioriser, de… Vous donnez cette confiance ?

-Je suis perdue, avoua Kate.

-Je vais reformuler. Ne craigniez-vous pas que votre compagnon découvre la vraie femme que vous êtes derrière ce rôle de lieutenant armée et symbole d'autorité, de loi et de justice ?

Il la vit réfléchir, cherchant les causes et aboutissements de cette grande question.

-Ne répondez pas maintenant. Réfléchissez-y à tête reposée et avec Castle aussi.

-D'accord. A la semaine prochaine ?

-Non, nous allons nous voir dans 15 jours.

-Vous êtes en congés ?

-Non, je veux simplement voir comment vous évoluez sous 15 jours. D'ailleurs, vous viendrez avec Monsieur Castle.

Beckett revenait au loft… A la maison, avec un poids sur le cœur et une oppression à l'esprit.

Burke cherchait à la faire parler, à la faire extérioriser ses plus anciens refoulements et pour être franc, il avait réussi.

Cette confiance en soi, elle n'y portait aucune attention mais maintenant que le curseur l'avait pointée, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : depuis le décès de sa mère, sa confiance professionnelle avait englouti sa propre confiance. C'est comme si la justice avait primé sur ses émotions. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il faillait qu'elle combine avec sentiments et travail.

-Alors ça s'est bien passé avec Burke ?

-Comme d'habitude, répondit-elle ailleurs, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

-Tu veux en parler ? L'interrogea Rick.

-Si on mangeait, lui répondit-elle.

Sa muse n'était pas encline à parler et il l'avait très bien compris. Surtout ne pas la brusquer, songea-t-il.

-Je veux bien mais il faut attendre les deux autres femmes du loft. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me changer et je reviens.

Pendant ce temps, Alexis et Martha firent leur apparition dans le loft.

-Bonjour Richard !

-Bonjour papa !

-Bonjour mère, bonjour pumkin !

-Kate n'est pas là ?

-Elle est dans la chambre.

-On l'attend pour manger ?

-Je vais la chercher, installez-vous en attendant.

Il frappa à la porte, passa une tête incertaine dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci et vit Kate sortir de la salle de bain en tenue décontractée.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de frapper, c'est ta chambre je te rappelle.

-Oui mais je ne fais pas à l'idée qu'une jeune femme séduisante y soit, sourit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Va falloir t'y faire, riposta-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-On y va, ma mère et ma fille nous attendent dans la cuisine.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue et ils regagnèrent la cuisine bras dessus, bras dessous.

-Bonjour Katherine, bonjour Kate !

-Bonjours Alexis, Martha.

Castle tel le narrateur d'un de ses romans observait la scène sa muse saluant et saluée chaleureusement par les deux autres femmes de sa vie. Un homme, trois femmes, trois destinés, trois générations : un quatuor parfaitement accordé.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on mange Richard ?

-Salade pignons de pin et chèvre en entrée et pâtes au parmesan, basilic et tomates en plat.

-Ou as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

-Pas de ma mère, c'est certains.

-Richard, ne dis pas que je ne sais pas cuisiner dit simplement que ce n'est pas à ton gout, rétorqua sa mère.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, _ironisa-t-il_. Pour revenir à ta question, les livres.

-Ben dit donc, je devrais m'y mettre.

-Pas la peine, papa adore faire à manger pour les autres, dit Alexis.

-C'est pas faux, répondit le concerné.

Martha sortait une bouteille de vin et se servait un verre quand elle fut vivement interpelée par son fils.

-Mère ! S'énerva Rick en regardant Kate d'un air confus.

-Désolée, je n'y pensais plus.

-Laissez Martha, ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu es sûre ? S'enquit son écrivain.

-Oui.

Martha rangea tout de même la bouteille et le diner reprit son cour comme si de rien était. Ce n'était qu'une fausse note dans la partition, un canard dans l'orchestre.

-Alors Alexis, les cours se passent bien ?

-Oui, s'enthousiasma cette dernière.

-Comme tu peux le voir ma fille se réjouit du lycée.

-Il faut bien quelqu'un de sérieux pour te surveiller quand ta mère n'est pas là, railla Kate.

-Il vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore être l'homme le plus sérieux de la terre.

-Des anecdotes ? Se renseigna Alexis auprès de la lieutenant.

-De nombreuses.

-Nous vous écoutons Katherine, se réjouit l'aînée.

-Laquelle choisir ? Lança-t-elle énigmatiquement

-S'il te plait soit gentille, gémit Castle.

-Ah si ! Quand on enquêtait et que tu pensais être maudit.

-Pas celle-là, je me suis ridiculisé.

-Mais non. Alors, nous enquêtions et Rick pensait qu'il était maudit. Il stressait… Si vous l'aviez vu allongé dans l'ascenseur quand celui s'était arrêté. C'était hilarant.

-Papa, tu es vraiment incroyable, s'amusa la plus jeune.

-Très drôle.

-Et quand tu es tombé de ta chaise, j'ai cru que tu allais invoquer les esprits…

Les éclats de rire et les larmes de joie rythmèrent la fin du repas, qui s'acheva ainsi sur des anecdotes provenant du duo de choc, source inépuisable d'histoires en tout genre.

Kate se préparait pour la nuit quand la porte de la salle bain s'ouvrit.

-Oups pardon, je te croyais dans mon bureau.

-Ce n'est pas grave entre, j'étais en train de me brosser les dents.

Ils se brossèrent donc les dents côte à côte, se regardant dans le miroir tour à tour.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit : Kate assise en tailleur face à Rick, appuyé contre la tête du lit.

-Toi, tu veux parler ?

Elle acquiesça comme un enfant voulant aborder un sujet délicat.

-Je t'écoute.

-Aujourd'hui, le docteur Burke a voulu qu'on parle de toi.

-De moi ?

-Oui de toi.

-Dois-je avoir peur ?

-Non, _sourit-elle_. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle ensemble de ma confiance en moi.

-Oui…

-Tu crois que j'ai confiance en moi ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

-Euh… Tu me prends un peu de cours. Je pense que tu es une jeune femme sûre d'elle dans son travail mais…

-Mais…

-Je ne sais pas comment le dire.

-Vas-y, je ne m'offenserais pas.

Devait-il dire la vérité ? Devait-il être franc ? Après tout pourquoi changer sa personnalité ? Il avait toujours (ou presque) répondu aux questions de sa lieutenant avec son cœur et sa raison alors pourquoi en cette soirée, il devrait troquer son habit d'ami sincère.

-Je pense que dans ta vie privée, tu es moins sure de toi surtout depuis la fusillade.

Elle sourit. Comment à des dizaines de rue pouvait-il quasi mot pour mot reprendre ses propres paroles, échangées il y a de ça quatre heures ?

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-J'ai répondu presque la même chose à Burke.

-Synchronisme parfait, gloussa ce dernier.

-Il m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aider à gagner cette confiance.

-Je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas ici, dit-il en pointant sa tête.

-Malheureusement.

-Et… Je ne disais pas ça pour te blesser.

-Oui mais cela serait plus simple.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non.

-Excuse-moi mais entre tes séances photos, les magazines et les émissions télévisées.

-C'est exact mais comme toi quand on parle sentiments, je perds mes moyens surtout…

-Surtout…

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Crache le morceau, dit-elle en s'essayant sur ses genoux, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses à califourchon sur lui.

-Euh Kate…, balbutia l'écrivain surpris.

-Oh pardon, dit-elle en tentant de se retirer.

-Non, je voulais juste que tu ne sois pas mal à l'aise.

-Je n'y suis pas.

-Reste alors.

Ils badinèrent devant la pudeur que chacun portait devant l'autre. Ce n'était plus des débutants mais ils agissaient comme tels. Ils se perdaient à nouveau entre les fins fonds des mers et le jade quand Rick fut pris d'une insatiable et irrésistible pulsion de frôler les cuisses dénudée de sa douce. Il hésitait quant à laisser ses mains mais le regard amoureux et les frissons de Kate ne lui laissaient aucun doute. Rick s'autorisa donc à pétrir soigneusement ses cuisses en formant de petits cercles avec ses pouces.

-Tu disais donc… Surtout… surtout quoi ?

-Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête en signe de négation.

-Surtout avec toi, murmura-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-Si tu m'as très bien entendu, dit-il.

-Non.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille : Je perds mes moyens surtout avec toi.

Il profita de cette proximité pour déposer un baiser sous son oreille, à cet endroit si doux et si réceptif.

-Moi aussi.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et la jeune femme finit par agripper les lèvres de son écrivain. Le baiser était tendre, juste des caresses, des sussions mais lentement, les baisers dévièrent en un désir plus sensuel. Leurs langues se liaient, se déliaient dans des gémissements communs. Castle sentit les mains de sa muse sous son tee-shirt et bien malgré lui, il gémit. Les traces de ses doigts de fée sur son corps laissaient fourmillements et autres picotements agréables.

-Kate…

Elle se décala et lut tout le désir qu'il lui portait. Il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux, celle qu'il avait parfois pendant leurs embrassades mais qui à cet instant, brillait de mille feu. Il était un feu d'artifice à lui tout seul, la mèche de son désir. Et telle une flamme ployant aux vents, son bassin se mit à onduler contre le baril de poudre grandissant de son homme. Elle glissa ses mains aux rebords de son tee-shirt, attendant la suite des évènements.

-Je peux ?

-Je t'en prie.

Elle lui ôta son vêtement, le trouvant torse nu à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et redessina le contour de ses pectoraux imparfaits mais si séduisants. Elle coulissait, elle palpait sans jamais quitter des yeux ce torse si désiré, si fantasmé.

Les mains de sa moitié descendant de plus en plus bas, à la limite de son short, Rick se remit en action et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il ne ménageait pas son ardeur mais elle retira ses mains pour les déposer dans son dos, lui facilitant l'accès. Il se dévouait à la rendre sensation et elle le lui rendait des meilleurs façons…

-Rick…

Il remonta ses doux baisers jusqu' à son lobe qu'il s'amusa à étirer entre ses dents.

Elle se perdait dans un désir déroutant quasi inquiétant où s'accrocher aux cheveux et au cou de son amant était devenue sa seule solution pour survivre. Elle se collait corps et poitrine contre la bouche de son écrivain qui de ses mains l'encourageait à arquer son dos.

Il n'était pas un homme de paroles, plutôt de mots posés sur une feuille blanche mais il savait mener ses lèvres de la plus exquise des manières.

-Oh Rick…

Le brasier qu'elle était se consumant de seconde en seconde, elle se recula et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'intensité du baiser lui brulait la trachée, lui faisait tourner la tête mais la sensation de s'abreuver des râles de son homme était la plus belle des récompenses.

Trop d'attente. Trop de frustration. Trop d'amour. Trop de sensations. Trop d'émotions. Castle déposa ses doigts sous le sweat de sa partenaire et redécouvrit une peau soyeuse et chaude, frémissant à son contact.

Il remontait peu à peu ses mains… A la limite de sa poitrine sans jamais la toucher. La tentation était grande mais le respect l'était plus encore. Il coulissa donc ses deux curieuses au bas du sweat de sa douce, en raflant ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus tendres et des plus amoureux pour détourner son attention mais au moment où il voulut remonter le vêtement, il sentit deux mains le stopper. Kate le regarda vivement, l'œil brillant.

-Je suis désolé Rick.

-Non, c'est rien excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-il en détournant le visage.

-Et_, murmura-t-elle en le fixant_, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si c'est moi qui était trop entreprenant.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu vois mon corps.

-Je l'ai déjà vu Kate durant ton cauchemar.

-Je sais et j'ai vu ton regard se voiler.

-J'ai été pris de cours, c'est tout. Je te garantis que ton corps est sublime et tes cicatrices sont honorables.

-C'est faux, tu mens. J'ai une balafre de 15 centimètre sur le flanc et l'impact d'une balle sur la poitrine.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ! Je suis affreuse, je n'arrive même pas à me sentir femme.

Le problème était bien plus profond que ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir ou même penser : elle avait des doutes concernant le pouvoir d'attraction de son corps pourtant si séduisant. Une seule solution, la prise de conscience.

-Lève-toi !

-Pardon ?

-Lève-toi !

Elle s'exécuta et il fit de même en lui prenant le bras.

-On va ou ?

-Dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Tu verras.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la glace elle devant lui, lui derrière elle, la ceinturant de ses bras puissants.

-Regarde comme tu es belle.

-Rick, arrête tes âneries, rigola-t-elle en tentant de se retourner.

-Je vais te prouver que tu es magnifique.

Les mains de son petit-ami toujours sur son ventre, il les glissa sous son sweat et se mit à déposer des baisers le long de son épaule pour finir dans sa nuque.

-Rick…

-Laisse-toi faire.

Il continuait à l'embrasser quand il sentit les mains de sa muse, partir à l'encontre de sa chevelure. Il était prévu qu'elle reste simple marionnette mais sous les mains du marionnettiste, elle ne put s'empêcher de jouer. Elle avait accolé sa tête à son épaule pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres et dans l'étourdissement qu'elle parvint à faire naitre en lui, elle réussit à se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle le fixait et caressait distraitement son tors nu tant aimé.

-Apprécieriez-vous mon torse, lieutenant ?

-Je l'adore.

Il s'empara de sa bouche tout en rapprochant son corps du sien. Ils pouvaient sentir la moindre saccade, le moindre soubresaut de leur partenaire mais là, était l'expérience : découvrir pour mieux connaître, goûter pour mieux apprécier, éprouver pour mieux aimer.

Un ultime râle de plaisir, une dernière démonstration d'affection et Richard s'agenouilla devant sa dulcinée. Surprise, dans un premier temps, elle se laissa faire. Il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et elle voyait en cela, la dévotion même qu'il lui vouait.

L'écrivain vint alors déposer fébrilement ses mains sur le minishort de sa nymphe pour le mener à ses pieds. Ses effleurements n'étaient que caresses, ses souffles irréguliers n'étaient que brises, ses baisers n'étaient que désir. Il remontait ses interminables jambes en déposant une myriade de baisers qu'il savait bon, à la sensation des mains effrénées de sa muse dans sa chevelure. A hauteur, ils se retrouvèrent : bouche contre bouche, lèvres contre lèvres, langue contre langue. Etourdissant, émoustillant… Assourdissant.

TROP !

Rick ralentit. S'arrêta. Se recula. Se détacha. Retira son short… Si bien qu'il n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-elle de plaisir sous les tendres caresses de son homme.

-Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise et si cela doit passer par me mettre à nu, je le ferais. Je veux que tu prennes conscience que même moi, je ne suis pas parfait mais que pour toi, je peux le faire.

-Rick, ne fais pas ça pour moi.

-Chut ! Dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Il tremblait, fébrile, tendu… Enfin, peu sûr de lui. Kate se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ses mots d'amour s'éteignirent sur ses lèvres dans un soupir.

-Je t'aime.

Ces mots intimes résonnèrent à l'oreille de l'écrivain comme une douce mélodie. Certes, ils s'écrivent, ils se lisent mais plus fort encore, ils s'écoutent. _Je t'aime_… Bohème, poème, diadème, emblème. Toutes les rimes qui l'embellissent ne sont que beauté, et littérature. Il referma ses mains sur celles de Katherine et les déposa sur l'élastique de son boxer. Il ferma les yeux pour se donner la force et attendit. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se montrer nu de cette manière : corps et âme découverts devant l'élue de son cœur. Il allait connaître l'itinéraire de sa renaissance, sans craindre la vie, les regards et l'amour.

-Rick…

-Je te fais confiance.

Castle s'appliquait à la zone qui allait bientôt s'élever à l'œil de la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, dans un stress palpable. Il expirait profondément au toucher de sa muse, sa respiration s'accélérait, son souffle se faisait bruyant, sa poitrine se soulevait anarchiquement. Beckett le sentait… Souffrir ? Terme un peu trop fort mais elle le devinait tout de même tourmenté. Les yeux toujours clos, il avait rompu le lien visuel et silencieux qu'ils entretenaient depuis toujours. Elle avait compris il faisait ça seulement pour la guérir. Elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doucereux et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur du tissu pour le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses. Adoucie par ses poils blonds, elle n'avait pensé toucher jambes d'homme si soyeuses.

Le sous-vêtement au sol, Richard était nu comme un ver.

Son esprit féminin ne put retenir son regard, de se déposer sur la virilité dressée de son écrivain. Elle découvrait ce sexe pour la première fois et de la plus belle des façons.

-Tu es merveilleux.

-Non.

-Mon homme est beau.

Les émotions montèrent et Rick finit par pleurer. Ce compliment émanant de Katherine était un trop plein de bonheur : elle affirmait qu'il était sien. Il rouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans les perles de bonheur de sa muse qu'ils partageaient toujours en parfait osmose. Il hésita à se rapprocher d'elle, au vue de sa virilité triomphante mais elle combla l'espace se foutant de ce détail alléchant. Ils s'aimaient passionnément quand il vint glisser ses mains sur ses hanches pour la soutenir virilement contre son torse. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait et voulait faire mais allait-elle avoir la force ? Allait-elle pouvoir lui offrir son corps cassé ? Allait-elle oser se mettre à nu comme lui venait de le faire ?

Seule réponse…

-Le bas tout d'abord, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je pense.

Tout en douceur, sans mouvement brusque, sans un mouvement de trop, il glissa ses pouces à l'intérieur de son shorty, les mains autour de ses hanches. Un effleurement, un effeuillage et le bout de tissu n'était qu'un souvenir gisant sur le carrelage.

Il la respecta, il l'aima, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres n'étaient que les petits cailloux semés par l'amour, révélant un chemin de beauté inégalable, un sentier sensuel où l'arrivée était respect. Tête à tête, ils se charmaient jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se rappellent à eux. Les mains dans le creux des reins de sa muse papillonnaient le long de sa colonne dorsale… C'était relaxant, hypnotique… Lui.

-Rick, je n'ai rien dessous, dit-elle inquiète.

-Il y a ton âme.

Aucune hésitation dans sa voix, aucun temps de réflexion il venait de répondre avec son cœur. Katherine prit donc ses mains dans les siennes et comme il l'avait fait pour son boxer, elle les déposa sur les rebords de son sweat.

-A toi l'honneur.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et releva délicatement son sweat qu'il passa au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle pleurait silencieusement.

-Ne pleure pas, tu es sublime.

-Je ne peux pas Rick, sanglota-t-elle douloureusement.

Il la retourna dans ses bras, de façon à ce que son dos soit contre son torse et que tous les deux fassent front à la glace.

-Ouvre les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas Rick.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et déposa une de leurs mains jointes sur son flanc et l'autre entre ses seins.

-Crois, en moi.

Délicatement comme une aveugle recouvrant la vue, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce qui n'était jusque-là que sensation et imaginaire devint réalité. Sous ses yeux inquiets, Katherine trouva son corps nu enlacé par celui de Castle. Ils ne partageaient pas l'union mais fusion, il y avait : le contact de leurs mains dans son décolleté, la virilité de Rick appréciant la courbe de ses fesses, ses iris brillants et l'aura protectrice dont il l'enveloppait.

-Regarde, tu es sublime.

-TU es sublime.

-Non, TU es sublime.

Ils se regardèrent à travers le reflet du miroir et déclarèrent d'une seule et même voix.

-Nous sommes sublimes.

Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, là où il avait décelé ce frisson qu'elle ne pouvait retenir : zone érogène ou simplement désir ? Elle succombait. Leurs mains toujours entrelacées coulissèrent sous l'impulsion de l'écrivain. Il sentait les doigts de sa douce se contracter autour des siens à mesure qu'il effleurait sa balafre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, sa respiration se saccadait, son anxiété arrivait au galop.

-Détends-toi. Cette cicatrice est la preuve, le symbole que tu es plus forte que la mort elle-même. Tu es l'immortelle, celle qui dans mes bras, vit.

Kate, émue, porta leurs mains à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Elle le remerciait…

Par des mots ? Non. Par des gestes ? Oui.

-Et celle-ci, _dit-il en caressant son entre deux seins_, est la preuve que ton cœur est la plus précieuse des choses que tu es à offrir. Quelque chose de solide mais fragile à la fois, quelque chose d'inestimable et dans lequel je veux avoir une place pour le restant de notre vie.

Jamais un homme ne lui avait parlé ainsi mais elle se doutait qu'avec Castle, elle devrait abolir les préjugés, les idées préconçues et ses expériences d'antan. Elle allait apprendre les rouages des badinages… D'une idylle. Lui faisant désormais face, la brunette enroula ses bras autour de son cou et captura sa bouche. Sa langue, taquine, titillait son homologue pour ensuite devenir plus câline elles se caressaient avec une lenteur délicieuse.

-Merci.

-Always.

Always, toujours, _Semper_… L'infini en tout temps, en toute occasion… Sans cesse et sans relâche… Sans borne et sans fin… Ils regagnèrent leur lit où le monde des rêves, royauté du Marchand de Sable, les ferait les sujets de la cour céleste.

…

La nuit avait été courte suite à l'éveil du corps de sa muse mais quelqu'un avait décidé de ne pas le laisser dormir en paix. Il se leva, défaisant gentiment l'emprise de sa douce sur son corps et arrivé dans le salon où son téléphone hurlait, il vit l'identité de la fauteuse de troubles.

-C'est pas trop tôt Castle !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Lanie. Tu sais quelle heure, il est ? Râla l'écrivain.

-Parfaitement, il est dix heures du matin.

-Déjà !

-Il ne fallait pas faire des folies de ton corps, plaisanta la légiste.

-Lanie, tu…

-Stop. Tu es sur haut-parleur avec Kévin et Javier, la prévient son amie avant qu'il ne se lance dans des explications graveleuses.

-Tu allais dire Bro ? L'interrogea le latino toujours en proie à des détails croustillants.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, le rabroua l'écrivain.

-Sinon, comment va Kate ?

-Bien maintenant, cela fait plus de trois semaines qu'elle n'a rien touché.

-Elle le vit comment ? S'enquit Ryan.

-Je pense que la période la plus difficile du sevrage est passée mais maintenant, il faut qu'elle accepte et surtout qu'elle s'accepte elle-même.

-On te fait confiance Bro, plaisanta l'ancien militaire.

-JAVIER ESPOSITO ! S'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-Et c'est bon les gars, je plaisantais.

-Bref, _poursuivit Castle_. Gates ne pose pas trop de questions, de problèmes ?

-On lui a dit que Beckett avait besoin de repos suite à toute cette histoire.

-Elle n'était pas surprise ?

-Je pense qu'elle fait comme si elle ne savait rien, _expliqua Lanie_. Elle se doute de quelque chose mais elle préfère nous laisser gérer.

-Tu penses qu'elle sait ?

-Non, mais il n'est pas rare qu'elle vienne me rendre un petit bonjour à la morgue en me demandant des nouvelles de sa lieutenant.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait.

-Et toi, comment tu te sens ? Demanda l'irlandais.

-Je dois avouer que les débuts du sevrage ont été durs mais maintenant, les choses s'arrangent alors je vais mieux.

-On ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ce que tu fais avec Beckett.

-C'est normal les gars, je l'…

-On sait Castle.

-Je vais vous laissez retourner au travail.

-A plus tard Bro.

-A plus, tout le monde.

La communication à peine rompue qu'une jeune femme très peu vêtue faisait son apparition dans le salon.

-Hey toi !

-Hey ! Tu vas bien ce matin ?

-On peut dire que ça va. C'était qui ?

-Au téléphone ?

-Oui.

-Oh, une erreur, feignit l'écrivain.

-Et tu dis « à plus » à des erreurs toi, dit sceptiquement Kate.

Sacrée lieutenant, songea Richard.

-Ah non, excuse à l'instant c'était Gina. L'erreur c'était avant.

Il s'enfonçait. Il en avait conscience, elle en avait conscience mais il lui avait promis de ne rien révéler aux gars alors il s'obstinait.

-D'accord.

-D'accord.

Echos incertains, ils se sondaient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je dois me cacher ou je peux rester ? A vous de voir xD Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le dénouement de cette histoire… <strong>_

_**Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire… Comme le dise nombre de mes collègues, ceux ne sont que quelques mots tapés dans un cadre blanc, qu'une minute ou deux à tapoter sur un clavier, que quelques réflexions ou ressentis mais pour nous, c'est un grand honneur de lire vos pensées ! **_

_**Alors à vos reviews **_


End file.
